


Wearing red

by CreateVision



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beating, Bottom Grantaire, Cheating, Choking, Dom Enjolras, Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, POV First Person, POV Grantaire, Phone Sex, Sub Grantaire, Top Enjolras
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Montpellier saattoi olla opiskelukaupunki, mutta mitä sitten? En koskaan tuntenut, että voisin edes yrittää opiskella siellä. Äidin mielestä muutto Pariisin oli hullu idea, mutta olkoon. Minä lähden Pariisiin, vaikka hän kieltäisi. Näin olin sanonut lukion loputtua. Äiti kehotti, että menisin opiskelemaan lakitieteitä, mutta ei voinut mitään, että taideyliopisto oli yhdistetty kahden muun yliopiston kanssa. Lakitiede vastaan taide, valitsepa siitä, kumman otat. Oli Pariisissa muitakin yliopistoja, mutta halusin nimenomaan siihen yliopistoon. Lisäksi olin kuullut, että yliopistossa oli paljon erilaisia ihmisiä, jopa minunkaltaisiani. Joten tänään minä, Grantaire, aioin lähteä yliopistoon opiskelemaan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa! Les Mis ficciä. Olen ollut Les Mis fandomissa nyt jotain kaksi kuukautta ja viimein sain halua kirjoittaa vähän ficciä. Ja kyllä, tämä on nyt se pidempi ficci, josta aiemmin vähän vinkkasin. Ajattelin lisätä uuden luvun joka sunnuntai tai maanantai. Saadaan oikein mukava rytmi tämän ficin päivittämiseen.
> 
> Ajattelin aloittavani vasta, kun olen lukenut Kurjat(alle puolessa välissä ollaan), mutta en halunnu enää odottaa. Nyt on kirjoitettu ficci elokuvan pohjalta, tai ainakin jostain sieltä päin. Luen tässä samalla lisää Kurjia, joten ehkä (?) hahmojen olemus ja luonne tulee hiukan muuttumaan. Mutta pyrin pitämään persoonallisuudet mahdollisimman samana.
> 
> ps. meinasin aluksi kirjoittaa ficin, joka perustui aikaan tämän vähän epäonnistuneen vallankumouksen jälkeen. Se olisi ollut AU jossa kaikki olisivat elossa jeee. Mutta moderni AU tuli sitten, ei voi mitään. Kun tuossa olen iltaisin vähän lukenut Les Mis ficcejä, niin suurinosa on moderneja AUita. Joten mennään vaan massaan mukaan, nauttikaa!

Montpellier saattoi olla opiskelukaupunki, mutta mitä sitten? En koskaan tuntenut, että voisin edes yrittää opiskella siellä. Äidin mielestä muutto Pariisin oli hullu idea, mutta olkoon. Minä lähden Pariisiin, vaikka hän kieltäisi. Näin olin sanonut lukion loputtua. Äiti kehotti, että menisin opiskelemaan lakitieteitä, mutta ei voinut mitään, että taideyliopisto oli yhdistetty kahden muun yliopiston kanssa. Lakitiede vastaan taide, valitsepa siitä, kumman otat. Oli Pariisissa muitakin yliopistoja, mutta halusin nimenomaan siihen yliopistoon. Lisäksi olin kuullut, että yliopistossa oli paljon erilaisia ihmisiä, jopa minunkaltaisiani. Joten tänään minä, Grantaire, aioin lähteä yliopistoon opiskelemaan. Setäni oli opiskellut siellä ja hänestä tuli todella loistava maalari. Tosin hän riisti hengen itseltään ollessaan vasta 26. Nyt istuimme muuttoauton etupenkillä, äiti ratissa. Laitoin radiota hiukan kovemmalle, Imagine Dragonsin _Radioactive_ soi. Äiti vilkaisi minua ja hymyili pikkuisen. En halunnut juuri nyt jutella ”surkeasta päätöksestäni”.

  
”Grantaire… isäsi soitteli eilen ja kysyi, haluaisitko tulla hänen luokseen asumaan? Voimme vielä perua asunnon ja-”

  
”Opiskelija-asunnot on ihan okei, äiti. En halua asua isän kanssa”

  
”Haluat vain tuoda tyttöjä kylään”, äiti virnisti. Mutisin jotain ja laitoin jalkani kojelaudalle. Äiti tuhahti. No anteeksi, ei taida olla sinun oma autosi.

Matka kesti vielä noin tunnin. Yritin nukkua hiukan, mutta näkymät ikkunasta veivät huomioni. Oli aika sateinen päivä, pisarat vain ripottelivat ikkunaa. Kun olimme lähteneet Montpellieristä, oli satanut kaatamalla.

  
”Haluatko, että autan sinua purkamisessa?” äiti kysyi. Pudistin päätäni ja laitoin kädet puuskaan.

  
”Ei tarvitse. Hoidan tämän itse”

  
”Ajattelitko mennä käymään yliopistolla tänään? Vai aloitatko vasta maanantaina?”

  
”Voisin ehkä käväistä-”

  
”Voisimme käydä yhdessä syömässä! En jaksaisi vielä heti lähteä kotiin ajamaan. Siellä on varmasti todella upeita pieniä ravintoloita, joissa voisimme yhdessä syödä jotain ja-”'

  
”Minun täytyy varmaankin mennä käymään yliopistolla heti, kun tulemme perille. Reitti pitää katsoa ja näin…” sanoin nopeasti. Äiti oli tosi rakas minulle, mutta en enää halunnut kuunnella hänen holhoustaan. Kuten mummi oli sanonut ennen matkaa; _Nyt on sinunkin aika nousta siivillesi, Grantaire._

* * *

 

”Siinä taisi olla viimeinen…” äiti sanoi tuodessaan _toiseksi_ viimeisen pahvilaatikon ylös. Asuntoni oli yllättävän mukava. Se oli tilava ja hyvin valoisa, kiitos isojen ikkunoiden. Tiiliseinät näyttivät äidin mielestä liian karuilta ja puinen lattia oli kuulemma liian liukas kävellä. Mutta minusta huoneisto oli täydellinen. Riisuin ruutupaitani ja laitoin toppini paremmin. Kävelin ikkunaan ja avasin sen varovasti.

  
”Tästä on yllättävän hyvät näkymät”, huomautin ja osoitin Eiffel – tornia, joka oli hiukan kauempana talosta. Pariisissa ei ollut merkkiäkään sateesta. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaalta taivaalta ja taivas oli ihanan merensininen. Ikkunasta näki hyvin kaupungille ja sieltä näkyi myös yliopisto, joka oli vain parin korttelin päässä. Ihme, ettei asunto ollut kallis. Tosin yliopiston lukukausimaksu aiheutti isälle ja äidille ylitöitä.

  
”Pärjäätkö nyt varmasti, kulta?” äiti kysyi ja käveli vierelleni, silittäen selkääni. Hymyilin vain hänelle ja nyökkäsin. Miksi äitien piti aina huolehtia niin paljon?  
”Käyn hankkimassa hiukan tuliaisia Glendalle läheisestä kahvilasta. Soitellaan lisää illalla”. Nyökkäilin vain ja äiti selitteli vielä hetken lisää siitä, mitä aikoi tehdä tullessaan kotiin. Minä vain päätin halata häntä ja lopulta työnsin hänet ulos ovesta. Kävelin hetken ympäri huonetta. Painoin sitten varovasti korvani vasten tiiliseinää, ei kuulunut mitään. Tämä oli opiskelijoille tarkoitettu talo. Miten täällä ei kuulunut mitään? Silloin ovelta kuului koputus. Jäikö äidiltä jotain? Kävelin ovelle ja jouduin siirtämään katsettani pari askelta alemmas. Edessäni seisoi joku erittäin nuori poika.

  
”Heiii! Oletko uusi naapuri?” poika kysyi. Naurahdin pikkuisen. Mitäs tämä oli?

  
”Ömm… olen. Eikö täällä pitänyt asua vain opiskelijoita?” kysyin.

  
”Olen poikkeus. Nimeni on Gavroche. Ja sinä olet...?”

  
”Tuota… Grantaire… hauska tutustua”

  
”Niin on. Yritin saada Azelman ja Époninen mukaani, mutta heillä on muka koulutöitä. Ja tuota minä en usko! Azelma oikeasti vaan chattailee ja Éponine… no sinähän tiedät. Mariuksen perässä aina ja aina ja aina-”

  
”Keskeytän sinut nyt heti”, sanoin ihan ihmeissäni, ”Ketkä ovat Azelma ja Éponine? Tai… Marius?”

  
”Ajattelin, että tunnet heidät. Etkös sinäkin opiskele siellä lakitiedeyliopistossa? Kauhea sanahirviö…”

  
”Aloitan opiskeluni maanantaina. Ja… opiskelen taidetta, en… lakitiedettä”

  
”Ahaa… no sitten ette varmaan tunnekaan… mutta hei, kyllä te vielä tapaatte!” poika intoili. Loin hänelle vain väkinäisen hymyn ja yritin laittaa ovea kiinni.

  
”No sano terveisiä niille siskoillesi ja sille… Mariukselle… siis jos tunnet hänet”

  
”Toki, toki! Sanon terveisiä koko opiskelijakunnan hallitukselle! Sinusta tulisi hyvä jäsen ja-” työnsin äkkiä oven kiinni. Mikä ihme tuo pentu oli? Uskalsinko enää koskaan astua ulos asunnostani? No, minun oli pakko. Halusin nähdä, minkälainen yliopisto oli. Puin äkkiä ruutupaitani takaisin päälle ja laitoin pipon päähäni. Nappasin pyöräni avaimet ja juoksin varovasti porraskäytävään. Toivottavasti se Gavroche oli jo lähtenyt leikkimään jonnekin…

* * *

 

Yliopistokampus oli todella upea. Se oli todella moderni ja avara. Toivottavasti pääsisin joskus maalaamaan tämänkin. Joku tyttö ojensi minulle jonkun esitteen, jossa kerrottiin tarkemmin yliopistosta. Ennen taideyliopisto oli ollut ihan toisella puolella kaupunkia, mutta nyt se yhdistettiin lakitieteiden yliopiston ja erään musiikkiakatemian kanssa. Kello läheni jo kolmea, mutta silti kampus oli ihan täynnä opiskelijoita. He olivat kaikki niin erilaisia, tunsin sopivani ihan hyvin joukkoon… Kävelin sisälle ja törmäsin heti johonkin opettajaan.

  
”Anteeksi, en huomannut teitä”, sanoin heti. Mies tuijotti hetken minua ja tutkaili minua päästä varpaisiin.

  
”En ole ennen huomannut sinua. Kukas olet?” mies kysyi. Kuinka hän pystyi muka muistamaan? Yliopistossa opiskeli varmaan yli 1000 opiskelijaa.

  
”Tuota… olen uusi opiskelija. Aloitan maanantaina ja tulin hiukan tutkimaan kampusta”  
”No…? Mitä mieltä olet?”

  
”Pidän tästä paikasta oikein paljon. En malta odottaa, että pääsen opiskelemaan”, vastasin ja hymyili. Mies ei väräyttänyt tiukkaa katsettaan.

  
”Olen professori Javert. Olen professorina lakitieteessä. Mutta vaikka en ole opettajasi, niin älä hankkiudu ongelmiin. Sitä et halua, poikaseni, et kun minä olen täällä”, mies sanoi ja lähti. Tunsin väreet kulkevan pitkin selkääni. Onneksi en tosissaan tullut opiskelemaan lakitieteitä. Minulla oli koko ajan sellainen olo, että minua tarkkailtiin. Aulassa oli ainakin 50 ihmistä, mutta ihan kuin joku tuijottaisi minua, ihan koko ajan. Vilkuilin ympärilleni melkein vainoharhaisesti. Ehkä se ei ollut mitään… Huomasin kyltin roikkuvan katossa, siinä luki _Taideyliopisto_. Kävelin kyltin osoittamaan suuntaan ja tulin toiseen aulaan, jossa oli yhä enemmän opiskelijoita. Ihan mukavalta tämä vaikutti. Pari vastaantulijaa hymyili minulle ja jotkut jopa tervehtivät. Pidin tästä ilmapiiristä, turhaan pelkäsin eilen…

* * *

 

”Anteeksi… sinähän annoit minulle tämän?” sanoin tytölle, kun tulin ulos. Tyttö oli silloin antanut minulle pienen esitteen yliopistosta. Tyttö nyökkäsi hymyillen.

  
”Mistä tiesit, että olen uusi oppilas? Täällä on todella paljon oppilaita ja sulauduin mielestäni aika hyvin massaan-”

  
”Minä tunnen kaikki täällä. Olen Cosette, hauska tutustua”

  
”Olen Grantaire. Ja… kuinka voit muka tuntea kaikki?”

  
”Suurin osa ovat naamatuttuja, opiskelen musiikkiakatemiassa pianoa ja klassista musiikkia. Lisäksi tiesin, että tänään tulee varmasti paljon uusia opiskelijoita tutustumaan yliopistoomme. Joten sain isältäni hiukan esitteitä ja ajattelin jakaa niitä uusille”

  
”Isältäsi? Ei kai isäsi ollut se kauhean nyrpeä…?”

  
”Professori Javert? Ehei!” Cosette nauroi. Naurahdin pikkusen, aloin hiukan rentoutua, kun tapasin rentoja ja auttavaisia ihmisiä, ”isäni on tämän yliopiston rehtori. Esittelisin teidät mieluusti, mutta hänellä on nyt kiireitä”

  
”Tapaamme varmasti jossain vaiheessa”

  
”Haluatko, että esittelen sinulle yliopistoa paremmin? Tuntini loppuivat jo ja odotan, että eräs ystäväni pääsee myös tunneiltaan. Hän opiskelee lakitieteellistä. Hän varmasti mieluusti tulisi mukaan esittelykierrokselle”, Cosette ehdotti. En kauheasti pitänyt esittelykierroksista, koska en halunnut mennä häiritsemään kenenkään tuntia. Ja Cosette vaikutti juuri sellaiselta tytöltä, joka varmasti mielellään menisi häiritsemään tunteja.

  
”Jos vain kerrot tässä. Voin odottaa ystävääsi kanssasi”, ehdotin. Cosette vain nyökkäsi ja kävimme istumaan erään suihkulähteen äärelle. Istuimme siinä noin 15 minuuttia. Cosette kertoi aivan kaiken, mitä vain tiesi yliopistosta. Kovin paljon hän ei taidepuolesta tietänyt, mutta kertoi kyllä musiikkiakatemiasta senkin edestä. Aloin hiukan tylsistyä, kun hän meni todella syvälle intervalleihin ja duureihin ja sointuanalyyseihin. Lopulta kuitenkin luoksemme käveli poika valkoisessa kauluspaidassa ja sinisessä liivissä. Hän kantoi kirjoja kainalossaan ja heilautti kättään Cosettelle.

  
”Hei, varpunen”

  
”Hei, Marius. Tässä on Grantaire, hän on uusi opiskelija ja aloittaa maanantaina taidepuolella”, Cosette esitteli minut. Hätkähdin, tuoko oli Marius?

  
”He-hei vaan… sinäkö olet siis Marius?” kysyin. Poika naurahti ja kysyi:

  
”Kiiriikö maineeni edelläni?”

  
”Ei kun… eräs poika, Gavroche, tuli ovelleni tänään ja selitteli jotain jostain Mariuksesta”. Marius naurahti taas ja Cosette kikatti myös.

  
”Gavroche, hän on erään ystäväni pikkuveli. Asut siis tässä aivan lähellä. Gavroche on välillä aikamoinen kiusankappale, joten älä aina avaa ovea”, Marius varoitti. Naurahdin pikkuisen ja nyökkäsin.

  
”Sen kyllä tajusin…”

  
”Äläkä liiku liikaa tässä yliopiston etupihalla. Gavroche liikuskelee välillä täällä hallituksen poikien kanssa ja silloin hän on sietämätön”, Cosette sanoi ja tökkäsi kyynärpäällään Mariusta.

  
”Eikö hänen pitäisi olla koulussa?” kysyin.

  
”Pitäisi. Mutta luuletko, että hän välittää?” Marius nauroi. Naurahdin myös ja vilkaisin kirjoja, joita Marius kantoi. Ne olivat aika paksuja. Huomasin myös, että Mariuksella oli todella siistit mustat pillifarkut ja mustat, juuri kiillotetut nahkakengät. Hän taisi olla aika rikas… Cosette taasen oli pukeutunut keltaiseen mekkoon ja vaaleaan neuleeseen. Tajusin heti, että Marius ja Cosette taisivat olla enemmän, kuin ystäviä.

  
”Mistä siis tulet? Oletko ihan pariisilainen?”

  
”Kuka täällä muka on, Marius?”

  
”Totta… siis? Jostain pienemmästä kaupungista?”

  
”Ömm… Montpellieristä”, vastasin. Vilkaisin kelloon, se alkoi jo lähestyä puoli neljää. Minulla alkoi olla hiukan nälkä. Olisi todella mukava lähteä syömään Mariuksen ja Cosetten kanssa, mutta pelkäsin myös, että olisin vain kolmas pyörä.

  
”Kävin siellä lomalla isäni kanssa. Se on todella upea paikka, Marius!” Cosette hymyili.

  
”Joo, se on. Kuulkaa… minun täytyy vielä hiukan käydä läpi muuttotavaroitani ja muutenkin minun on mentävä syömään, joten jos näemme maanantaina, niin-”  
”Grantaire! Minähän sanoin, että se tulee opiskelemaan tänne!” kuului lapsekas ääni takaani. Käännyin katsomaan ja näin Gavrochen, joka juoksi minua kohti. Häntä seurasi kävellen joukko poikia ja yksi tyttö.

  
”Minä en valehdellut, Éponine!”

  
”Uskotaan, uskotaan…” tyttö sanoi. Hän oli siis Éponine. Hän ei ollut läheskään pirteän veljensä näköinen. Tyttö oli enemmänkin surullisen näköinen mustassa hupparissaan ja hameessaan. Hänen goottimainen tyylinsä sai minut tuntemaan itseni ilopilleriksi, mitä en todellakaan ollut.

  
”Hei, Marius”, tyttö tervehti Mariusta. Näemmä kaikki tunsivat toisensa…

  
”Éponine, lähdetkö kanssamme puistoon? Olisi sääli olla tällaisella ilmalla sisällä”

  
”Saanko minäkin?” Gavroche kysyi.

  
”Et, koska he ovat menossa juomaan. Ja minä lähden mukaan!” ilmoitti yksi pojista ja käveli Mariuksen taakse, läpäyttäen tätä selkään.

  
”Sinä, Gavroche, menet kotiin ja leikit vaikka autoilla”, Cosette sanoi ja taputti poikaa päälaelle.

  
”Taiii autat Grantairea purkamaan hänen laatikoitaan. Eikö se kuulostakin hyvältä idealta?” Marius kysyi. Halusin pois tästä väkijoukosta, en tuntenut ketään näistä ja minua alkoi ahdistaa. Ihan kuin he vetäisivät jotain sisäpiirivitsiä koko ajan, jota en ymmärtänyt.

  
”Se kuulostaa oikein hyvältä idealta. Apu kelpaisi”, sanoin nopeasti.

  
”Tuletteko te muut?” Cosette kysyi ja katsoi poikalaumaa. Yksi pojista tuijotti todella pitkään minua. Hänellä oli vaaleat kiharat, jotka peittivät hiukan hänen taivaansinisiä silmiään. Pojalla oli punainen neule, mustat housut ja nahkasaappaat. Hän piteli kiinni laukkunsa hihnasta ja piteli jotain esitteitä toisessa kädessään.

  
”Me tullaan, vai mitä, Enjolras?” yksi pojista kysyi ja katseli vaaleahiuksista poikaa. Poika ei siirtänyt katsettaan minusta, vaan nyökkäsi vain ja sanoi:

  
”Joo, mekin tullaan” Viimein hän sitten irrotti katseensa minusta ja kääntyi katsomaan Mariusta.

  
”Mutta hei, nähdään maanantaina, Grantaire. Nauti Pariisista viikonloppuna äläkä vaan jämähdä kotiisi, niin kuin Éponine!” Cosette sanoi ja hymyili minulle.

  
”Jäkä, jäkä…” Éponine mutisi.

  
”Tietysti, yritän keksiä jotain tekemistä” sanoin ja hymyilin hänelle. Lähdin sitten kävelemään pois kampukselta Gavrochen kanssa, tuntien heidän katseensa selässäni.

  
”Olisiko hänetkin pitänyt kutsua?” kuulin Mariuksen kysyvän.

  
”Kyllä sinä kerkeät hänen kanssaan juoda, Marius”, yksi pojista nauroi. Enempää en kuullut, koska katosimme jo nurkan taakse Gavrochen kanssa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puhelimessani kilahti jokin. Avasin sen ja huomasin, että minut oli lisätty johonkin whatsapp ryhmään. Mitä helvettiä? Katselin hiukan tuntemattomia numeroita ja nimiä niiden alapuolella. Hallituksen porukkaa… Miksi minut aina sotkettiin hallitukseen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää perjantaita! Tässä teille pikkuinen lahja perjantain kunniaksi. Olen kirjoittanut tätä ficciä nyt jo melkein 15 lukua, mutta tein päätöksen itseni kanssa, että pistän tänne vasta viikonloppuna luvun. Jos rupeen pistelemään päivän aikana 10 lukua, niin seuraavan luvun kirjoittamiseen voi mennä kuukausi ':D Eli ihan vaan hyvän tahdin ylläpitämiseksi julkaisen vain viikonloppuisin. Taisin ehkä sanoa, että julkaisen joka maanantai, mutta sanon nyt että julkaisen uuden luvun joko viikonlopun aikana tai viimeistään maanantaina. Ette tekään varmaan ihan kauhean tiiviiseen tahtiin halua näitä lukea :)

”Eli siis… he ovat jotain hallituksen porukkaa?” kysyin kävellessäni Gavrochen kanssa katua pitkin. Gavroche hyppeli edelläni. Kadulla oli yllättävän hiljaista, pilvet alkoivat kerääntyä taivaalle. Toivottavasti ei alkaisi sataa, ennen kuin pääsemme kotiin.

  
”Joo… Marius kuuluu hallitukseen, mutta se hengailee enemmän Cosetten ja siskoni kanssa”, Gavroche sanoi, ”Éponine kuuluu myös hallitukseen, mutta se on siellä vain Mariuksen vuoksi”

  
”Taidat tietää aika paljon hallituksesta”, huomautin ohimennen.

  
”Minä tiedän kaiken! Siellä on Bahorel, Combeferre, joka muuten opiskelee lakitieteiden lisäksi lääketiedettä vähän niin kuin _harrastuksena_. Sitten on Courfeyrac, joka on Mariuksen tosi hyvä ystävä ja… ja… ai niin! Feuilly, hän ei oikeastaan ole opiskelijana lakitieteellisessä, mutta sai erityisluvan päästä hallitukseen. Hän opiskelee akatemiassa. Ja sitten on Jean ja Joly, jotka ovat koko porukan fiksuimmat jätkät. Ja sitten hallituksen vanhin, Lesgle. Hän lopettaa opiskelunsa kohta, joten hänet hyvästellään ihan pian. Heippa vaan, Lesgle. Ei tule ikävä ainakaan tältä kantilta”. Hitto kun olin niin utelias. Hieroin hiukan kiusaantuneena niskaani ja kysyin varovasti:

  
”E – entäs se… se vaaleahiuksinen poika? Kenellä oli se punainen neule?”

  
”Ai niin! Unohdin itse pääjehun! Enjolras on hallituksen puheenjohtaja”, Gavroche sanoi. Tietenkin hän oli jonkinlainen johtaja. Hän vaikutti todella karismaattiselta, hänen pelkkä katseensa oli todella karismaattinen.

  
”Rehtori on tosi ylpeä hallituksesta. Mutta professori Javert ei kauheasti pidä siitä”

  
”Minusta tuntuu, että professori Javert ei pidä yhtään mistään…” mutisin. Gavroche naurahti ja minä myös.

  
”Miksi olet niin kiinnostunut hallituksesta?” hän kysyi. Voi hitto, en minä ollut kiinnostunut… paitsi että olin. En ollut kiinnostunut päätöksenteosta, mutta… Ehkä heidän mielenkiintoinen puheenjohtajansa sai minut kiinnostamaan.

  
”Tykkään politiikasta. Mutta hei, miten olisi juoksukisa meille?” ehdotin. En halunnut jäädä sateen alle ja totta kai Gavroche otti haasteen vastaan, koska hän oli valmis ottamaan minkä tahansa haasteen vastaan.

* * *

 

Istuimme illalla matollani Gavrochen kanssa ja söimme suklaajäätelöä. Olimme saaneet kaapit ja sängyn kasattua, mutta moni tavara oli vielä paketeissa.

  
”Kiitos jäätelöstä”, Gavroche kiitti. Heilautin vain kättäni.

  
”Kiitoksena siitä, että autoit kasaamaan sängyn ja kaapit. Ja kirjoituspöydän”, sanoin. Gavroche laski kipon lattialle ja kaiveli yhtä pahvilaatikkoa. Minä vain katselin tyynenä vierestä, joka näemmä hämmästytti Gavrochea hiukan.

  
”Kun me muutimme tänne, en saanut koskeakaan siskoni laatikoihin. Ihme, että annat minun tonkia tavaroitasi”, hän sanoi.

  
”Ei minulla ole mitään salattavaa”, sanoin ja vein tyhjän kupin tiskialtaaseen. Gavroche nosti pahvilaatikosta pari maalausta, johon oli maalattu silmiä ja käsiä, ne olivat vasta luonnostelmia. Muut taulut olivat täynnä poikien kasvoja ja käsiä.

  
”Piirrä minut, niin kuin ranskalaiset poikasi, Grantaire”, Gavroche nauroi ja katseli tauluja. Virnistin ja kävin istumaan tiskipöydälle.

  
”Eikö _Titanic_ ole k-16?” kysyin.

  
”Époninen lempielokuvia, niitä tulee aina välillä katsottua”, Gavroche sanoi, ”olet tosi taitava. Ei ihme, että menit taidekouluun. Laki ei oikein sovi sinulle”

  
”Olen tällainen gangsteri”, sanoin ja heiluttelin jalkojani. Vilkaisin astioita tiskialtaassa. Vihasin tiskaamista, voi luoja. Kello alkoi lähestyä jo kymmentä. Hyppäsin alas tiskipöydältä ja kävelin Gavrochen luo makuuhuoneeseen. Nostin hänet seisomaan.

  
”Okei, pikkumies. Syöhän jätskisi ja lähde nukkumaan. Nukkumaanmenoaika meni jo kaksi tuntia sitten”, sanoin. Gavroche intti hiukan vastaan, mutta hän ei voinut haukotuksilleen mitään.

  
”Tule milloin vaan kylään. Minulla on jäätelöä pakkasessa”, lupasin ja saatoin Gavrochen ovelle.

  
”Tämä on sitten sopimus! Jos tulen neljältä yöllä ensi viikolla, niin lupaat istua kanssani makkarissasi ja syödä jäätelöä kanssani! Vaikka sinun pitäisi herätä kuudelta seuraavana aamuna! Tai vaikka olisi maailmanloppu tulossa!” Gavroche vaati. Nauroin ja pörrötin hänen päätään.

  
”Totta kai! Sopimus on sopimus. Muista koputtaa, älä rimputa ovikelloa. Koko rappu herää, jos rimputat”, sanoin. Gavroche virnisti ja lähti sitten.

* * *

 

Minäkin olisin halunnut käydä nukkumaan, mutta silti luin vielä hetken kirjaa sängyllä jouluvalojen loisteessa. Inhosin liian kirkkaita lamppuja, kynttilät ja jouluvalot olivat tunnelmallisia. Olin ajanut partani kokonaan pois ja koskettelin välillä sileitä poskiani. Outoa… Silloin puhelimeni soi. Kello oli melkein kaksitoista! Kuka tähän aikaan soitteli? Ihme kyllä se oli äiti. Hänen nukkumaanmenoaikansa oli hyvin samoihin aikoihin, kuin Gavrochen.

  
”Hei, äiti”

  
”Hei, mussukka. Anteeksi, etten kerennyt soittaa. Mutta isäsi vei minut tansseihin ja olemme nyt vähän niin kuin jatkoilla tässä läheisessä baarissa ja-”

  
”Sinä? Jatkoilla?” nauroin ja suljin kirjan. Nousin istumaan sängylle.

  
”Tiedän, rakas”, äitini nauroi, ”onko sinulla ollut kivaa? Oliko yliopisto mukava? Ei kai siellä eksy?”

  
”Sain jo pari kaveria. Yhden Mariuksen ja Cosetten. Ja sitten pari heidän kaveriaan…”

  
”Mahtavaa, että olet jo saanut kavereita. Siellä on ikävää olla yksin. Ovatko he ihan pariisilaisia vai ovatko he jostain muualta, kuten sinä?”

  
”He ovat varmaan kaikki jostain muualta, ainakin Cosette ja Marius. Täällä on aika paljon porukkaa muualta”

  
”Saitko kenestäkään muuttoapua? Vai puritko kaiken yksin?”

  
”Eräs Gavroche tuli auttamaan”

  
”Opiskeleeko hän siellä yliopistossa vai onko hän naapurisi?”

  
”Hän on naapuri ja-” silloin kuulin jotain mölyä ulkoa, suoraan ikkunani alta. Nousin sängyltä ja sanoin äidille:

  
”Anteeksi, pitää mennä. Jotkut idiootit mölyävät aivan ikkunani alla ja haluaisin lukea rauhassa”

  
”Okei. Älä valvo liian myöhään. Viestitellään aamulla. Hyvää yötä”

  
”Hyvää yötä, äiti”, sanoin ja napsautin kännykän kiinni. Katsoin avoimesta ikkunasta alas ja näin siellä pari poikaa. He taisivat olla hiukan humalassa. Mutta hehän olivat… niitä hallituksen porukoita, Mariuksen ja Cosetten ystäviä. Olin hiukan ottanut selvää hallituksesta Gavrochen avulla. Nuo taisivat olla Joly ja Courfeyrac.

  
”Heiii… onks toi se Mariuksen ystävä?” Joly huusi ja heilutti kättään minulle. Kurkkasin vain ikkunasta ja nojasin ikkunalautaan. Heilautin varovasti kättäni.

  
”Tuu jatkoille!” Courfeyrac pyysi.

  
”En voi… täytyy… nukkua”, kuulostin ihan helvetin idiootilta. Ja tiedostin sen heti, kun pojat repesivät nauramaan. Silloin huomasin loppujenkin hallituslaisten kävelevän tien yli kohti taloamme. Cosette roikkui Mariuksen kaulassa ja muut naureskelivat. Éponine käveli myös kiinni Mariuksessa. Varsinainen naistenmies…

  
”Heiii! Grantaire! Miten menee?” Marius kysyi. Hän vaikutti olevan ihan selvin päin. He kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan ikkunaan. Ahdisti…

  
”Ihan hyvin. Lueskelen yhtä… romaania”, sanoin. Kuulostin entistä tylsemmältä.

  
”Kiitos, Grant, kun pidit silmällä pikkuveljeäni”, Éponine kiitti. Hänkään ei ollut humalassa, ainakin kaksi yhdestätoista ei ollut humalassa.

  
”Ei tarvitse kiittää. Gavroche oli ihan kivaa seuraa. Ja… sano vain R”

  
”Oletko varma, ettet ole ottanut jotain? Koska Gavroche _ei ole_ kivaa seuraa, jos on selvin”, Lesgle huusi. Naurahdin pienesti ja hieroin niskaani.

  
”Otin yhden oluen”

  
”Se on alku. Tuletko jatkoille? Joly lupasi hyvän jatkopaikan tuossa parin korttelin päässä”, Marius sanoi, ”tulimme saattamaan Époninen kotiin”  
  
”Olet ihan tylsä tytsy, kun lähdet jo nyt kotiiiin”, Jean valitti ja hän leikitteli hiukan Époninen hiuksilla. Éponine vain työnsi Jeanin pois ja lävisti kerran hiuksensa.

  
”R, tuletko hengaamaan hetkeksi luokseni? Minulla on avaamaton kuohuva jääkaapissa. Azelma on jossain ojassa pummimassa, joten seura kelpaisi”, Éponine ehdotti. En tiennyt oikeastaan, mitä vastata. Koko päivän minulla oli ollut perhosia vatsassa tavattuani uusia ihmisiä. Ja nyt minun pitäisi keksiä jotain juteltavaa Époninen kanssa. Tosin tuskin minä selvin päin lähtisin sieltäkään, jos lähtisin.

  
”Surkeaa flirttailua, ’Ponine”, Courfeyrac nauroi ja alkoi sitten selittää Mariukselle jotain. Éponine tuhahti taas.

  
”Itseasiassa, Éponine, minä join sen skumpan sieltä jääkaapista toissa päivänä. Muistatko? Kun olimme pelaamassa twisteriä luonasi?” Joly muistutti, ”Mutta älä huoli. Kyllä minä teille skumpan järjestän!” hän repäisi viinipullon pois Enjolraksen kädestä ja ojensi Éponille. Enjolras katsoi häntä vihaisena.

  
”En halua juoda Enjolraksen viinejä, kiitos vain”, sanoin. Enjolras katsoi minuun hiukan yllättyneenä, hän varmaan yllättyi, kun muistin hänen nimensä tai edes tiesin sen.

  
”Ei Enjolras pahastu, vai mitä? Sinähän puhuit koko ajan tuosta pojasta, kun olimme puistossa”, Joly nauroi. Enjolras katsoi murhaavasti Jolya ja vilkaisi sitten nopeasti minua, ennen kuin hän lähti kävelemään alas katua muiden poikien kanssa.

  
”Anteeksi, Éponine… olen tosi väsynyt ja haluaisin vain nopeasti nukkumaan. Ehkä joku toinen ilta?” ehdotin. Éponine vain nyökkäsi ja näytti peukkua. Hän käveli sisälle ja minä jäin katsomaan, kun hallituksen pojat kävelivät pari korttelia ja menivät sitten sisälle johonkin taloon. Olisinpa lähtenyt mukaan jatkoille. Miksi Enjolras oli koko ajan puhunut minusta? Ehkä Marius voisi huomenna kertoa…

* * *

 

Aamulla heräsin sateen ropinaan. Helvetti, olin jättänyt ikkunan auki ja nyt ikkunan edusta oli ihan märkä. Suljin äkkiä ikkunan ja laitoin pyyhkeen lattialle. Vilkaisin kelloon ja pörrötin hiukan kiharaisia hiuksiani. Kello oli puoli kahdeksan. Voisin vaikka tiskata ja laittaa päälle, ennen kuin lähdin herättelemään Mariusta. Luulin siinä menevän tunti, mutta olinkin jo kahdeksan aikaan valmis. Kävin makaamaan sängylle ja tuijottelin kattoa. Hiljaista oli ollut koko yön. Selkeästi isoimmat bileet olivat siellä parin korttelin päässä. Olisi pitänyt vain ottaa se Enjolraksen skumppa ja juoda sitä Époninen kanssa. Olisin voinut luoda joihinkin muihinkin hyvät välit, kuin Mariukseen ja Cosetteen. Silloin puhelimessani kilahti jokin. Avasin sen ja huomasin, että minut oli lisätty johonkin whatsapp ryhmään. Mitä helvettiä? Katselin hiukan tuntemattomia numeroita ja nimiä niiden alapuolella. Hallituksen porukkaa… Miksi minut aina sotkettiin hallitukseen?

Courfeyrac: ”Nyt on lisätty. Terve, R”  
Marius: ”Moi, R! Nukuttiko hyvin?”  
Cosette: ”Ei ainakaan minua. Voisiko joku mennä ostamaan munia? Haluaisin tehdä munakasta”  
Éponine: ”Ei pysty. Gavroche lähti puistoon ja olen nyt lastenlikkana”

Mitä tähän muka pitäisi vastata? Kai pitäisi vain heittäytyä mukaan. Gavrochelta olin kuullut, että Marius asui samassa talossa, samassa rapussa. Ja löin vetoa, että Marius ja Cosette olivat Mariuksen luona.

Grantaire: ”Tulen käymään, Marius. Tuon samalla munia”  
Cosette: ”Kiitos, R. Olet enkeli <3”

Laitoin kännykän taskuuni ja laitoin kengät jalkaan. Kävelin rappuset alas ja astuin sateiseen ilmaan. Kännykkäni kilahteli koko ajan, pitäisi mykistää keskustelu. Minua ei kiinnostanut eilisen kännitarinat. Menin toiseen rappuun sisälle ja avasin keskustelun.

Jean: ”Aika hyvä frendi toi R”  
Bahorel: ”Nukkuuko Joly vielä? Meidän piti mennä kuntosalille…”  
Jean: ”Nukkuu. Se punkkaa täällä Enjolraksen kanssa”  
Bahorel: ”No herätä se! Täällä tehdään jo venyttelyjä”  
Courfeyrac: ”Etkö eilen juonut ihan hirveät kännit?”  
Bahorel: ”Treeni parantaa darran”  
Jean: ”Olen eri mieltä”  
Joly: ”Tullaan, tullaan, kun keretään…”  
Bahorel: ”Nähdään alhaalla”

Mykistin keskustelun ja pimputin ovikelloa. Cosette tuli avaamaan. Hänellä oli ihastuttava vaaleanpunainen aamutakki ja hän säteili, vaikka hänen eilisiltaiset meikkinsä olivat vähän sieltä tännepäin.

  
”Hei, R! Kiitos kun toit munia. Teen meille kaikille aamiaista!” Cosette innostui ja käveli keittiöön. Marius olikin jo laittanut päälle. Kävelin olohuoneeseen ja moikkasin häntä. Marius istui sohvalla ja katseli telkkaria.

  
”Et sitten lähtenyt Époninen mukaan?” Marius kysyi. Pudistin vain päätäni.

  
”Eikö hänellä ole vientiä? Koska minä en ole mikään prinssi uljas”, nauroin. Marius naurahti myös.

  
”On hänellä. Mutta hänellä on tapana ihastua vääränlaisiin miehiin, ikävä kyllä”, Marius sanoi ja vakavoitui hiukan, ”olen huolissani hänestä. Hän on kuin sisko minulle. En haluaisi, että hän… tiedäthän… satuttaa itsensä”

  
”Niin…” vilkaisin Cosettea keittiössä, joka popitti radiosta tulevaa kappaletta, ”kuule, Marius… oletteko te… tai siis… sinä ja Cosette…?”

  
”Olemmeko me pari?” Marius kysyi.

  
”Niin… kun… te olette aika paljon yhdessä ja Cosette näytti yöpyvän luonasi ja näin. Enkä tietenkään tarkoita, etteivätkö tyttö ja poika voisi olla kavereita, mutta te olette-”

  
”Epäilyttävän läheisiä?” Marius nauroi. Hän oli uskomattoman rento.

  
”En nyt sano epäilyttävän…”

  
”Olemme me… tai siis… meidän tilanteemme on vähän sellainen, että… okei, olemme pari, epävirallinen sellainen. Emme kauheasti puhu tilanteestamme. Nautimme vain toistemme seurasta”

  
”Ahaa… sellainen tilanne”, sanoin ja nojasin selkänojaan. Cosette käveli olohuoneen ovelle ja kysyi:

  
”Onko sinulla lisää munia kotona? Koska haluaisin mielelläni käyttää nuo loput”

  
”Anna mennä vain. Kauppaan pääsee milloin vain”, sanoin virnistäen. Cosette taputti käsiään ja juoksi takaisin keittiöön.

  
”Hän tykkää kokata?”

  
” _Rakastaa_ kokata”, Marius korjasi. Hymyilin pikkuisen. Olin aika ylpeä itsestäni. Olin saanut todella paljon kavereita ja se oli mahtavaa. En tiennyt, olimmeko sentään ihan sydänystäviä, mutta jotain sentään. Nautin siitä. En sentään ollut yksin tässä suurkaupungissa.

  
”Ette siis ole paikallisia?” kysyin.

  
”Emme. Cosette käytännössä on, mutta hän ei koskaan ole asunut Pariisin keskustassa ennen opiskeluaikojaan. Minä taasen olen tuolta etelämmästä. Samoin aika moni hallituslainen. Enjolras on pariisilainen syntyjään, mutta me muut tulemme mistä tulemme”, Marius kertoi.

  
”Olette sopeutuneet tänne aika hyvin…” sanoin ja katselin ulos pienestä ikkunasta.

  
”Pakko sopeutua. Ja kyllä sinäkin sopeudut. Pariisi on… ehkä iso, mutta se ottaa avosylin vastaan”

  
”Entä terrorismi? Arvaamattomat ihmiset?” kysyin. Marius vaikutti vaivaantuneelta ja otti paremman asennon sohvalla.

  
”Tuollaisia asioita ei pidä miettiä. Pariisissa on niin paljon upeita asioita, että unohtaa ne kaikki ikävät asiat. Ja niin sen pitäisi ollakin”, Marius sanoi, ”sinun pitäisi tutustua meihin paremmin. Ehkä ensi kerralla voit lähteä juhlimaan kanssamme”

  
”No… niin. Tapasimme vasta eilen, joten olisi ihan kiva kuulla teistä lisää”

  
”Usko pois, me haluamme kuulla sinusta ihan kaiken. Sinä olit hallituksen ykköspuheenaihe eilen”

  
”Miksi ihmeessä?” kysyin hiukan pelästyneenä.

  
”Meillä on vain tapana jutella uusista opiskelijoista. Mutta älä huoli, minä pidän huolen, että sinusta saadaan mahdollisimman hyvä kuva. Ja Cosette myös. Kehuimme sinua maasta taivaisiin”

  
”No ei teidän olisi tarvinnut…”

  
”Haluamme, että tunnet olosi kotoisaksi ja tervetulleeksi. Sinulla on aika samoja aatteita, kuin hallituksen pojilla. Et tietenkään voi päästä hallitukseen, mutta se ei tarkoita, ettetkö voisi hengailla kanssamme. Cosettekin hengailee, eikä hän kuulu hallitukseen”, Marius selitti. Hymyilin pikkuisen ja vilkaisin puhelintani. Teki mieli katsoa, mitä hallituksen ryhmässä tällä kertaa riehuttiin.

  
”Pojat, tulkaa syömään! Keitin teille kahviakin!” Cosette huusi keittiöstä. Katsoin vielä nopeasti viestit, ennen kuin menin syömään:

Joly: ”Hei, kumpi oli ensin; muna vai kana?”  
Cosette: ”Muna”  
Courfeyrac: ”Kana”  
Bahorel: ”Kana”  
Cosette: “Millä perusteella?”  
Gavroche: ”Ilman kanaa ei voi tulla munia”  
Joly: ”Kuka päästi Gavrochen ryhmään?!”  
Bahorel: ”Annetaan pojalle tilaisuus!”  
*Cosette poistui*  
*Joly poistui*  
*Marius poistui*  
* Courfeyrac poistui*  
*Jean poistui*  
*Sinä poistuit*  
*Lesgle poistui*  
*Feuilly poistui*  
*Éponine poistui*  
Gavroche: ”Minut lisättiin! Kiitos, Bahorel!”  
Bahorel: ”Sori, poju”  
*Bahorel poistui*  
Gavroche: ”No… jäätiin sitten kahdestaan, vai mitä, Enjolras?”  
*Enjolras poistui*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Arvatkaa keillä meni eilen pitkään. Saanko esitellä uuden parimme; Éponine ja Grantaire!” Lesgle sanoi ja osoitti meitä kahta. Éponine vain hymyili, mutta minä näytin todella, todella säikähtäneeltä. Emme me olleet pari. Miksen vain sanonut sitä suoraan Époninelle? Katsoin Mariusta ja Cosettea, jotka säteilivät, kuin aamuaurinko kahvilan ikkunasta. Ei hitto… Katsoin pöydän päässä istuvaa Enjolrasta, joka katsoi minua tosi pitkään ilmeettömästi. Hän ei ollut koskenutkaan ruokaansa. Miksi sinä aina tuijotat minua?!?! Voisitko edes joskus sanoa jotain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää ystävänpäivää! Tässä teille pienimuotoinen lahja :3 omistettu kaikille niille yksinäisille sieluille, jotka viettävät ystävänpäivän lukien fanficcejä(kuten minä :D)

Lauantaina yritettiin tehdä whatsapp – ryhmää, johon ei lisättäisi Gavrochea, mutta aina jokin jossain vaiheessa päivää lisäsi hänet, ihan vain vitsinä. Lopulta selvisi, että Feuilly ja Bahorel olivat lisäilleet Gavrochea koko ajan, joten heidät poistettiin ryhmästä pariksi päiväksi. Minä taasen en ollut toteuttanut Cosetten käskyä. Istuin koko viikonlopun kotona ja piirtelin milloin mitäkin. Sunnuntai-iltana katselin netflixiä läppäriltä ja söin samalla nuudeleita. Silloin kuulin ääntä rapusta, aika kovaa ääntä. Ihan kuin se olisi tullut oveni takaa. Nousin ylös ja hiivin ovelleni. Painoin korvan vasten ovea, mutta en kuullut mitään muuta, kuin muminaa. Hitto… avasin varovasti postiluukun ja kuuntelin.

  
”Emme voi hyväksyä häntä hallitukseen, koska hän ei opiskele lakitiedettä”, kuului ääni.

  
”Feuillykään ei opiskele ja silti hän on hallituksessa! Miksemme hyväksyisi häntä?” sanoi toinen ääni.

  
”Eihän Grantaire edes ole hakenut paikkaa hallituksesta…” huomautti kolmas ääni. Hätkähdin ja kuuntelin tarkemmin. Miksi he puhuivat minusta?

  
”Gavroche sanoi, että hän on kiinnostunut politiikasta”

  
”Kannattaako sitä poikaa uskoa kaikessa?”

  
”Miksi juttelemme tässä hänen ovensa vieressä? Hän saattaa kuulla…”

  
”Éponine sanoi nähneensä hänet kaupassa äsken. Hän ei voi olla kotona”

  
”Ajattelin, että menisimme tapaamaan häntä. _Siksi_ seisomme tässä. Mutta jos hän on kerran kaupassa…”

  
”No ainahan sitä saa koputtaa”, yksi sanoi ja silloin kuului koputus ovelta. Laitoin postiluukun kiinni niin hiljaa, kuin ikinä pystyin. Onneksi he eivät huomanneet sitä. Pidätin hengitystä ja nielaisin. En halunnut avata ovea, antakoon heidän luulla, että olen kaupassa.

  
”Ei se ole kotona…”

  
”Niinhän Éponine sanoi! Uskoisitte joskus häntäkin”

  
”Niin, niin… mennäänkö minun luokseni?”

  
”Mennään vaan”. Kuului kävelemisen askelia, kunnes joku kysyi:

  
”Tuletko sinä, Enjolras? Vai jäätkö odottamaan poikaa?” hätkähdin uudestaan ja kyyristyin istumaan lattialle. Nyt hengitin raskaasti ja tajusin, että Enjolras kuuli sen. Hän oli nimittäin pitkään hiljaa.

  
”No? Enjolras?” joku kysyi kauempana portaikossa.

  
”Tulen… kuulin vain… jotain…” Enjolras sanoi. Hän kumartui ja avasi yhtäkkiä postiluukun. Hän tuijotti minua suoraan silmiin sinisillä silmillään ja räpytti niitä pari kertaa. Katsoin häntä tosi säikähtyneenä.

  
”Ei hän ole kotona”, Enjolras totesi lopulta ja sulki postiluukun. Hän lähti kävelemään rappusia ylös muiden poikien kanssa. Mitä ihmettä? Hänhän näki minut!

* * *

 

Kävelin ympäri makuuhuonetta sunnuntai-iltana. En tiedä, pitikö Enjolras minua ihan tyhmänä ja jos piti, niin miksi hän sanoi pojille, etten ollut kotona? Silloin ovikelloni soi, keskeyttäen pohdiskeluni. Säikähdin taas. Mitä jos se oli… Enjolras? Kävelin ovelle ja katsoi ovisilmästä, en nähnyt mitään. Eli se oli todennäköisesti Gavroche. Avasin oven ja sanoin:

  
”Hyvä, että tulit”

  
”Onko sinulla jäätelöä? En osaa matikan tehtäviä ja ajattelin, että sinä osaisit auttaa”, Gavroche sanoi. Päästin hänet sisään ja menin hakemaan jäätelöä pakkasesta. Istuin sitten poikaa vastapäätä.

  
”Minulla on ongelma, Gavroche. Ja se koskee hallitusta”

  
”Minä olen hyvä ratkaisemaan sellaisia ongelmia”, hän sanoi ja alkoi syödä jäätelöä.

  
”Kuulin tänään, kun Enjolras ja pari muuta hallituksen jäsentä juttelivat minusta. Ja haluan tietää, mitä he juttelevat. Tiedän, etteivät he juttele minusta wa – ryhmässä, koska minä olen siinä ryhmässä. Mutta kokouksissa he varmaan…”

  
”Kyllä se hoituu, R”, Gavroche lupasi, ”en pääse kokouksiin, mutta minulla on toinen keino”

  
”Oikeasti? Voisiko vaikka Éponine kertoa, mitä he juttelevat kokouksissa?”

  
”Éponineen ei voi luottaa, koska se kertoo Mariukselle kaiken. Ja Marius kertoo kaiken Courfeyracille ja Courfeyrac kertoo kaiken Enjolrakselle. Mutta minulla on nauhuri”

  
”Nauhuri?”

  
”Sellainen äänitin. Se tallentaa ääntä jopa 5 tuntia. Voin laittaa sen Époninen laukkuun kiinni. Ja sitten sinä nappaat sen pois heti kokouksen jälkeen”

  
”Minä? Etkö sinä voisi tehdä sitä ja toimittaa nauhurin minulle?”

  
”Ei käy. Heillä on kokous huomenna ja olen seuraavat kolme päivää mummini luona kaupungin toisella puolella. Mutta ei nauhuria ole hankala irrottaa. Kun Éponine ei katso laukkuaan, nappaat vain nauhurin pois. Kiinnitän sen laukun sisäosaan”, Gavroche sanoi. Hymy nousi huulilleni ja pörrötin hänen päätään.

  
”Mitä tekisin ilman sinua?”

* * *

 

Maanantaina lähtiessäni koululle oloni oli itsevarma. Tulin etupihalle ja luin siinä hetken erästä varjostuksesta kertovaa tietokirjaa. Tuntini alkaisi vasta 20 minuutin päästä, joten tässä oli aikaa lukea hetki. Nostin katseeni ja näin Gavrochen hallituksen poikien kanssa. Éponine näytti myös olevan siinä. Gavroche näytti minulle peukkua ja halasi sitten siskoaan, lähtien bussipysäkille. Okei, miten saisin Époninelta nauhurin? Nousin ylös ja laitoin kirjan laukkuuni. Kun nostin katseeni, Cosette ja Marius olivat jo juosseet luokseni.

  
”Emme edes huomanneet, että tulit jo!” Cosette sanoi, ”onko sinulla nyt siis joitakin tunteja? Haluatko tulla kanssamme ruokatunnilla syömään?”

  
”E-en vielä tiedä. Katselen hiukan aikataulujani”, vastasin ja vilkaisin Époninea, joka käveli myös parin muun pojan kanssa luokseni.

  
”Hei, R”, hän tervehti.

  
”Éponine! Sinua itseasiassa etsinkin… Olen pahoillani, etten päässyt silloin perjantaina kanssasi lasilliselle. Niin… miten olisi tänä iltana?” ehdotin. Hymy kohosi Époninen huulille.

  
”Juomista arki-iltana! On se kova…” Courfeyrac nauroi, joka oli myös liittynyt mukaan keskusteluun.

  
”Kyllä se käy. Tuletko vaikka kuudelta luokseni?”

  
”Joo… entäs siskosi? Onko hän jossain?”

  
”Se on jo kolmatta päivää ryyppyretkellä jossain. Ei se tänään kotiin tule”, Éponine lupaili. Courfeyrac nauroi taas ja tökkäsi Époninea. Vilkaisin kelloon ja väitin, että minulla oli kovakin kiire.

* * *

 

Istuin illalla Époninen kanssa hänen huoneessaan. Hänen huoneensa oli aika hyvin sisustettu, mutta tosi tumma. Verhot oli vedetty ikkunan eteen. Aika ikävän pimeää, mutta hänen laittamansa kynttilät valaisivat hiukan. Kilistin Époninen kanssa.

  
”Asut siis täällä siskosi ja veljesi kanssa? Mites vanhempasi?” kysyin.

  
”Ei heitä ole kiinnostanut koskaan lapsensa. He varmaan tekevät jotain laitonta bisnestä jossain päin maailmaa…”

  
”Eli et ole edes varma, ovatko he Ranskassa?”

  
”Ei sitä voi tietää. Enkä edes halua tietää. Puhutaanko jostain muusta?”

  
”Totta kai, jos haluat. Mitä harrastat?” kysyin. Éponine joi tosi nopeasti ja kaatoi heti lisää. Minä pyrin juomaan hitaasti, jotten tulisi edes pieneen humalaan. Halusin olla selvillä, kun menin tänään kotiin ja kuuntelin nauhan. Éponine ei vain suostunut edes käymään vessassa tai poistumaan huoneestaan. Vilkaisin hänen laukkuaan aina välillä. Lopulta minunkin oli juotava enemmän ja enemmän, sillä Éponine alkoi epäillä jotain. Laukku oli aivan Époninen takana. Voisin napata nauhurin, mutta… minun oli tehtävä jotain typerää, jota saattaisin katua vielä pitkään. Mutta äh, menköön. Vedin Époninen suudelmaan kesken hänen lauseensa ja odotin, että hän sulkisi silmänsä. Niin hän lopulta teki ja uppoutui suudelmaan. Kiedoin molemmat käteni hänen ympärilleen, mutta ujutin varovasti oikean käteni hänen laukkuunsa. Sain repäistyä nauhurin pois ja piilotin sen äkkiä housujeni takataskuun. Yritin irrottautua pois suudelmasta, mutta Éponine vain jatkoi. Kun en enää suudellut takaisin, hän alkoi suudella kaulaani.

  
”Minun pitäisi varmaan… mennä kotiin…” sanoin hiljaa.

  
”Älä vielä…” Éponine pyysi. Huokaisin, minun kävi sääliksi häntä. Miksi, voi miksi olin edes tehnyt tämän. Suutelin sitten häntä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Se jatkui pikkutunneille asti…

* * *

 

Aamulla heräsin Époninen herätyskelloon. Vilkaisin kelloa ja hätkähdin. Okei, otetaan ihan rauhassa näin aluksi ja käydään perusasiat läpi.

  1. Olin ilman vaatteita
  2. Makasin Époninen vieressä
  3. Olin ilman vaatteita _ja_ makasin Époninen vieressä, joka ei näemmä herännyt kelloon
  4. Tuntini alkoi puolen tunnin päästä
  5. Missä oli nauhuri?!



Nousin äkkiä ja pengoin housujeni taskuja. Siellä se oli, onneksi. En kerennyt nyt kuunnella nauhuria, koska oli lähdettävä kouluun, mutta ehkä illalla voisin. Laitoin nopeasti päälleni ja otin laukkuni. Vilkaisin Époninea, joka nukkui rauhallisesti sängyssä. Huokaisin, mitä sinä idiootti taas menit tekemään, Grantaire? Lähdin asunnosta hiljaa, mutta rapussa minun teki mieli huutaa. Mitä me eilen oikein teimme? Päähän särki, mutta ei sentään oksettanut. En siis ollut ollut missään kauheassa humalassa. Tai mitä jos olin? Mitä jos teimme… no me todellakin teimme jotain. Miksi muuten olisimme alasti? Ja kaiken lisäksi törmäsin rappukäytävässä Lesgleen.

  
”R! Olitkos Époninen luona? Taisi eilinen mennä vähän pitkäksi” hän virnuili. Voi luoja, jos hän kertoi jotain muille.

  
”Joo tuota… niin meni. Minulla on aika kiire kouluun”, sanoin nopeasti. Lesgle selitteli vielä hetken jotain, katsoen perääni, kun kävelin rappuset alas ovelle. Voi helvettiii… Hyppäsin pyörän selkään ja pyöräilin koululle.

* * *

 

Ruokalassa törmäsin Mariukseen, Éponineen ja Cosetteen.

  
”Hei, tule istumaan kanssamme”, Marius hymyili. Vastasin hymyyn hymylläni ja vilkaisin Époninea, joka hymyili minulle. Kun olin vienyt tarjottimen pöytään, vedin Époninen kanssani vähän kauemmas pöydästä.

  
”Kuule… mitä me eilen teimme? Koska minä en muista mitään”, kysyin. Éponine nauroi, hän näytti säteilevän ja Marius ja Cosette huomasivat sen.

  
”Noo… kaikkea kivaa. Minulla ainakin oli kivaa. Eikö sinulla sitten?”

”Kyllä siitä jonkinlainen hyvä maku jäi suuhun, mutta… mitä me nyt? Tai siis… olemmeko me…?”

  
”Totta kai olemme! Kanssasi oli älyttömän mukavaa… Se oli ehkä ihanin yöni koskaan”, Éponine hymyili ja otti kädestäni kiinni. Hän veti minut kanssaan istumaan pöytään. Marius virnisti minulle, no niin, nyt hän tiesi ja kohta koko hallitus ties- siinä paha missä mainitaan. Hallituksen pojat kävelivät ruokalaan ja totta kai he änkesivät samaan pöytään syömään.

  
”Nyt tehdään vähän pilaa”, Joly sanoi ja otti kalapalan, ”tehän tiedätte, että Javert on allerginen kalalle?”

  
”Tiedän mitä ajat takaa, Joly”, Jean virnuili ja otti haarukkansa. He alkoivat rakentamaan jotain ihme viritelmää, joka alkoi muistuttaa ritsaa.

  
”Ei onnistu. Javert istuu aina tosi kaukana meistä”, Lesgle sanoi.

  
”Siksi tästä tuleekin ritsa! Ja hyvä sellainen”, Joly sanoi. Naurahdin, vai että tällaista. Tajusin Époninen pitelevän kiinni kädestäni, joka lepäsi pöydällä.

  
”Arvatkaa keillä meni eilen pitkään. Saanko esitellä uuden parimme; Éponine ja Grantaire!” Lesgle sanoi ja osoitti meitä kahta. Éponine vain hymyili, mutta minä näytin todella, todella säikähtäneeltä. Emme me olleet pari. Miksen vain sanonut sitä suoraan Époninelle? Katsoin Mariusta ja Cosettea, jotka säteilivät, kuin aamuaurinko kahvilan ikkunasta. Ei hitto… Katsoin pöydän päässä istuvaa Enjolrasta, joka katsoi minua tosi pitkään ilmeettömästi. Hän ei ollut koskenutkaan ruokaansa. _Miksi sinä aina tuijotat minua?!?! Voisitko edes joskus sanoa jotain?_

  
”Nyt se on valmis!” Joly riemuitsi ja laittoi kalapalan outoon viritelmäänsä. Hän venytti Cosetten hiusnauhoista tehtyä nauhaa ja päästi irti. Kalapala lensi yllättäen suoraan ruokalan toiseen päähän Javertin lautaselle ja hän söi sen heti, välittämättä tai katsomatta ruokaansa.

  
”Mitä jos hän on vakavastikin allerginen?” kysyin.

  
”Ei hän ole. Hänelle tulee sellaista tosi rumaa punaista ihottumaa naamalle”, Courfeyrac virnuili.

  
”Syökäähän nopeasti”, Enjolras käski. Hän näytti tietävän, mitä tästä seurasi. Joten me söimme ja veimme tarjottimet pois. Menimme sitten seisomaan ruokalan oven lähelle. Javert raapi hiukan leukaansa ja poskeaan ja yhtäkkiä hänen naamansa oli aivan punainen ja täynnä outoja patteja.

  
”Javert… naamasi näyttää… oudolta. Et kai ole syönyt kalaa?” eräs naisopettaja kysyi. Javert kosketti naamaansa ja raapi lisää. Silloin hän huomasi puoliksi syödyn kalapalasen lautasella ja nosti katseensa meihin. Hän nousi vihaisena ja huusi:

  
”Enjolras!” näin ensimmäistä kertaa virnistyksen Enjolraksen huulilla. Me lähdimme äkkiä juoksemaan karkuun.

  
”Hajaannutaan!” Joly ehdotti. Kun vilkaisin taakseni, näin Javertin ja joitakin opiskelijoita jahtaamassa meitä.

  
”Keitä nuo ovat?” kysyin juostessamme.

  
”Tukioppilaita. Javertin pieniä kätyreitä. Ne kannattaa kiertää kaukaa”, Joly sanoi, ”ja kuten sanoin; hajaannutaan. Tavataan kahvilan edessä”. Vilkaisin Mariusta, Cosettea ja Époninea, jotka viittoivat minua mukaansa. Hätkähdin kuitenkin, kun joku tarttui ranteestani ja veti minut toiselle käytävälle. Se oli Enjolras… Hän juoksi kanssani jonkun varaston läpi ja sieltä suoraan ulkoilmaan. Enjolras kiipesi tikkaille ja katsoi minua.

  
”Mennään katolle”, hän sanoi ja lähti kiipeämään. Kohautin olkapäitäni ja kiipesin hänen perässään katolle. Kun pääsimme katolle, hämmästyin. Näkymät olivat todella upeat. Kävelimme kattoa pitkin. Naurahdin, kun näin Javertin jahtaamassa Jolya, joka heitteli Javertia pikkukivillä.

  
”Koko hallituksesi joutuu puhutteluun!” Javert huusi katolle. Vilkaisin Enjolrasta, joka ei näemmä näyttänyt vähääkään välittävän tästä. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan minua ja ojensi kätensä.

  
”Emme ole kerenneet esittäytyä. Olen Enjolras, mutta olet varmaan jo kuullut minusta”, hän sanoi. Kättelin varovasti häntä. Olipa hänen ihonsa silkkinen, mutta puristus oli todella jämäkkä.

  
”Grantaire ja… sinäkin olet varmaan kuullut minusta”

  
”Tulet siis Montpellieristä. Olisin halunnut sinne opiskelemaan, mutta kotikaupunkia on hankala jättää”, Enjolras sanoi ja kävi istumaan katolle. Minäkin kävin istumaan, hänen viereensä.

  
”Minä lähdin ihan mielelläni opiskelemaan muualle. Olen kyllästynyt Montpellieriin ja ihmisiin siellä”

  
”Olivatko he ystäviäsi?”

  
”Joo… mutta he kuvittelivat tuntevansa minut jotenkin tosi hyvin”, sanoin ja nostin jalat syliini.

  
”Siksi minä haluan pitää huolen, ettei kukaan tunne minua liian hyvin”, Enjolras vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan minua. Hän hymyili minulle ja laittoi kiharaisia hiuksiaan pois silmiltään. Hymyilin hänelle takaisin.

  
”Meidän pitää varmaan mennä. Muut varmaan odottavat meitä jo kahvilan ulkopuolella”, sanoin ja nousin ylös. Hyppäsin lähellä olevaan puuhun ja hyppäsin siitä alas. Katsoin Enjolrasta, joka katsoi minua yllättyneenä.

  
”No? Tuletko?” kysyin. Enjolras hymyili taas pikkuisen ja hyppäsi myös puun kautta alas.

  
”Mennään”, hän sanoi ja lähdimme kävelemään kahvilaan.

* * *

 

Muut olivat jo kahvilan ulkopuolella, kun saavuimme sinne.

  
”Sieltähän te tulette. Arvatkaa, ketkä pääsee puhutteluun” Marius sanoi.

  
”Joly menee sinne ainakin. Minä en jaksa kuunnella mitään puhuttelua, koska tämä ei ollut minun ideani”, Enjolras puolustautui, ”mennään kahville”. Kävelimme sisälle kahvilaan ja tilasimme jokainen. Kävimme sitten istumaan yhteen nurkkasohvaan. Éponine kävi istumaan viereeni ja painautui minua vasten. Minun oli pakko laittaa käteni hänen olkapäilleen. Minun täytyi jutella Époninen kanssa, kun olimme kahdestaan. En halunnut nimittäin jutella Mariuksen kuullen. Marius näytti välittävän hänestä ja teki mitä vain, että Éponine tunsi itsensä onnelliseksi. Ja hän nyt vain sattumalta tunsi itsensä onnelliseksi kanssani.

* * *

 

Illalla tuijotin nauhuria pöydällä. Pitäisikö kuunnella se? Sain tänään jutella Enjolraksen kanssa ja hän vaikutti ihan mukavalta. Nyt minä salakuuntelin hallituksen sisäisiä päätöksiä ja sehän oli jollain tavalla vähän rikollista. He olivat kaikki niin mukavia minulle ja nyt aioin pettää heidän luottamuksensa. Huokaisin ja poistin äänityksen nauhurista. Pitäisi palauttaa tämä nopeasti takaisin Gavrochelle, kun hän tuli takaisin tänne. Yritin sitten nukkua hiukan. Milloin minulla olisi aikaa jutella Époninen kanssa? Ei varmaan milloinkaan. En halunnut käydä sitä keskustelua. Enkä halunnut jättää häntä millään tekstiviestillä. Voisiko Gavroche tehdä sen? Ei, en ollut niin ilkeä. Tai ehkä olinkin. Olin valmis tekemään kaikkea ilkeää aiemminkin… Mikä minua nyt estäisi?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hänen jääkylmät kätensä puristivat kaulaani tajuttoman lujaa. En saanut henkeä ja puristin vain hänen ranteitaan. Kiukku sisälläni muuttui peloksi. Lopulta he saivat Enjolraksen irti minusta. Pitelin kaulaani ja yskin. Marius, Cosette, Éponine ja Jean pyörivät ympärilläni ja yrittivät saada minut takaisin tähän maailmaan. Hengitin raskaasti ja otin tukea seinästä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heii! Tässä on viikko mennyt taas kauheassa kiireessä, mutta en toki unohda rakasta fanficciäni. Mulla on parin viikon päästä hiihtoloma, eli aion sitten kirjoitella tähänkin lisää lukuja. Tosin ne luvut varmaan näette vasta monen, monen viikon päästä. Nauttikaa joka tapauksessa!

Keskiviikkoaamuna sain nukkua yhdeksään asti. Tuntini alkoi vasta iltapäivällä, joten selailin hiukan uutisia ja viimeöisiä keskusteluja. Ne olivat samaa vanhaa; Joly ei halunnut mennä Javertin kuulusteluun ja hän aloitti pienen sodan Enjolraksen kanssa. Sitä jatkui pitkälle yöhön asti, kunnes Enjolras lopulta kävi nukkumaan ja muu hallitus pakotti Jolyn puhutteluun. Aamulla kuitenkin Courfeyrac laittoi ryhmään viestiä.

Courfeyrac: ”Mennäänkö taas perjantaina puistoon?”  
Lesgle: ”Mennään suoraan vaan jatkoille”  
Joly: ”Mennään suoraan vaan jatkoille. Ostin uuden savukoneen meille”  
Courfeyrac: ”Jees… Tuletko sinä, R?”  
Grantaire: ”Voin tulla, jos en joudu taas lapsenvahdiksi”  
Éponine: ”Ei tarvitse, kulta. Gavroche pärjää omillaan”  
Courfeyrac: ”Kulta… X)”  
Éponine: ”lopeta, Courfeyrac…”

Toki perjantaina tekisi mieli vähän ottaa irtiottoa arjesta. En ollut juhlinut kunnolla sitten lukioaikojen. Joten nyt olisi hyvä aika… Mutta ennen sitä minun oli kerrottava Époninelle kaikki, mitä oikeasti tunsin. Éponine ansaitsi totuuden, en halunnut leikkiä hänen tunteillaan enää hetkeäkään. Kerron hänelle huomenna.

* * *

 

Paitsi että en kertonut. En nähnyt Époninea ennen perjantaita, sillä hänellä oli flunssa. En nähnyt häntä koulussa, enkä kadulla. Enkä halunnut mennä koputtelemaankaan. Leikin vain koko loppuviikon mukana tätä ihme pariskuntaleikkiä. Voi luoja, miten paljon vihasin tätä. Javert söi toisen kalapalan juuri perjantaina ja syytti siitä taas Jolya, vaikka se oli Lesglen temppu. Ja Enjolras joutui tietenkin vastuuseen tästä kaikesta. Ei hän pahastunut siitä, mutta pakotti kyllä poikien ottamaan itse vastuun. Ja kun perjantai-ilta viimein saapui, menin aluksi Mariuksen ja Cosetten luo. Lähdimme sitten yhdessä Jolyn luokse. Juuri nyt minua vain huoletti Époninen kanssa hengailu. Hän oli nimittäin parantunut. Pelotti siis... joutuisin varmaan olemaan hänen kanssaan koko illan.

Tulimme Jolyn luo. Hänen kämppänsä muistutti enemmän yökerhoa, kuin opiskelija-asuntoa. Hänellä oli savukone ja jotain ihme diskovaloja. Bongasin heti pari tuttuani, mutta paikalla oli myös paljon tuntemattomia.

  
”Joly kutsuu joskus sellaisia ihmisiä bileisiinsä, joita hän ei edes tunne”, Marius huusi musiikin yli. Naurahdin ja kävelin yhteen nurkkaan, jossa hallituksen porukkaa istui sohvalla.

  
”R!” Courfeyrac riemuitsi ja nosti oluttölkkiään kuin nostaen maljan minulle. Éponine vetäisi minut istumaan viereensä ja painautui minua vasten. Helvetti tästä tulisi hankala ilta.

  
”Mennään tanssimaan”, Cosette ehdotti heti Mariukselle ja he juoksivat olohuoneeseen, jossa porukkaa tanssi. Minä en tanssi, Éponine, teen sen selväksi heti alkuun. Tulin tänne vain juomaan.

* * *

 

Kello lähestyi kahtatoista, kun lähdin etsimään Mariusta tanssijoukon seasta. Silloin joku törmäsi minuun ja kukas muukaan kuin Enjolras. Hänellä oli punainen takki päällään ja hyvin samanlainen viinipullo kädessään, kuin viime perjantaina.

  
”Hei, Enjolras”, tervehdin huutaen musiikin yli.

  
”Hei, R. Miten menee?” hän huusi. Kohautin vain olkapäitäni ja vilkaisin Époninea, joka jutteli muiden kanssa kauempana.

  
”Tule…” Enjolras veti minut parvekkeelle juttelemaan. Siellä oli joitakin nuoria tupakalla. Nojasimme kaiteeseen.

”Et taida oikein tykätä Époninen seurasta?”

  
”No… jos ihan rehellisiä ollaan, niin en. Se meidän yömme oli pelkkä vahinko ja minä olin kännissä. Peruisin sen, jos voisin”

  
”Olet muuten aika kusipää”, Enjolras huomautti. Katsoin ihmeissäni häntä.

  
”Mi-”

  
”Gavroche kertoi nauhurista. Uskomatonta, että _sinä_ teet jotain sellaista”

  
”En kuunnellut äänitystä. Poistin sen”  
”Silti. Meinasin jo ottaa sinut hallitukseen, mutta en taida halutakaan. Voi luoja…” Enjolras huokaisi ja katseli alas kadulle. Puristin tölkkiä kädessäni ja heitin sen kadulle rajulla otteella.

  
”Kiva… nyt varmaan koko hallitus vihaa minua…” mutisin vihaisena.

  
”En kertonut muille, koska haluan, että sinulla on edes joitakin, keihin luottaa. Mutta sinuun ei voi luottaa kyllä pätkääkään”

  
”No ei voi sinuunkaan. Tuijottelit vain minua ja teit oloni niin epämukavaksi, että teki mieli paeta johonkin Timbuktuun”, sanoin. Enjolras katsoi minuun loukkaantuneena. Kiitos jumalten juoman, alkoholin, pystyin viimein sanomaan, mitä ajattelin.

  
”Minä en tuijottele!”

  
”No varmasti tuijottelit, saatanan stalkkeri…” sanoin ja kävelin takaisin sisälle. Helvetti… kävelin Mariuksen luokse, mutta näytin ihan liian kireältä. Hän kyseli jo, että mikä oli vikana. En vastannut mitään, vaan kävin istumaan sohvalle, jutellen jotain tyhjänpäiväistä poikien kanssa.

* * *

 

Puoli kahden aikaan palasin tanssilattialle. Enjolras oli siellä edelleen, mutta hän ei tanssinut, vaan tuijotti taas minua. Painu nyt jo helvettiin… Silloin Enjolras alkoi työntää ihmisiä pois tieltään ja käveli minua kohti. Kun hän pääsi luokseni, tuijotin hetken häntä silmiin. Enjolras tuijotti minua takaisin. Tiesin, ettei hän ollut humalassa enkä minäkään ollut, mutta silti tuntui, että olisin jossain toisessa maailmassa koko ajan. Huoneen savukoneet ja valot hankaloittivat näkökykyäni, mutta onneksi näin Enjolraksen, muuta en halunnutkaan nähdä. Vaikka olin vihainen hänelle, niin silti tunsin vetoa häneen, todella suunnatonta vetoa. Enjolras oli riisunut punaisen takkinsa, joten pystyin koskettamaan hänen paljaita käsiään. Kunpa hän vielä riisuisi tuon topin. Enjolras painoi minut seinään ja pyöritteli siideritölkkiä kädessään. Lopulta hän laski sen alas ja kosketti leukaani, vetäen minut suudelmaan. Se oli toinen suudelmani Pariisissa, ensimmäinen oli ollut pakotettu, tarpeeton, haitallinen, mutta tämä oli se, mitä halusin. Se pariisilainen suudelma pariisilaiselta pojalta, joka oikeasti halusi suudella minua. Ja jota minä oikeasti halusin suudella… Ja suudelmat muuttuivat nopeasti intohimoisiksi, haluaviksi. Niissä oli samalla myös vihaa. Riitamme oli muuttunut vihaiseksi suutelemiseksi.

  
”Haluan sinut huoneeseeni…” Enjolras kuiskasi. Tiesin hänen asuvan lähellä. Tiesin, mitä hän halusi. Ja minäkin halusin, mutta tiesin, että tästäkin alkaisi taas jokin iso ongelma. Työnsin lopulta Enjolraksen pois ja kävelin hänen ohitseen ovelle. Nappasin takkini ja menin rappuun. Kävelin rappuset alas ja tulin kadulle. Kuulin askelia takaani, se oli varmaan Enjolras. Käännyin ja näin hänet, punainen takki päällään.

  
”Mitä nyt? Tiedän, mitä haluat…” mutisin. Enjolras huokaisi ja vilkaisi takaisin sisälle.

  
”Sitä vaan, että… olet niin tarpeeton ihminen tässä maailmassa. Ei muuta…” hän sanoi.

  
”Miksi vittuilet minulle? Ensin tulet suutelemaan ja sitten tiuskit. Tuossa ei ole mitään järkeä!” sanoin vihaisena. Halusin vain nukkumaan… Enjolras ei vastannut enää mitään vaan palasi sisälle. Potkaisin vihaisena kiveä kadulla ja lähdin kävelemään kotiin. Tunteeni muistuttivat vihan ja rakkauden sekaista tunnetta. Viharakkaus oli sitä kauheinta rakkautta, mitä en juuri nyt elämääni kaivannut.

* * *

 

Kello lähestyi kolmea ja join edelleen kotona. Mutta bileisiin en halunnut palata. Enjolras oli siellä enkä halunnut nähdä enää ikinä häntä. Nyt olisi vain minä ja herra Alkoholi. Miksi hän katseli minua? Miksi hän suuteli minua, jos kerran vihasi minua? Miksi hän syytti minua kaikesta? Halusiko hän minun vain vihaavan enemmän itseäni? Mikä hänessä muka oli niin hienoa? Ei tasan mikään! Hän oli vain joku idiootti, jonka hallituskin vain kiusasi opettajia. Tuskin he keskittyivät ollenkaan opiskeluun. Enjolras oli varmasti ihan surkea koulussakin… paiskasin tölkin pöydälle ja nousin ylös. Kuulin puhetta ikkunani alapuolelta. Kävelin vihaisena alas rappuset ja tulin kadulle.

  
”Ai hei, R! Lähdetkö jatkojen jatkoille?” Bahorel kysyi. Kävelin hiukan harppoen ja huojuen Enjolraksen luokse ja läpsäisin häntä kovaa poskelle. Kaikki katsoivat minua järkyttyneenä. Enjolras käänsi katseensa minuun. Hänen kiharaiset hiuksensa peittivät osan hänen vihaisesta katseestaan. Yhtäkkiä hän nappasi kaulastani kiinni ja kuristi minua, työntäen minut vasten seinää.

  
”Enjolras! Irti!” muut huusivat ja yrittivät repiä Enjolrasta irti minusta. Hänen jääkylmät kätensä puristivat kaulaani tajuttoman lujaa. En saanut henkeä ja puristin vain hänen ranteitaan. Kiukku sisälläni muuttui peloksi. Lopulta he saivat Enjolraksen irti minusta. Pitelin kaulaani ja yskin. Marius, Cosette, Éponine ja Jean pyörivät ympärilläni ja yrittivät saada minut takaisin tähän maailmaan. Hengitin raskaasti ja otin tukea seinästä.

  
”Viekää Enjolras nukkumaan, me viemme Grantairen”, Cosette sanoi ja he lähtivät viemään minua sisälle. Johan oli taas ilta…

* * *

 

Heräsin lauantaiaamuna sängystäni, vaatteet päällä. Olo oli tosi huono. Muistin kyllä, että olin eilen lyönyt Enjolrasta, mutta kaikki muu oli pimeyden peitossa. En uskaltanut avata chattia. Olikohan minut potkittu jo pois sieltä? Yllätyksekseni ei ollut, olin edelleen chatissa.

Marius: ”R? Oletko hereillä?”  
Grantaire: ”Olen”  
Marius: ”Tule käymään täällä”

No voi helvetti. Kävin suihkussa, vaihdoin vaatteet ja lähdin Mariuksen luokse. Yllättäen Cosette avasi oven hymyssä suin eikä Mariuskaan vaikuttanut olevan vihainen. Istuin hänen viereensä sohvalle.

  
”Mitä eilen kävi? Muistatko?” Marius kysyi.

  
”Muistan oikein hyvin… ainakin sen, kun löin Enjolrasta… onko teillä jotain hiilihapollista?” kysyin. Cosette toi meille sitruunalimsaa.

  
”Mitä te riitelitte? Enjolras ei suutu kauhean helposti ja hän… melkein kuristi sinut hengiltä!” Marius sanoi, ”hallituksen pojat olivat niin huolissaan sinusta”

  
”Marius… minä tein jotain tosi tyhmää, jota Enjolras ei anna anteeksi. Tein tosi tyhmästi Époninelle ja tosi tyhmästi hallituksellenne ja haluaisin nyt vain erota chatista ja unohtaa hallituksen pojat ja…”

  
”Hetki, hetki… mitä sinä siis teit?” Marius kysyi. Menettäisin varmaan ystäväni tänään, mutta parempi vain kertoa totuus.

  
”No… kuulin, kun juttelitte minusta. Gavroche sanoi, että teidän hallituksenne juttelee todella paljon minusta. Joten Gavroche antoi minulle nauhurin, jonka hän kiinnitti Époninen laukkuun. Äänitin teidän maanantain kokouksen. Sitten menin Époninen luokse ja… minun oli pakko hämätä häntä suudelmalla, jotta sain nauhurin irti. Vasta seuraavana iltana ajattelin kuuntelevani sen, mutta… poistin lopulta äänitteen. Tiesin tehneeni tyhmästi”, selitin hengittäen raskaasti, peläten joka sanaa, ”nyt minun pitäisi pyytää Époninelta anteeksi ja erota hänen kanssaan. Ja hän varmaan vihaa minua sen jälkeen yhtä paljon, kuin Enjolras. Tiedän, että Éponine haaveilee unelmien prinssistä, mutta… voi luoja… en minä ole sellainen! En minä ole hänelle tarkoitettu… minä…! En edes ymmärrä miksi olin hänen kanssaan, minä…” selittelin jotain. Marius vain silitti selkääni ja hymyili minulle.

  
”Me teimme väärin, kun puhuimme sinusta selkäsi takana”, Marius sanoi, ”mutta en ymmärrä, miksi Enjolras oli niin vihainen, koska hän tiesi itsekin tehdessään väärin, kun puhui sinusta selkäsi takana ja-”

  
”Hän suuteli minua”, sanoin, päästäen ilmat pois keuhkoistani. Marius hätkähti ja Cosette katsoi meitä ihmeissään olohuoneen ovelta.  
”Hän suuteli minua ja sen jälkeen haukkui minut pystyyn. Sitten humalassa minun teki mieli hakata hänet ja… sitten kävi, mitä kävi”, nousin ylös ja kävelin ikkunaan, ”en halua enää tavata häntä”

  
”Enjolras on… erikoinen persoona. Mutta hän ei suutele ketä vaan”, Marius sanoi, ”ei edes pahimmassa humalassa”

  
”Vaikea uskoa. Minusta tuntuu, että olen hänelle kuten kuka tahansa poika…” sanoin ja nojasin ikkunaan, ”minun on parempi vain lähteä kotiin maalailemaan. Kerro tuo tarina lopuillekin hallituksen jäsenille… ja myös Époninelle”

  
”Grantaire, minä-”

  
”Ole kiltti, Marius. En pyydä enempää, en enää koskaan”, sanoin ja lähdin nopeasti takaisin kotiin. Totta kai olisin voinut syyttää Gavrochea kaikesta, mutta minun oli otettava vastuu myös siitä tyhmästä suukosta.

* * *

 

Istuin illalla pöydän ääressä ja piirsin piirtopöydällä. En vain oikein tiennyt, mitä piirsin. Piirustus toisensa jälkeen katosi digitaalisen roskakorin syövereihin. Lopulta laitoin kynän alas ja nojasin käsiini. Kyllä, minua väsytti, vaikka olin nukkunut melkein kymmenen tuntia. Silloin puhelimeni soi, onneksi se oli äiti. Halusin juuri nyt jutella jonkun läheisen kanssa.

  
”Hei, rakas. Mitäs teet?”

  
”Piirtelen piirtopöydällä. Ajattelin kohta tehdä jotain ruokaa”

  
”Mitä muuten olet puuhaillut? Oliko eilisissä juhlissa kivaa?”

  
”Ei… löin yhtä… kaveria”

  
”Et kai? Humalassa vai…?”

  
”Hän kuristi minua”

  
”Herranjumala!”

  
”Mutta muut kaverit estivät. Me molemmat olimme humalassa ja pääsin turvallisesti kotiin. Taisin vain menettää juuri kaikki kaverini…”

  
”Mutta jos te molemmat olitte humalassa-”

  
”Saatoin menettää myös tyttöystäväni”

  
”Onko sinulla tyttöystävä? Grantaire, mikset kerro koskaan minulle mitään? Soittelen joka päivä ja…” äiti jatkoi selittelyä puhelimessa, mutta minä vain tuijotin ulos ikkunasta. Missähän Enjolras oli? Oliko Marius jo kertonut kaiken? Itkiköhän Éponine juuri nyt yläkerrassa? Vihasiko Gavroche minuakin nyt?

  
”Äiti… menen käymään nyt kaupassa. Soitellaan vaikka huomenna lisää, nyt en jaksa puhua”

  
”O-okei… yritä selvittää ne riidat. Minä olen aina sanonut, ettei alkoholi ratkaise mitään”

  
”Tiedetään, tiedetään… heippa”, suljin puhelun ja laitoin sen taskuuni. Syksy oli alkanut tulla, sillä ulkona oli tavallista kylmempi ja sateisempi. Laitoin mustan villakangastakin päälleni ja otin sateenvarjon. Kävelin sitten ulos ja lähdin kävelemään katua pitkin. Silloin kuulin äänen:

  
”Hei, R…” Nostin katseeni parvekkeelle ja näin Époninen, joka istui tupakalla parvekkeella.

  
”Hei, ’Ponine…”

  
”Marius piti äsken pienen juttutuokion chatissa… et tainnut nähdä?”

  
”En halunnut nähdä. Tiesin, mistä he juttelivat”

  
”Olet aika kusipää”

  
”Ihme, ettet deittaile Enjolrasta. Hän sattui sanomaan samat sanat eilen”

  
”Mutta et yhtä kusipää, kuin ne muut pojat, joita olen tapaillut. He satuttivat minua ilman, että minä satutin heitä. Mutta sinua ovat satuttaneet aika monet tahot, Enjolras pitkälti”

  
”En haluaisi mennä juttelemaan sinne chattiin. Tekisi mieli pistää välit poikki…”

  
”Pistä ihmeessä Enjolraksen kanssa, mutta älä meidän muiden. Hallituksen pojat oikeasti pitävät seurastasi ja niin pidän minäkin. Samoin Marius ja Cosette. Ja Gavroche. Enjolras on nyt mitä on”

  
”Taisit olla joskus ihastunut häneen?”

  
”Kuka ei olisi? Olimme samassa lukiossa, vielä samalla luokalla”, Éponine sanoi ja poltti tupakkansa loppuun. Hän kävi nojaamaan kaidetta vasten, ”sitten selvisi, että hän on homo. Se särki aika monen sydämen”

  
”Paitsi poikien”, virnistin. Éponine naurahti, ”Éponine… kyllä sinä vielä saat unelmien prinssin. En minä ole sellainen. Minä olen tällainen kusipää. Saisit jonkun paremman vielä jostain”

  
”Ainakin olet rehellinen kusipää”

  
”Niin… Mutta lähden nyt kauppaan”

  
”Pidä hauskaa”

  
”Ainahan minä”, sanoin ja kävelin katua ylös. Pysähdyin kuitenkin hetkeksi ja käännyin katsomaan Époninea, ”ei Marius ole mahdoton vaihtoehto. Hän voisi ihan hyvin rakastua sinuun”. Éponine vakavoitui ja katsoi minua pikkuisen säikähtäneenä.

  
”En ymmärrä, mistä puhut…” hän sanoi.

  
”Kyllä ymmärrät ja tiedät oikein hyvin, mitä tarkoitan”, sanoin ja lähdin kauppaan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun olin saanut maalauksen valmiiksi, riisuin essun ja kävelin peilin eteen. Kosketin taas kaulaani ja pyyhkäisin hiukan meikkivoidetta pois. Otin lopulta paperia ja pesin sen kokonaan pois. En enää pelännyt katsoa jälkiä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää perjantaita! Mulla alkaakin hiihtoloma nyt tässä (viimein :'D)
> 
> Keskiviikkona, kuten varmaan moni tietää, tulee tasa-arvoinen avioliittolaki voimaan. Joten sen kunniaksi ajattelin pistää keskiviikkona uuden luvun ficciin (toivottavasti muistan). Meen myös silloin katsomaan Tom of Finlandin, eli rakkauden täyteinen päivä tulossa silloin.

Kun palasin kotiin kaupasta, vein kauppakassit keittiöön ja aloin tehdä ruokaa. Vilkaisin keittiön peiliin ja säikähdin niin, että tiputin lautaseni lattialle. Kaulassani oli hirveät jäljet, kuristamisesta. Nielaisin, ne olivat karmeat. Ihan kuin minut olisi hakattu pahemminkin. Nyt kun muistelin, niin Enjolras oli puristanut kyllä tosi kovaa. Kuin hän olisi halunnut… tappaa minut. Ihme, ettei Marius nähnyt mitään. Olin kyllä pitänyt korkeakauluksista paitaa, kun menin käymään hänen luonaan. Nyt olin vain topissa ja kaulani näytti hirviön runtelemalta.

Siivosin lautasen palaset lattialta. Nyt ei tehnytkään mieli syödä… Istuin sängylle ja kosketin kaulaani. Jäljet olivat hiukan arat, ahdisti. Silloin ovikello soi. Kukahan se oli? Olin jo menossa avaamaan, kunnes muistin jäljet kaulassani. Nappasin äkkiä kauluspaidan ja laitoin sen päälleni. Nostin kaulukset mahdollisimman korkealle ja menin sitten avaamaan.

  
”Glenda!” sanoin yllättyneenä. Isosiskoni hymyili ovellani.

  
”Tulin tervehtimään isää. Haluatko tulla mukaan? Vai onko sinulla menoa? Isä on tehnyt ruokaa”, Glenda ehdotti.

  
”No tuota… nyt on vähän huono aika”, sanoin hiljaa ja kosketin kaulaani.

  
”Miksi olet pukeutunut noin hienosti? Oletko menossa johonkin?”

  
”Ei kun-”

  
”Onko sinulla fritsuja kaulassa? Omg, R!”

  
”Ei se sitä ole, kun-”

  
”Onko hän kivakin?” Glenda virnisti, ”ota vaan tuo paita pois. En pelkää fritsuja”

  
”Haluaisin vain nyt nukkumaan, Glenda. Joten kerro vaan isälle terveisiä”, sanoin. Silloin Glenda repäisi kaulustani alemmas ja hän kiljahti.

  
”Mi-mitä nuo jäljet ovat?”

  
”Voin selittää-”

  
”Tekikö joku nuo sinulle? Ota nyt tuo kauluspaita pois päältä ja anna minun katsoa”, Glenda vaati. Voi helvetti… riisuin kauluspaitani ja näytin hänelle jäljet.

  
”Voidaanko jutella tästä sisällä? Ettei tässä ovenraossa…”

  
”Kuka sinulle teki nämä?”

  
”Olin humalassa. Yksi kaverini… minä löin häntä poskelle, ansaitsen tämän”

  
”No etkä ansaitse! Ei kukaan voi näin kovaa kuristaa, ei edes humalassa!” Glenda sanoi järkyttyneenä ja kosketti kaulani arpia. Silloin kuulin ääniä yläkerrasta, Mariuksen ovelta.

  
”Mennään vaan sisälle…” sanoin hiljaa. Silloin näin Mariuksen ja Cosetten rappusten yläpäässä. Ja heitä seurasi… no voi helvetti, Enjolras. He katsoivat minua ja Glenda kääntyi katsomaan heitä. Enjolras katsoi hetken minua.

  
”Mitä te tuijotatte?” Glenda kysyi.

  
”Rauhoitu, he ovat kavereitani”, sanoin ja kävelin Mariuksen luokse. Marius kosketti kaulaani, ja Cosette vilkaisi vaivihkaa Enjolrasta, joka näytti maansa myyneeltä. Hän tuijotti minua ja näin pelon hänen silmissään.

  
”Cosette voi lainata sinulle meikkivoidetta, jolla voit peittää nuo”, Marius lupasi. Enjolras käveli nopeasti ohitsemme rappuset alas.

  
”Kuka häntä kuristi?” Glenda kysyi, ”haluan saada tietää!” Katsoin Mariusta ja Cosettea pyytävästi, älkää kertoko. En halunnut satuttaa Enjolrasta enää yhtään.

  
”Joku juoppo vain. Emme tunteneet…” Marius sanoi.

  
”Grantaire sanoi, että se oli joku hänen kaverinsa!”

  
”Hyvänpäiväntuttu… ei edes asu Pariisissa. Hän tuli vain käymään täällä ja meille tuli pientä riitaa”, sanoin. Glenda jäi jututtamaan Mariusta, kun minä ja Cosette menimme Cosetten luokse. Hän opetti minua laittamaan meikkivoidetta niin, että se peitti mahdollisimman paljon.

  
”Miksi suojelet Enjolrasta?” Cosette kysyi.

  
”Koska me molemmat teimme väärin. Vai luuletko Enjolraksen juoksevan tällä hetkellä kadulla huutelemassa _heii! Grantaire löi minua poskelle! Laittakaa hänet vankilaan!_ Hän on pahoillaan ja niin olen minäkin”, sanoin ja nostin hiukan leukaani, jotta Cosette sai laitettua meikkivoidetta paremmin.

  
”Mitä siis ajattelit tehdä? Pyytää häneltä anteeksi?”

  
”En tiedä. Ehkä annan asioiden mennä omalla painollaan…”

* * *

 

Maanantaina hyppytunnilla istuin yksin yhdellä studiolla ja maalailin, mitä mieleen sattui. Kävin aina silloin tällöin laittamassa meikkivoidetta jälkiin, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Kun olin saanut maalauksen valmiiksi, riisuin essun ja kävelin peilin eteen. Kosketin taas kaulaani ja pyyhkäisin hiukan meikkivoidetta pois. Otin lopulta paperia ja pesin sen kokonaan pois. En enää pelännyt katsoa jälkiä. Silloin kuulin oven avautuvan. Peitin äkkiä kaulani käsilläni ja katsoin ovelle. Enjolras… Laskin varovasti käteni alas. Hän sulki oven perässään ja käveli luokseni.

  
”Kerroitko siskollesi? Kerroitko kaikille?” hän kysyi. Pudistin päätäni.

  
”Tein yhtä tyhmästi, kuin sinä”

  
”Et tehnyt”

  
”Teinpäs…” sanoin. Kävin istumaan pöydälle ja kosketin varovasti kaulaani. Enjolras tuli lähemmäs ja kosketti myös kaulaani.

  
”Olen… olen pahoillani, Grantaire”

  
”Tiedän… olen minäkin. Ja saat anteeksi, en minä tästä mitään elinikäisiä traumoja saanut”, mutisin. Enjolras huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän kosketti kättäni ja katsoi sitten minua silmiin.

  
”Olen käyttäytynyt tosi oudosti viime aikoina. Olisi heti pitänyt kertoa, mitä ajoin takaa”, Enjolras sanoi. Katsoin häntä kysyvästi, mitä hän tarkoitti?  
”Grantaire… haluan… haluan sinut. Haluan… haluan, että sinä pidät minusta, sillä tavalla”

  
”Minähän pidän. Sinä olet jo saanut sen, mitä halusit”

  
”Luulin, että sen perjantaisen yön jälkeen… kaikki oli menetetty. Ettet enää voisi ikinä olla kanssani”

  
”Sinä suutelit minua. Sen jälkeen en halunnut mitään muuta, kuin vihata sinua ja lyödä sinua. Ja minähän löinkin”, sanoin hiljaa. Enjolras painoi päänsä alas huokaisten ja laittoi kätensä pöydälle.

  
”Tiedän, että tein väärin, Grantaire. Mutta jos antaisit minulle edes mahdollisuuden-”

  
”Minä annan sinulle mahdollisuuden, Enjolras. Haluan tutustua sinuun ja… olen ihastunut sinuun. Totta kai olen ihastunut! Heti, kun näin sinut, tiesin, että ihastuisin ja… helvetti!” kirosin. En osannut puhua tunteista. Enjolras nosti katseensa ja hyväili lantiotani. Kosketin hänen poskeaan ja suutelin hellästi hänen huuliaan. Enjolras tuli lähemmäs ja veti minut pöydän reunalle. Hän painautui minua vasten ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. Suudelmat olivat pieniä ja helliä, rakastavia. Ja mitä enemmän suutelin, sitä enemmän luotin häneen. Emme me kovin hyvin tunteneet, mutta ehkä hyppäsimme sen ystävyysvaiheen yli. Ja hyvä niin.

  
”Sano ne kolme sanaa, niin olen sinun”, Enjolras kuiskasi virnistäen. Naurahdin.

  
”Ai pitääkö minun sanoa ne?”

  
”Joo…”

  
”Ajattelin, että olet jo minun”

  
”En, ennen kuin sanot ne kolme sanaa”, Enjolras kuiskasi. Naurahdin ja painoin otsani kiinni hänen otsaansa.

  
”Nooo? Sano”, hän vaati ja vetäisi minut seisomaan. Silittelin hänen niskaansa ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen. Lopulta kuiskasin hänen korvaansa:

  
” _Vive la France_ ”

* * *

 

En ollut pukeutunut kovin hienosti, vaikka kuinka yritin. Minulla oli vain musta paitapusero ja parhaimmat mustat housut, mitä vain kaapista löytyi. Nyt olin sentään aika kohtelias, enkä laittanut pipoa päähän. Eli kyllä; olin menossa treffeille Enjolraksen kanssa.

Kun tulin puistoon, en nähnyt Enjolrasta missään. Mielessäni hiipi pieni ajatus siitä, että hän oli unohtanut tai että hän oli vain huijannut minua. Lopulta kuitenkin hän käveli luokseni ja hymyili minulle. Ennen kuin kerkesin sanoa _hei_ , hän nappasi kädestäni kiinni ja suukotti sitä rystysien kohdalta. Tervehdykseni katosi kurkkuuni. Enjolras virnisti minulle.

  
”Hämmennyitkö?”

  
”En, säikähdin vain, kuinka herrasmies olet”, virnistin. Enjolras naurahti ja ojensi käsivartensa minulle. Jep, surkea herrasmies. Otin silti hänen kädestään kiinni ja lähdimme kävelemään kahvilaan. Painauduin lähemmäs Enjolrasta, käteni valui lopulta koskettamaan hänen rannettaan ja sormiaan. Otin hänen kädestään kiinni. Huomasin hymyn Enjolraksen huulilla.

  
”Onko sinulla sisaruksia? Vanhempia? Tapasitkin isosiskoni…”

  
”On minulla pikkusisko, äiti ja isäpuoli. Isäni kuoli, kun olin pieni”, Enjolras kertoi.

  
”Ovatko pikkusiskot ärsyttäviä? Koska isosiskot ovat”

  
”Noo… kyllä he aina välillä”. Kävelimme sisälle kahvilaan ja menimme istumaan yhteen pöytään. Vaaleahiuksinen nainen käveli luoksemme.

  
”Hei, Enjolras”

  
”Hei, äiti”, Enjolras hymyili. Hätkähdin, tuoko tarjoilija oli siis hänen äitinsä?

  
”Sinä olet siis Grantaire? Enjolras on puhunut sinusta niin paljon. Ihanaa, että olette löytäneet toisenne”, Enjolraksen äiti sanoi, ”mitä haluaisitte? Minä tarjoan”. Selvä, Enjolras oli siis puhunut minusta vanhemmilleen. Olikohan hän kertonut viikonlopun tapahtumista? Tuskin... Enjolras ei vaikuttanut ilkeältä ihmiseltä.

  
”Tuota… taidan ottaa vain kahvia, ilman sokeria”

  
”Minä otan cappuccinon, kiitos, äiti”, Enjolras hymyili. Hänen äitinsä nyökkäsi ja palasi sitten tiskin taakse. Vilkaisin Enjolraksen laukkua ja näin siinä kiinni erilaisia pinssejä.

  
”Enjolras… olen ymmärtänyt, että olet aika poliittinen henkilö ja nautit kuulemma asioiden päättämisestä. Tiedäthän…” yritin selittää tämän helpommin, ”Voisin siis kuvitella sinut riehumassa jossain mielenosoituksessa”. Enjolras nauroi ja myönsi:

  
”Olen ollut parissa miekkarissa, jotka järjestin itse”

  
”Minkä asian puolesta osoitit mieltä?”

  
”Minkä luulet?” Enjolras kysyi ja kosketti pientä sateenkaarilippua, joka oli kiinni hänen laukussaan, ”transsukupuolisten etujen puolesta”

  
”Puhut siis ihan järkeviä”, hymyilin, ”tai siis… mielestäni oman mielipiteensä osoittaminen ja kannanotto ovat todella tärkeää. Varsinkin nuorille, koska ne asiat tulevat vaikuttamaan tulevaisuuteemme”

  
”Ai että tulevaisuudessa minä ja tuleva aviomieheni pääsemme adoptoimaan lapsen?” Enjolras kysyi. Nyökkäsin hiukan vastahakoisesti. Enjolraksen äiti toi kahvit meille. En halunnut ajatella Enjolrasta jonkun toisen pojan kainalossa. Halusin olla hänen. Vaikka en tiennyt, kuinka suhteemme tulisi toimimaan, niin halusin nähdä meidät kaksi naimisissa, pitämässä huolta pienistä lapsista, _omista lapsistamme_.

  
”En ymmärrä politiikasta sitten mitään, mutta jos haluat kertoa jotain minulle, niin olen aina valmis kuuntelemaan”, sanoin naurahtaen. Enjolras katsoi minua yllättyneenä.

  
”Siis… sinä kuuntelisit jotain politiikkahöpöttelyäni, vaikka et ymmärtäisi mitään?”

  
”Ainahan voisin opetella ymmärtämään. Sinä voisit hiukan selittää minulle”, sanoin. Enjolraksen huulille nousi hymy.

  
”Tekisitkö oikeasti niin?”

  
”Totta kai! Olet tärkeä minulle ja haluan tietää, mitä sinulle kuuluu”, sanoin. Tunsin lämmön kädessäni, joka lepäsi pöydällä. Enjolras oli ottanut kädestäni kiinni pöydällä. Hän katsoi minua rakastavilla silmillä ja silitti peukalollaan kättäni.

  
”En tiennyt, että olet noin… huolehtivainen”

  
”Jaksan kyllä huolehtia sinusta, mutta vihaan esimerkiksi… tiskien ja pyykkäämisen huolehtimista”, sanoin. Enjolras naurahti ja katseli minua hymyillen silmiin.

  
”Mutta haluan minäkin kuulla sinusta. Haluan nähdä niitä maalauksiasi. Kuulin Gavrochelta, että olet todella taitava…”

  
”No… en minä maailman paras ole, mutta ihan tyydyttävä taideyliopistoon”

  
”Olet sinä parempi, älä aliarvioi itseäsi!”

* * *

 

Enjolraksen äiti kutsui minut syömään viikonloppuna. Sain jo tavattua Enjolraksen perheen. En vain halunnut oikein esitellä höpsöä äitiäni hänelle. Enjolras oli itse täydellisyys ja perheeni oli vähän sieltä tännepäin. Lupasin kuitenkin Enjolrakselle, että hän tapaisi joskus perheeni. Isoin ongelma kuitenkin oli minun tuleva keskusteluni perheeni kanssa. Miten kertoisin äidille ja isälleni, että seurustelin nyt pojan kanssa? Minulla oli kerran ollut tyttöystävä. Enjolras saattoi minut ovelleni.

  
”Haluaisitko tulla luokseni yöksi?” ehdotin. Enjolras katsoi minua yllättyneenä, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta.

  
”Voin tulla… mutta minulla on jo kahdeksalta tunti, joten yritän olla herättämättä sinua”, hän sanoi. Hymyilin ja vetäisin Enjolraksen sisälle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Enjolras… en halua edetä hitaasti”, kuiskasin lopulta. Enjolras kääntyi katsomaan minua silmiin, ”haluan, että annat minulle kaiken, mitä voit vain ikinä antaa. Ja minä annan sinulle kaiken, kaiken, mitä tarvitset tai haluat. Kaiken ja enemmänkin, jos sinäkin annat. En halua hidastella, kun on niin paljon, niin paljon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää tasa-arvon ja rakkauden päivää kaikille! Nyt kun tasa-arvoinen avioliittolaki on astunut voimaan Suomessa, niin eiköhän juhlita sitä pistämällä uusi luku tänne. Nauttikaa ;)

Onneksi olin siivonnut, ennen kuin lähdin treffeille. Kehtasin pyytää Enjolraksen luokseni yöksi. Riisuin takkini ja hän myös. Kun riisuin kenkiäni, tajusin Enjolraksen jo pujahtaneen makuuhuoneeseeni.

  
”Vau…” kuului ääni huoneestani. Vilkaisin ovesta Enjolrasta, joka tuijotti lumoutuneena maalauksiani.

  
”Joo… tykkään pitää niitä seinillä, kun ei ole muutakaan”, myönsin ja hieroin niskaani. Kävelin makuuhuoneeseen. Enjolras suukotti poskeani ja sanoi:

  
”Ihanaa, kun minulla on näin taiteellinen poikaystävä…” Hän kutsui minua poikaystäväkseen. Tiesin, että se tulisi olemaan ihan normaalia, mutta kun hän sanoi sen niin… vahvasti, niin varmalla äänellä. Hän oli täysin varma siitä, että olimme yhdessä ja että olimme toistemme poikaystäviä. Kävimme istumaan sängylle. Enjolras nappasi kirjani käteensä.

  
”Luet aika paksuja kirjoja”, hän sanoi ja hymyili minulle. Naurahdin ja kävin makaamaan sängylle.

  
”Sinäkö sitten et?”

  
”Riippuu kirjasta… joskus en jaksa lukea edes koulukirjoja, vaikka olisi pakko”

  
”Minä en jaksa lukea niitä, mutta kaunokirjallisuus menee”, sanoin ja riisuin piponi ja hupparini. Enjolras kävi makaamaan viereeni ja nojasi käteensä.

  
”Äitini saattaa pikkuisen ruveta kyselemään, kun sanon yöpyneeni sinun luonasi”

  
”Ilmoitatko aina, kenen luokse menet yöksi?” naurahdin.

  
”Een… mutta äiti nyt vain haluaa tietää. Arkipäivinä pysyn kotona, viikonloppuisin hän tietää, että saatan olla jonkun kaverin luona”

  
”Koska olet aina juomassa?”

  
”Älähän nyt”, Enjolras virnisti ja nousi istumaan, ”minä olen aina viikonloppuisin hallituksen tai nuorisovaltuuston kokouksissa. Joskus olen kirjoittamassa mielipidekirjoitusta-”

  
”Tai hakemassa eduskuntaan, niin, niin…” virnistin ja venyttelin. Enjolras katseli minua hymyillen ja silitti poskeani rystysillään. Hän kumartui suutelemaan minua. Nyt suudelma ei ollut hellä, vaan Enjolras suuteli tunteella. Hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja antoi uuden suudelman aina toisen jälkeen. Kun Enjolras työnsi kätensä paitani sisään, värähdin. Hän veti huulensa pois.

  
”E-ei hätää… kätesi on vain kylmä-”

  
”Ei kun… värähdyksesi”, Enjolras kuiskasi. Hänen huuliltaan pakeni hengähdys, ”se oli kuuminta, mitä olen pitkään aikaan tuntenut”. Katsoin Enjolrasta silmiin ja vedin hänet taas suudelmiin. Miten hän pystyi olemaankaan noin seksikäs? Hän sanoi vain yhden pienen lauseen. Ja hänen lantionsa, joka painautui koko ajan lähemmäs omaani. En edes ollut tajunnut, kuinka paljon oikeasti katselin hänen lanteitaan. Tai hänen kätensä kosketus. Se oli välillä niin sensitiivinen, että minun oli vedettävä hänet todella kovaa suudelmaan. Lopulta kuitenkin Enjolras vetäytyi pois. Hän kävi istumaan polvilleen sängylle.

  
”Teinkö jotain… väärin?” kysyin ja kävin istumaan.

  
”Ei, Grantaire, et… sinä… sinä olit täydellinen. Mutta mielestäni meidän pitäisi ottaa rauhallisemmin”, Enjolras ehdotti, ”Me olemme nyt jo edenneet todella kovaa vauhtia. En halua, että sinua sattuu”

  
”Henkisesti vai fyysisesti? Koska fyysisen kivun kestän-”

  
”Sekä että. Ja sitä paitsi… uskon, että meillä on hauskempaa, kun molemmilla on vähän pieniä salaisuuksia, tiedäthän? En malta odottaa, että pääsen tutkailemaan niitä salaisuuksia”, Enjolras tuli lähemmäs ja kosketti kättäni, ”haluan tietää kaiken sinusta. Haluan tietää, mikä saa sinut jännittyneeksi, mikä iloiseksi ja mikä rakastetuksi. Lisäksi haluan tietää, mikä kohta kehoasi on kaikkein sensitiivisin ja minkälainen kosketus tekee sinut hulluksi”. Enjolras suukotti otsaani ja otti kädestäni kiinni.

  
”Mutta vielä toistaiseksi… edetään rauhassa. Otetaan ilo irti kaikilla asteilla, eikö niin?”

  
”Hyvä on. Miten vain haluat”, hymyilin ja suutelin sitten häntä.

* * *

 

Yöllä heräsin ambulanssin ääneen kadulta. Nousin istumaan. Onneksi ambulanssi oli pyyhältänyt ohi, kukaan ei ollut loukkaantunut meidän talossamme. Vilkaisin Enjolrasta vieressäni. Huokaisin ja lävistin kerran hiukseni. Nousin ylös ja laitoin ikkunan kiinni, vaikka huoneessa oli ihanan vilpoisaa, niin liikenteen äänet haittasivat ainakin minun nukkumistani. Silloin joku kosketti olkapäätäni. Käännyin ja näin Enjolraksen, joka ei näyttänyt ollenkaan väsyneeltä.

  
”Heräsitkö?” hän kuiskasi.

  
”Ambulanssin ääneen. Kaikki on hyvin”, kuiskasin, ”miksi kuiskaamme? Olemme kahdestaan täällä”

  
”Koska se on jollain tapaa romanttista”, Enjolras kuiskasi virnistäen ja kietoi kätensä lantiolleni, ”haluaisitko tehdä jotain?”

  
”Kahden aikaan yöllä?” naurahdin. Enjolras vain nyökkäsi ja suukotti poskeani.

  
”Minä tiedän…” hän otti kännykänsä ja laittoi sieltä soimaan jonkun rakkauslaulun. No voi luoja, Enjolras. Hän veti minut tanssimaan.

  
”Onpas romanttista…” kuiskasin naurahtaen ja annoin Enjolraksen pyörittää minua syleilyssään.

  
”No on! Vai olisiko herra halunnut kynttilöitä?”

  
”Olisin halunnut oikean orkesterin, viiniä _ja_ kynttilöitä”

  
”Et ikinä vaadi liikaa, rakkaani”

  
”Oliko tuo sarkasmia? Koska sanoit sen, kuin-”

  
”Se ei ollut sarkasmia”, Enjolras hymyili, ”sinä saat, mitä ikinä haluat. Minä annan sinulle ihan kaiken ja pidän huolta, että olet onnellinen”

  
”Enjolras… ei sinun tarvitse lupailla mitään. Minulla on kaikki mitä tarvitsen”, kuiskasin ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen, ”niin kauan, kuin sinä olet siinä, minulla on kaikki”

  
”Pelkään, että alan pitää sinusta enemmän, kuin mistään muusta”

  
”Ai pelkäät? Oho…” naurahdin ja suukotin Enjolraksen kaulaa.

  
”Niin, pelkään että rakastun liian nopeasti, liian helposti”, hän kuiskasi. Enjolras oli oikeassa, se pelotti minuakin. Totta kai rakastin häntä, rakastin häntä ihan jumalattoman paljon. Se taisi olla jo terveen rakkauden rajamailla. Mutta en vain voinut sille mitään. Minua tulisi sattumaan, ja todella paljon. Monet ns. _opiskelijasuhteet_ päättyivät usein, kun toinen lähti muualle opiskelemaan. En halunnut sitä. En halunnut särkeä sydäntäni, mutta en myöskään halunnut edetä hitaasti.

  
”Enjolras… en halua edetä hitaasti”, kuiskasin lopulta. Enjolras kääntyi katsomaan minua silmiin, ”haluan, että annat minulle kaiken, mitä voit vain ikinä antaa. Ja minä annan sinulle kaiken, kaiken, mitä tarvitset tai haluat. Kaiken ja enemmänkin, jos sinäkin annat. En halua hidastella, kun on niin paljon, niin paljon…”

  
”Tiedän sen, enkelini. On niin paljon asioita, niin paljon, ettet tiedä, kuinka ikinä sinulla riittää aikaa tutkia jokainen salaisuus ja halu. Mutta meillä on aikaa, rakas. Meillä on niin paljon aikaa, että pystymme nauttimaan toisistamme todella pitkään”

  
”Mutta vuoden päästä sinä-”

  
”En… älä mieti tulevaa kevättä. Älä mieti sitä, että lopetan opintoni. Mieti enemmänkin elämää sen jälkeen. Luuletko, että opintojeni lopettaminen lopettaa suhteemme? Sitäkö sinä pelkäät?”

  
”Minäkin pelkään asioita, Enjolras…” kuiskasin. Kappale loppui ja kävin istumaan sängylle. Huokaisin ja hieroin niskaani. Enjolras kävi istumaan viereeni ja silitti selkääni. Hän suukotti poskeani.

  
”En minä osaa ennustaa, Grantaire. Ja tuskin osaat sinäkään. On vain toivottava, että onnellisuus ja aurinkoiset päivät olisivat ikuisia”

  
”Eivät ne ole…” mutisin. Enjolras veti minut syliinsä ja silitti selkääni. Hän antoi minun hiljaa vaipua uneen, kuunnellen hänen rauhallista hengitystään.

  
”Eivät niin… mutta aina voi toivoa. Aina täytyy toivoa”

* * *

 

Seuraavana aamuna koulussa istuimme ruokalassa ja pojat virittelivät taas jotain. Mutta aina kun Javert käveli ohi, he piilottivat virittelynsä. Enjolras piteli kättään selälläni ja silitti selkääni. Siksi en voinut olla hymyilemättä. Toki kaikki kaverimme tiesivät, että olimme nyt yhdessä.

  
”Te olette tosi söpö pari”, Cosette hymyili ja katseli meitä ihastuneena. Enjolras suukotti poskeani ja kuiskasi jotain korvaani. En ollut varma mitä, mutta se taisi olla jotain ihanaa, kuten _olet rakas_.

  
”Aww…” Cosette sanoi. Vilkaisin Époninea ja yllättäen hänkin hymyili. Yleensä häntä ei kiinnostanut muiden suhteet, mutta nyt hän oli oikein onnellinen puolestamme.

  
”Mitä jos viettäisimme perjantaina… yhteistä iltaa?” Enjolras kuiskasi ja silitti poskeani. Hymyilin ja suukotin hänen nenäänsä.

  
”Vietetään vaan”

  
”Ajattelin, että me voisimme… hiukan tutkailla toisiamme…” Enjolras kuiskasi ja suukotti korvaani. Värähdin, Enjolras nappasi saman tien kiinni ranteestani.

  
”Ei täällä, rakas… Perjantaina sitten…” Enjolras kuiskasi hymyillen. Hymyilin ja päästimme sitten toisistamme irti. En malttanut odottaa perjantaita. Silloin kuulin askeleita takaamme. Käännyin ympäri ja näin Javertin pikkuisia pirukätyreitä (eli tukioppilaita).

  
”Ei olla heittelemässä mitään. Syömään vaan tultiin”, Joly virnisti. Yksi tukioppilas, tyttö, vain tuhahti ja vetäisi Enjolraksen seisomaan.

  
”Tulin puhumaan esitelmästämme”

  
”Nyt on vähän huono hetki-” Enjolras yritti, mutta tyttö vaiensi hänet.

  
”Hys nyt. Minä olen tehnyt aika paljon siitä, joten voisitko sinä tänä iltana vaikka tulla luokseni ja… voisimme tehdä sitä yhdessä? Pikkulinnut lauloivat, ettei sinulla ole hallituksen kokoustakaan eikä mitään muuta tärkeää joten…” tyttö lirkutteli. Hän laittoi hiuksia korvansa taakse ja hiveli kädellään Enjolraksen rintaa. Tytön nimi oli Lucie, muistin lukeneeni hänestä esitteestä. Häneltä pystyi kuulemma kysymään apua milloin vain.

  
”Jaa-a, mitkähän pikkulinnut?” Enjolras kysyi hiukan vihaisena ja kääntyi katsomaan hallituksen poikia. He vain virnuilivat itsekseen.

  
”Niin että… tuletko luokseni illalla?” Lucie kysyi. Enjolras vilkaisi minua nopeasti.

  
”Ka-kai se käy…”

  
”Hienoa! Tule sitten kuudelta”, Lucie hymyili ja lähti sitten. Enjolras kävi istumaan pöytään ja katsoi poikia vihaisena.

  
”Mitä helvettiä? Kuka on mennyt kertomaan Lucielle aikatauluistani?”

  
”Lucie on kuuma likka. Sinuna olisin onnellinen”, Lesgle sanoi.

  
”Et tainnut huomata, että _olen homo_. Ja että minulla on poikaystävä!”

  
”Nooo… ainahan sitä voi testata, onko homo vai ei”, pojat nauroivat. Huokaisin ja sanoin:

  
”Suokaa anteeksi, tuntini alkaa”. Nousin ylös ja vein tarjottimeni pois. Lähdin käytävälle ja kuulin heti askeleita takanani.

  
”Enjolras, älä vaivaudu”

  
”Minä en oikeasti tiennyt tästä…” Enjolras sanoi ja otti kädestäni kiinni. Hän veti minut luokseen ja katsoi minua silmiin.

  
”Miksi sitten annoit hänen flirttailla sinulle? Ja miksi suostuit? Olisit ihan hyvin voinut sanoa, että vietät aikaa _minun_ kanssani tai Jolyn kanssa tai Époninen…”

  
”Sinä olet mustasukkainen, R”, Enjolras virnisti. Puristin käteni nyrkkiin ja vedin käteni pois. No totta kai olin ihan helvetin mustasukkainen!

  
”Mene nyt vain sen tyttösi luokse ja jätä minut rauhaan!” vaadin ja lähdin kävelemään ovelle. Kuulin Jolyn kävelevän Enjolraksen luokse ja sanovan:

  
”Poikaystävälläsi on taas se aika kuusta” _kuinka hän kehtasi_?

* * *

 

Istuin hiljaa kotona ja vilkaisin kelloon, se lähestyi yhdeksää. Olikohan Enjolras Lucien luona? Ja jos oli, mitä he tekivät? Mitä jos Lucie oli saanut Enjolraksen houkuteltua… ei. Suljin silmäni ja suljin koulukirjani. Hautasin kasvot käsiini ja pidättelin kyyneliä. Enjolras oli niin tärkeä minulle. En halunnut menettää häntä jollekin tytölle, joka oli kaiken lisäksi vielä kauniimpi ja upeampi, kuin minä. Silloin ovikello soi. Huokaisin ja pyyhin kyyneleeni. Menin avaamaan. Gavroche kirjojensa kanssa.

  
”Tule vain sisään…” mutisin ja menin hakemaan jäätelöä.

  
”Kaikki hyvin?” Gavroche kysyi ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen.

  
”No ei. Poikaystäväni on juuri nyt yhden tytön luona. Todennäköisesti jää sinne yöksi, et sinä ymmärrä”

  
”Ymmärränpäs! Enjolras on ihan idiootti, kun panee sen tytön kanssa”, Gavroche huusi makuuhuoneesta. Kävelin hänen luokseen ja istuin lattialle.

  
”Kuinka vanha olitkaan?”

  
”12!”

  
”No jaahas…” katselin hiukan Gavrochen koulukirjoja ja selailin niitä. Juttelimme hetken siinä, kunnes ovikello soi.

  
”Minä menen avaamaan!” Gavroche ilmoitti ja juoksi eteiseen. Keräsin kulhot ja vein ne tiskialtaaseen.

  
”Päästä minut sisään pentu”, kuului eteisestä. Mitä helvettiä? Käännyin katsomaan ovelle ja näin Enjolraksen, ruusukimppu kädessä. Gavroche juoksi hänen vierelleen ja sanoi:

  
”Anteeksi, Grantaire! Yritin tunkea sitä ulos ovesta, mutta-”

  
”Gavroche… mitä jos menisit nukkumaan, kello alkaa olla jo kymmenen”

  
”Selviätkö varmasti tämän pettäjän kanssa?” Gavroche kysyi. Enjolras katsoi häntä loukkaantuneena ja kysyi:

  
”Anteeksi mitä?”

  
”Joo, joo… menehän siitä Gavroche…” sanoin. Gavroche näytti peukkua ja lähti sitten. Enjolras käveli luokseni ja ojensi minulle kukat.

  
”Olin todella ilkeä sinulle. Tajusin vasta Lucien luona, kuinka ilkeä olin”, Enjolras sanoi hiljaa. No voi helvetti. Vedin hänet äkkiä suudelmaan ja kiedoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille. En voinut olla hänelle vihainen, en ikinä. Pystyin vain itkemään hänen peräänsä. Enjolras kosketti poskeani ja kuiskasi:

  
”Olet itkenyt…”

  
”Minä olin ihan idiootti…” kuiskasin. Enjolras rutisti minua ja suukotti poskeani.

  
”E-ei… et ollut. Voi rakas… anna anteeksi. Me emme tehneet mitään. Tein hyvin selväksi, että minulla on poikaystävä ja rakastan häntä niin tajuttoman paljon”, Enjolras kuiskasi, ”rakastan sinua, Grantaire…” nostin katseeni ja katsoin häntä silmiin. Painoin otsani kiinni hänen otsaansa.

  
”Minäkin sinua. Kaikki on hyvin”, kuiskasin. Laitoin kukat maljakkoon ja vedin Enjolraksen makuuhuoneeseen.

  
”Kaikki on hyvin, hei…” kuiskasin, kun näin Enjolraksen nieleskelevän kyyneliä. Halasin häntä. Minulla oli vähän huonoja uutisia siitä perjantaista, mutta annoin Enjolraksen aluksi rauhoittua. Joten juttelimme vain niitä näitä, kunnes sitten otin asian puheeksi:

  
”Me emme voi nähdä perjantaina”

  
”Miksi?”

  
”Meillä on jotkut… sukujuhlat. Arvaa, ärsyttääkö. Yritin sanoa isälle, että lupasin olla sinun kanssasi, mutta hän vain sanoi, että minun on nyt pakko tulla. Joudun olemaan isän luona viikonlopun”

  
”Ai… no, ei voi mitään. Sukulaiset saattavat oikeasti tehdä elämästä helvettiä. Mutta sinähän et ole kertonut meistä? Etkä muutenkaan siitä, että olet biseksuaali”

  
”Sanoin, että lupasin olla yhden kaverin kanssa viikonloppuna ja kysyin, että voisitko tulla mukaani niihin sukujuhliin, mutta isä halusi tästä _perheen yhteisen tapahtuman_. Eli sinä et näemmä kuulu vielä perheeseeni”, mutisin.

  
”Kuulun minä vielä joku päivä eikä perheesi edes tiedä vielä minusta. Ja sitä paitsi näemmehän sunnuntai-iltana taas. Sitten enää viikko koulua ja kappas; onkin jo syysloma. Ja silloin sinä lähdet mukaani”

  
”Minne?” kysyin naurahtaen.

  
”Maalle, pois kaupungista. Isäpuoleni omistaa erään pienen talon Pariisin ulkopuolella ja-”

  
”Pienen talon?”

  
”Okei, ei pienen talon. Vähän niin kuin… kartanon”

  
”Täh?! Äitisi on töissä kahvilassa, onko isäpuolesi joku bisneshirmu?” hätkähdin ja repesin nauramaan. Enjolras nauroi myös ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Hän on. Mutta me voisimme mennä sinne, ihan kahdestaan. Isäni antoi luvan”. Enjolras otti käsistäni kiinni ja suukotti hellästi otsaani.

  
”E-en oikeasti tiedä, Enjolras. Haluaisin viettää syysloman kaupungissa, sinun kanssasi. En oikeasti kaipaa mitään upeaa kartanoa tai siivojaa-”

  
”Hovimestaria”

  
”Niin. Minä haluaisin hyvin tavallisen, rauhallisen syysloman täällä. Heräisin joka aamu vierestäsi ja tekisimme itse ruokaa. Kävisimme moikkaamassa välillä kavereita ja näin… en moiti ideaasi, mutta säästetään se sitten…”

  
”Häämatkalle?”

  
”Jos välttämättä niin haluat, Apollo”, hymyilin ja kävin makaamaan sängylleni. Enjolras nauroi ja silitti jalkaani kysyen:

  
”Onko tuo nyt minun uusi lempinimeni?”

  
”On. Mitä pidät? Haluatko erivärisenä vai enemmänkin isompana? Vai pitäisikö sen olla kiiltävämpi?” vitsailin. Enjolras vain hymyili ja kumartui suutelemaan minua.

  
”Se on täydellinen…”


	7. Chapter 7

”Kai me jonkinlaiset halloween – juhlat pidetään?” Courfeyrac kysyi ruokalassa. Jean ahmi ruokaansa, eikä kerennyt vastata, joten näytti vain peukkua.

  
”Muistakaa, että tänään on mielenosoitus. Haluan mahdollisimman monta ihmistä sinne”, Enjolras muistutti. Perjantai oli siis tullut liian nopeasti. Enää pari tuntia ja minun oli lähdettävä isän luo. Siksi olin koko ajan ihan kiinni Enjolraksessa.

  
”Ota sieltä kuvia ja lähetä minulle. Katselen niitä sitten illalla”, sanoin. Courfeyrac nyökkäsi hymyillen.

  
”Totta kai. Ja eikö sukujuhlat ole silleen kivoja, että siellä tarjoillaan aika paljon alkoholillisia juomia? Kuka nyt selvin päin haluaisi viettää iltaa sukulaisten kanssa?” hän kysyi. Naurahdin ja sanoin:

  
”No toivotaan! En jaksaisi sukulaisiani…”

* * *

 

Iltapäivällä Enjolras saattoi minut bussipysäkille, suukotti huuliani ja vilkutti haikeana minulle, kun bussi lähti. Nojasin surkeana ikkunaan. Mitä enemmän ajattelin tulevia sukujuhlia, sen pahempi. Sitä paitsi olisin halunnut ottaa osaa mielenosoitukseen. En vain Enjolraksen vuoksi, mutta myös siksi, että se koski yliopistoiden leikkauksia. En ymmärtänyt siis politiikasta yhtään mitään, mutta sen ymmärsin, ettei koulutuksesta saanut leikata. Nyt olin vain menossa tylsiin juhliin, jossa ei ollut kuin pari tuttuani.

Glenda ja pari serkkuani oli vastassa bussipysäkillä. Matka Pariisin halki oli kestänyt jopa puolitoista tuntia ruuhkan takia. Matka oli muutenkin hyvin pitkä. Heti kun astuin ulos bussista, sain kuulla ikäviä kommentteja minusta, jotka käännetiin vitseiksi. Hah, hah, tosi hauskaa. Onneksi isän talo oli aivan lähellä ja pääsin heti syömään.

  
”No, Grantaire, onko yliopistossa ollut hauskaa?” tätini kysyi. Nielaisin ruokani ja nyökkäsin.

  
”On siellä…”

  
”Oletko oppinut paljon uutta?”

  
”Sitä ja tätä… aika paljon”

  
”Minusta tuntuu, että Grantaire on oppinut enemmän sosiaalisista taidoista. Hänellä on kuulemma niin paljon ystäviä ja jopa treffejä. Eikös sinulla ollut se tyttöystäväkin jossain vaiheessa…?” äiti kysyi. Helvetti, et aloita puhumaan siitä. Puhelimeeni kilahti whatsapp – viesti.

  
”Tuota… se oli vaan… tosi lyhyt juttu, ei siitä olisi voinut tulla mitään”, sanoin. Tätini alkoi heti selittää, kuinka aina jaksoin antaa periksi parisuhdeasioissa. Puhelimeeni kilahti toinen viesti.

  
”Hän oli lesbo”, sanoin nopeasti, kaikki hiljenivät. Otin viinilasin käteeni ja lisäsin: ”hän tajusi sen vasta parin päivän seurustelun jälkeen”. Tiesin seksuaalisuuden olevan arka aihe tädille, koska hän oli vannoutunut Jumalan sanansaattaja ja toimi kirkossa siivoojana. Saisi näihinkin juhliin vähän säpinää. Glenda alkoi selittää jotain omasta poikaystävästään, joten kerkesin katsoa viestit. Courfeyrac oli ottanut kuvan Enjolraksesta, joka heilutti jotain kylttiä kädessään. Hän näytti niin komealta, kuin prinssiltä syksyisessä puistossa.

”Kaipaan sinua, rakas”, Enjolras oli kirjoittanut perään. Hymyilin ja zoomasin hiukan lähemmäs kuvaa.

  
”Heiii! Tuohan on se sinun kaverisi!” Glenda iloitsi ja nappasi kännykkäni, ” _kaipaan sinua, rakas?_ Mitää… onko tämä poikaystäväsi, R?” hätkähdin ja käännyin katsomaan äitiä ja sitten tätiä. Täti oli kavahtanut kalpeaksi, kuin haamu. Äiti katsoi minua kysyvästi ja isä meinasi tukehtua ruokaansa

  
”Ni-niin… tuo on Enjolras. Hän on… hän… hän on poikaystäväni”, sanoin. Yhtäkkiä minulle tuli todella kova tarve kertoa ihan kaikki Enjolraksesta, kaikki ihanat ja täydelliset asiat, mitä hänessä oli. Halusin jakaa onneni muiden kanssa. Olin ylpeä siitä, että olin saanut tuollaisen enkelin rinnalleni.

  
”Tuo nimi kuulostaa tutulta…” sanoi tätini mies.

  
”Hän on opiskelijakunnan hallituksen puheenjohtaja ja hänelle vaikuttaminen on todella tärkeää. En ihmettelisi, jos hän olisi tulevaisuuden kansanedustaja tai jotain. Olen niin ylpeä hänestä. Hän tekee todella paljon suhteemme eteen ja toi minulle tiistai-iltana kukkia ja-”

  
”En tiennyt suuntautumisestasi, Grantaire”, täti sanoi koppavasti.

  
”En minäkään”, isä sanoi pikkuisen ärtyisenä. Äiti kosketti isän käsivartta, kuin pyytäen tätä rauhoittumaan.

  
”Olen biseksuaali. Sitä ei varmaan moni tietä”

  
”Eli kaikkiruokainen”, siskoni vitsaili. Onneksi hän sentään oli rento ja ihan okei asian kanssa.

  
”Nyt tiedän, kenestä puhut. Tuo sinun poikaystäväsi on aina kaikkialla vaatimassa opiskelijoille ja koululaisille lisää oikeuksia ja rahaa. Mutta hän ei ymmärrä, että kaikki rahat eivät voi mennä opiskelijoille tai nuorille! On paljon muitakin asioita, mistä täytyy kantaa huolta”, tätini mies sanoi. Hän taisi olla töissä kaupungilla, niin ainakin muistelin, ”Enjolraksen utopiat ovat kuvitteellisia. Nuorilla on hyvin vähän vaikutusvaltaa nykyajan Ranskassa ja hänen pitäisi vain hyväksyä se”

  
”Ai hyväksyä se, että tulemme aina olemaan vain tyhmiä nuoria, joilla ei ole päätösvaltaa?” kysyin hiukan ärtyneenä, jopa pikkaisen vihaisena.

  
”No eei nyt ihan, onhan nuorissa tulevaisuus. Mutta olen kyllästynyt näkemään häntä joka päivä kaupungintalolla vaatimassa uusia asioita ja-”

  
”Enjolras on yksi niistä harvoista nuorista, jotka haluavat paremman tulevaisuuden. Mitä meidän pitää tehdä, että se taataan meille? Pitääkö meidänkin tulevaisuudessa panostaa vanhoihin ihmisiin? Jos nuoriin panostettaisiin nyt, meidän ei tarvitsisi huolehtia esimerkiksi työttömyydestä tai mielentilaongelmista tulevaisuudessa”

  
”Grantaire, asiat ovat paljon monimutkaisempia”

  
”Tuota kauraa olet varmaan syöttänyt kaikille muillekin nuorille. Mutta Enjolras näkee kulissisi läpi ja monen muunkin. Ei se ole monimutkaista, se on hyvin yksinkertaista”, sanoin ja nousin ylös. Laitoin kännykän taskuuni, ”mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä, jotta kuuntelisitte? Aloittaa uusi Ranskan vallankumous?” Äitini moitti minua, mutta minä vain kävelin olohuoneeseen, jossa vanhempi sukupolvi jutteli jotain entisistä hyvistä ajoista. Istuin sohvalle ja soitin Enjolrakselle.

  
”Hei, rakas…” sanoin hiljaa.

  
”Hei… taisit saada kuvan?”

  
”Joo, näytit upealta. Saitteko mitään aikaan?”

  
”Noo jotain. Meidät häädettiin pois sieltä ja he sanoivat ottavansa kannanottomme kyllä huomioon”

  
”Et taida uskoa?”

  
”No en… Mitäs siellä? Saitko sitä alkoholia?”

  
”Saiin, mutten tarpeeksi. Haluaisitko tuoda minulle hieman?” virnistin. Kuulin Enjolraksen raskaan hengityksen, se oli normaalia raskaampi.

  
”No… e-en ehkä”, hän naurahti, kuulin hänen nielaisevan.

  
”Enjolras… mitä sinä teet?” aluksi hän ei vastannut mitään, joten kysyin uudestaan; ”mitä teet?”

  
”R… minä… nngh…”

  
”Apollo… Teetkö sinä… tai siis…?” kysyin hiljaa. Vilkaisin muita, onneksi puhuin hiljaa.

  
”Kyllä, R… mi-minä… ah… voi luoja”. Hän kuulosti niin kuumalta. Oli se vähän outoa kuunnella toisen runkkausta keskellä sukukokousta, mutta se oli samalla myös tosi kuumaa.

  
”Mi-missä olet? Et kai ole hallituksen poikien-?”

  
”Ei, ei, ei… Olen… olen ihan kotona… yksin… Anteeksi, Grantaire. Ajattelin vain sinua ja juuri silloin soitit ja… E-en voinut mitään, kuulin vain äänesi ja…”

  
”Kaikki hyvin, Enjolras. Minä…” vilkuilin sukulaisia ympärilläni, ”menen vessaan”. Nousin ylös ja kävelin nopeasti yläkerran vessaan. Ainoat, jotka voisivat kuulla minut, olivat lapset, jotka leikkivät viereisessä huoneessa. Avasin vetoketjuni.

  
”Riisuitko housusi? O-oletko nyt yksin?” Enjolraksen tärisevä ääni kuiskasi.

  
”Olen… o-olen nyt yksin”

  
”Mutta et voi puhua kauhean kovaa vai mitä? Saati voihkia… mmh… sinun on oltava hiljaa”, Enjolras muistutti. Aloin runkata aluksi hitaasti, hitaampi oli mukavampaa ja jotenkin… romanttisempaa. No oli tosi romanttista harrastaa puhelinseksiä vessassa kesken sukukokouksen.

  
”Ah… hitto, R, olit oikeassa. Olin ihan idiootti, kun kuvittelin, että meidän pitäisi odotella. Helvetti… en halua odotella. Haluan sinua… haluan sinua heti, kun palaat takaisin”, Enjolras sanoi hiukan kovemmalla äänellä.

  
”T-tiedän, rakas. Minäkin haluan sinua, olen halunnut viimeisen viikon ja joka päivä, kun olemme olleet yhdessä. Arvaa, onko vaikeaa maata sängylläni kanssasi, ilman että voin koskea sinuun. Minun täytyi vain… ah… katsoa”

  
”Sinun ei tarvitse enää katsella… Annan sinun koskea. Minäkin haluan koskea sinuun, to-tosi pahasti”

  
”Mitä aiot tehdä? Ah… sa-sano… kerro minulle. Mitä teet, kun näemme taas?” kuiskasin ja kävin istumaan lattialle. Nojasin seinään ja hengitin raskaasti.

  
”Työnnän sinut seinää vasten ja riisuin vaatteesi, suukotellen selkääsi ja niskaasi ja rakastellen sinua tosi, tosi hellästi. Mmh…”

  
”Apollo… minä… minä…” yritin saada sanaa suustani.

  
”Tai sitten… tai sitten työnnän sinut sängylle ja lyön sinua. Sitähän sinä haluat? Näin sen katseen silmissäsi, kun kuristin sinua. Sinä nautit siitä, ahh… sinä oikeasti nautit siitä”, Enjolraksen huulilta pakeni naurahdus. Silloin laukesin, suoraan mahalleni. Voi hitto. Tiesin Enjolraksen lauenneen myös, koska hän hiljeni. Yritin siivota paitaani.

  
”Kaikki hyvin, rakas?” Enjolras kysyi lopulta.

  
”On, Apollo. Siivoilen juuri sotkuani tässä”, naurahdin, ”minulla on tosi ehjä olo, vaikka yksi pala minusta onkin kaupungin toisella puolella”

  
”Minullakin. En malta odottaa, että tulet kotiin”

  
”Olet niin rakas minulle…” kuiskasin. En yleensä halunnut sanoa kenellekään puhelimessa _rakastan sinua_. Halusin aina sanoa sen kasvotusten.

  
”Pidätkö oikeasti siitä, kun lyön sinua? Koska laukesit juuri, kun otin sen puheeksi”

  
”Ti-tiedän sen olevan aika karmivaa-”

  
”Hei, se on okei. Mutta en aio ensimmäisillä kerroillamme lyödä sinua. En vain… pysty siihen”

  
”Tiedän… enkä pakota sinua mihinkään”

  
”Enkä minä pakota sinua mihinkään”, Enjolras kuiskasi ja huokaisi haikeana, ”voi olisitpa jo täällä. Haluaisin vain käpertyä kanssasi peiton alle ja-”

  
”Sinun täytyy tehdä maanantain esityslista valmiiksi, muista se. Keitä teetä ja yritä tehdä samalla vähän kouluhommia, etteivät ne jää rästiin. Sen jälkeen voidaan vaikka chattailla”

  
”Olet rakas”

  
”Sinäkin, Apollo”, kuiskasin hymyillen ja lopetin sitten puhelun. Nyt kestäisin viikonlopun.

* * *

 

”Grantaire, voidaanko nyt puhua? Voisitko kertoa ihan kaiken?” äiti pyysi, kun palasin pöytään, ”ihan siitä kuristamisjutusta tähän poikaystävääsi?” onneksi tätini ja hänen miehensä olivat jo lähteneet ja pöydässä istuivat enää siskoni, äitini ja isäni. Halusin äidin ja isän pitävän Enjolraksesta, joten päätin sepittää oman tarinani:

  
”Yksi Courfeyrac, hallituksesta, tunsi erään Jedin. Hän ei ole Pariisista vaan jostain kauempaa pohjoisen perukoilta. Hän tuli kanssamme juomaan yksi ilta ja sitten me aloimme humalassa vitsailla toisistamme. Sitten se jatkui ja jatkui. Ja yllättäen… me sitten olimme kiinni toisissamme. En nähnyt Jediä enää sen illan jälkeen, mutta ei se haittaa. En haluaisikaan nähdä häntä. Courfeyrac pyysi anteeksi kaverinsa puolesta ja näin”

  
”Onko tuo totuus?” isä kysyi ja katsoi minua syvälle silmiin. Minusta tuntui, että nielaisin liian kuuluvasti, mutta nyökkäsin lopulta varovasti.

  
”On… tuo on totuus”

  
”Selvä. Sitten on minun vuoroni; kuinka sinä ja tämä… En… En” Glenda etsi sanoja.

  
”Enjolras”

  
”Niin, Enjolras. Kuinka te tapasitte?”

  
”Mariuksen kautta. Tajusin olleeni ihastunut häneen heti, kun näin hänet. Ja hänkin kuulemma oli ihastunut minuun. Hän tuli sitten luokseni maanantaina ja suuteli minua. Ja siitä se sitten lähti”

  
”Oletko ennen kokenut… vetoa miehiin?” isä kysyi.

  
”Olen. Minullahan oli silloin tyttöystävänä se Ophelie. Joskus yläasteella silloin… mutta tiesin kyllä, että tunsin enemmän vetoa miehiin, kuin naisiin”, sanoin. Sitä lausetta seurasi hiljaisuus. Äidin kasvoilla oli helpottunut ilme, siskoni vain hymyili ja räpläsi kännykkää. Mutta isä taasen vaikutti vaivautuneelta. Lopulta hän puhui:

  
”Grantaire… me tuemme sinun valintaasi ja suuntautumistasi täysin. Mutta jos ikinä koet, että haluat palata takaisin… heteroksi. Niin tunnen erään naisen, joka parantaa homoja-”

  
”Isä… lopeta”, pyysin heti ja katsoin häntä silmiin, ”en halua ruveta huutamaan sinulle. Kuulostat niin tyhmältä ja toivon, että olet hiljaa, kun tapaat Enjolraksen. Koska jos Enjolras kuulee jotain tuollaista, hän ei koskaan tule pitämään kenestäkään teistä. Ja toivon todella, että hän pitäisi teistä, koska olette rakkaita minulle. Mutta tätä ei voi parantaa, koska tämä ei ole sairaus. Ja jos tämä teistä on, niin sitten olen syntynyt sairaaksi”

  
” _Take me to church…”_ siskoni lauloi virnuillen ja minä huokaisin.

* * *

 

Onneksi sunnuntai tuli todella nopeasti ja lähdin mielelläni bussilla takaisin kotiin. Olin niin iloinen nähdessäni Enjolraksen, Époninen ja Mariuksen. Cosette ei jostain syystä ollut vastassa, mutta tärkeintä, että Enjolras oli täällä. Juoksin heti halaamaan heitä.

  
”Se oli elämäni karsein viikonloppu”, nauroin.

  
”Uskon, sukulaiset ovat kauhea riesa”, Éponine sanoi ja rutisti minua. Käännyin katsomaan Enjolrasta, joka kietoi kätensä ympärilleni hymyillen. Hän suuteli minua hellästi.

  
”Enjolras on kaivannut sinua ihan kauheasti”, Marius sanoi. Virnistin vasten Enjolraksen huulia ja sanoin:

  
”Sen minä tiedän oikein hyvin…”

  
”Huomennahan on pyhäinpäivä. Mitä, jos menemme yhteen opiskelijoiden baariin?” Époninen ehdotti.

  
”En tiennyt, että opiskelijoilla on oma baari”

  
”Se on epävirallinen. Kaikki vain sattuvat menemään sinne”

  
”Ihme, etten ole kuullut siitä…” sanoin ja lähdimme kävelemään talolle.

  
”Me välttelemme sitä paikkaa. Juomat ovat tosi kalliita ja pitäjät kuulemma varastelevat kännisiltä opiskelijoilta. Mutta emme tiedä parempaakaan ryyppäämispaikkaa”, Éponine sanoi ja avasi minulle oven.

  
”Puistoon ei voi mennä. On ihan hiton kylmä”, Enjolras sanoi ja vein kamani kämppääni. Päätimme sitten lähteä käymään siellä baarissa. Matkalla baariin kerroin Enjolrakselle hiukan keskustelujani vanhempieni kanssa:

  
”Onneksi sain kuitenkin kerrottua. Isäni oli vähän idiootti, mutta muuten he ottivat asian tosi hyvin”

  
”Olen niin ylpeä sinusta”, Enjolras sanoi ja laittoi kätensä olkapäilleni. Hymyilin ja painoin pääni vasten hänen päätään. Vilkaisin sitten Mariusta ja kysyin häneltä:

  
”Missä Cosette? Onko hänellä kiireitä?”

  
”No… me vähän niin kuin… pidämme taukoa”

  
”Tapahtuiko jotain ikävää? Tai siis… teitkö sinä… tai hän…?”

  
”Ei kun… en oikein suostunut puhumaan tilanteestamme. Sitten me aloimme riidellä ja… no kaikkea sellaista. Vähän monimutkainen juttu. Haluan nyt vain ottaa rennosti ja juhlia ystävien kanssa”, Marius hymyili ja taputti minua selkään.

  
”Ei tarvitse selitellä minulle mitään. Ymmärrän kyllä”, hymyilin.

* * *

 

Tulimme sisälle baariin. Siellä oli tosi paljon porukkaa, joten Enjolras veti minut otteeseensa, laittaen kätensä selälleni. Musiikki oli tosi kovalla ja porukka oli kauheassa humalassa. Tämä ei ollut mikään hienostunut yökerho vaan ihan oikeasti baari, jossa ihmiset tappelivat, joivat itsensä tosi pahaan humalaan ja menivät naimaan baarin likaisiin vessoihin. Kävelimme joidenkin rappusten luo, missä seisoi joku mies oudoissa vaatteissa.

  
”Isä, päästä meidät yläkertaan”, Éponine huusi musiikin yli. Mies kumartui suukottamaan tytön otsaa, mutta Éponine vain työnsi hänet pois.

  
”Viimein se tyttönen tuli kotiin. Ovatkos nämä pikku ystäviäsi?” mies kysyi.

  
”Päästä meidät vaan yläkertaan. Tiedät, että olemme hallituksen jäseniä”, Éponine sanoi ja työnsi miehen pois tieltä. Kävelimme yläkertaan, jossa ei ollut yhtä paljon ihmisiä. Siellä oli enemmän istumapaikkoja ja jollain tapaa paljon parempi meno. Tämä taisi olla se vip-tila. Kävimme istumaan nojatuoleille, mutta kahdelle meistä ei valitettavasti löytynyt paikkaa.

  
”Istu tähän”, Enjolras tarjosi minulle nojatuoliaan.

  
”Istu sinä vain siinä, minä istun mieluusti lattialla”

  
”Minäkin”, Éponine sanoi. Kun Enjolras kävi istumaan, kävin nojaamaan hänen jalkojaan vasten. Painoin pääni hänen reidelleen ja suljin silmäni. Hymyilin, kun Enjolras alkoi silittää päätäni.

  
”Menen hakemaan meille juomista”, Marius ilmoitti ja nousi. Hän lähti tiskille. Avasin silmäni ja katsoin Époninea, joka leikki hiuksillaan.

  
”Mitä mieltä olet Cosetten ja Mariuksen tauosta?” kysyin, ”ajattelitko tehdä jotain?”

  
”En tiedä… olisi ilkeää ruveta heti iskemään”

  
”Totta. Mutta älä oikeasti luovuta. Sinulla on oikeus kerrankin saada itsellesi unelmien prinssi”

  
”Anteeksi, mutta onko tämä joku juttu, mitä en tiedä?” Enjolras kysyi. Naurahdin ja käännyin katsomaan häntä silmiin.

  
”Éponine haluaa itselleen samanlaisen prinssin, kuin minkä minä olen saanut”

  
”Vai niin… onneksi minä olen ainutkertainen”, Enjolras virnisti. Naurahdin uudestaan ja vilkaisin Époninea, joka hymyili hänelle.

  
”Enjolras… sinuna olisin erittäin ylpeä itsestäni. Saat rakkaasi nauramaan, hymyilemään. Minun entinen rakkaani ei koskaan onnistunut siinä”

  
”Enjolras saa minut aina hymyilemään”, sanoin ja suukotin Enjolraksen kättä, joka silitti poskeani. Marius toi pian juomat meille. Ilta sujui niiden merkeissä mukavasti. En ajatellut juoda itseäni ihan kaatokänniin, mutta Époninella oli näemmä sellainen tavoite. Loppuillasta, kolmen aikaan, hän tanssi hitaita Mariuksen kanssa. Minä istuin Enjolraksen sylissä ja leikittelin hänen kiharilla hiuksillaan.

  
”Rakas… se mitä sanoit silloin puhelimessa…” kuiskasin, ”et ole vielä tehnyt niitä asioita minulle” Painoin huuleni kiinni hänen kaulaansa ja aloin imeä. Enjolras värähti ja hänen huuliltaan pääsi pieni äännähdys.

  
”R… olet humalassa. Et ehkä pahassa sellaisessa, mutta me emme voi… tai siis minä en voi”, hän kuiskasi ja suukotti poskeani.

  
”Apollo… kiltti…” pyysin, ääneni värisi pikkuisen. Enjolras laski minut lattialle ja suukotti päätäni.

  
”Pysyhän siinä hetki”, hän kuiskasi ja käveli Mariuksen luokse. Hän sanoi jotain heille ja käveli sitten luokseni. Hän otti minut syliinsä ja lähti kävelemään alas rappusia. Mutisin jotain vasten hänen kaulaansa. Tunsin kylmän tuulahduksen, kun menimme ulos.

  
”Apolloo… ei mennä vielä nukkumaan…” pyysin.

  
”Menemme sinun luoksesi. Ja sitten voimme vaikka halia tai suukotella, miten vaan”, Enjolras kuiskasi, ”mutta emme tee mitään intiimiä, ennen kuin olet ihan selvin päin”

  
”Apolloo…” kuiskasin. Lopulta kuitenkin nukahdin Enjolraksen lämpimään syliin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En osaa kirjottaa smuttia *juoksee pois*

Taidekoulu meni oikein hyvin. Tosin taiteeni oli muuttunut paljon edellisitä. Yleensä suosin maisemia, mutta nyt piirsin enemmän ja enemmän miehiä. Toki olin piirtänyt ennen myös nuoria koulupoikia, joilla oli kauniit silmät ja kasvot. Mutta nyt piirsin miehiä, lihaksikkaita ja komeita miehiä, jotka virnistivät minulle, kun katsoin heitä.

  
”Sinulla on tietty tyyli, Grantaire”, opettajani sanoi kävellessään ohitseni luokassa, ”pidän siitä. Et matki liikaa muita taiteilijoita”

  
”Minulla ei ole tapana ottaa mallia kenestäkään”, mutisin.

  
”Se on vielä parempi. Mutta silti jostain syystä saatamme maalata tai piirtää hyvin samalla tavalla, kuin muut taiteilijat”, opettajani huomautti. Hän vetäisi tuolin luokseen ja istui viereeni.

  
”Minulla on tietyt mallini mielessä”, sanoin ja hymyilin pikkuisen opettajalleni. Opettajani vastasi hymyyn ja osoitti yhtä pientä piirrosta nurkassa. Siinä oli vaalea mies, joka oli todella lihaksikas punaisessa smokissaan.

  
”Pidän tuon miehen leikittelevästä ja flirttailevasta ilmeestä”, opettaja sanoi, ”kuka tämä on? Joku tuttusi?”

  
”Poikaystäväni… häntä pukee yllättävän hyvin punainen”, sanoin, ”hän ei vain ole näin lihaksikas”

  
”Haluaisitko hänen olevan? Onko tämä joku… fantasiasi?” opettajani kysyi. Vaikka se olisikin ollut, hän ei vaikuttanut olevan yhtään vihainen, että piirtelin fantasioitani ja fetissejäni koulussa.

  
”Ei, ei… rakastan häntä juuri sellaisenaan, kuin hän on. Mieleeni vain tuli… jotain tämän tapaista”, sanoin, ”tämä ei ole fantasia. Enemmänkin… uusi näkökulma”

  
”Oletko koskaan kokeillut eroottista taidetta?” opettaja kysyi. Hätkähdin ja katsoin häntä yllättyneenä.

  
”E-en ole… en ole koskaan edes tutustunut eroottiseen taiteeseen”, sanoin nopeasti, ”se ei ole koskaan käynyt mielessäkään”

  
”Tiedän, että tämä on todella henkilökohtaista, mutta… oletteko te… tai siis… sinä ja poikaystäväsi…?”

  
”Emme”, sanoin heti, ”emme vielä” olin hetken hiljaa ja pyörittelin kynää kädessäni. Nostin sitten katsettani ja kysyin: ”pitäisikö minun ensimmäisen kertamme jälkeen sitten… ruveta piirtämään jotain… eroottista?”

  
”En sano, että sinun pitäisi. Mutta sitä voisi kokeilla. Se voisi olla uusi aluevaltauksesi”, opettajani virnisti.

  
”Äitini järkyttyisi, jos kuulisi, että opettajani kehottaa piirtämään pornoa”, naurahdin.

  
”Ei se ole pornoa. Se on… enemmänkin rakkauden yksi muoto”, opettajani sanoi ja nousi ylös, ”mutta jos kiinnostut tästä erotiikka-aiheesta, älä pelkää piirtää poikaystävääsi. Hän on varmasti upea”

* * *

 

Perjantaina juhlittiin halloweenia. Se ei ollut kovin perinteinen juhla, mutta pukeutuminen oli meistä hauskaa. Opiskelijoiden baarissa oli paljon porukkaa sinä iltana. Jotkut tytöt olivat unohtaneet sanan _karmiva_ asuistaan ja näyttivät enemmän prostituoiduilta. Cosette oli myös paikalla, mutta hän ei kauheasti kanssamme hengaillut. Hänkin oli pukeutunut pikkuisen huorahtavasti, joka näytti vaivaavan Mariusta. Okei, olihan hän aika kuuma ja Marius tajusi sen. Éponine oli suosiolla jättänyt huoravaatteensa kotiin ja oli pistänyt pikkuisen tekoverta poskelle. Häntä ei näemmä kiinnostanut halloween pätkääkään. Minä olin pukeutunut joksikin sarjamurhaajaksi. Istuin huppu päässä ja muovinen veitsi kädessäni sohvalla. Tunsin tekoveren valuvan pitkin poskeani. Éponine oli laittanut sitä myös huppariini. Toivottavasti se lähtisi pois. Marius oli tyytynyt esittämään ihmissutta. Entäs Enjolras? Hän oli varmasti baarin kuumin jätkä. Hän oli tavattoman upea kreivi Dracula. Hänen punaiset piilolinssinsä ja kalpea ihonsa saivat minut värisemään aina, kun hän kosketti kättäni ja katsoi minua silmiin. Enjolras oli kieltänyt minua juomasta tänään, se oli aika hankalaa. Kello oli yksitoista, kun Enjolras ilmoitti:

  
”Minä ja Grantaire lähdemme nyt”

  
”Lähdemmekö?” kysyin yllättyneenä. Enjolras nappasi kädestäni ja lähdimme yllättäen baarista. Kävellessämme tietä pitkin, kysyin:

  
”Miksi lähdemme jo nyt? Tai siis… kuvittelin, että juhlisimme kauemmin”

  
”Haluan sinut luokseni”, Enjolras ilmoitti kävellessämme katua alas. Yllätyin hiukan, en yleensä yöpynyt Enjolraksen luona naapurista usein kantautuvan melun takia. Siksi yövyimme yleensä minun luonani.

* * *

 

Enjolraksen luona oli pilkkopimeää, vain katulamput ikkunasta valaisivat huonetta.

  
”Käy vessassa pesemässä meikit pois”, Enjolras suorastaan määräsi, ”minä pesen keittiössä. Tule sitten makuuhuoneeseen”. Enjolras käveli nopeasti keittiöön. Okei, eli piti olla nopea. Laitoin laukkuni nurkkaan ja menin pesemään meikkini. Enjolraksella oli jotain mielessä, taisin aavistaa jo mitä. Mutta esitin hänen mielikseen tietämätöntä. Hän taisi pitää siitä, kun esitin itseni viattomana, kuin mikäkin pieni neitsyt koulupoika. Mutta oikeasti kuvittelin välillä niin likaisia asioita, että äitini häpeäisi silmät päästään, jos tietäisi. Pestyäni meikit katsoin itseäni peilistä. No niin, Grantaire. Tänään saattaisi olla se ilta, kun menetät homoneitsyytesi, jos sellainen sana oli olemassa. Pörrötin hiukan hiuksiani. Huokaisin ja heitin vielä kerran kylmää vettä kasvoilleni. Nyt piti pitää pää kylmänä, etten ihan heti rynnännyt koskettelemaan Enjolrasta, kuin mikäkin epätoivoinen koulupoika. Kävelin sitten takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Yllättäen missään ei vieläkään ollut valoja, mutta näin silti Enjolraksen. Silmä alkoi tottua pimeään.

  
”Riisu vaatteesi”, hän pyysi. Avasin suuni kysyäkseni jotain, mutta päätin kuitenkin vain nyökätä ja aloin riisua hitaasti, ”riisu kaikki”, Enjolras lisäsi. Huuliltani pakeni hengähdys. Totta kai olimme nähneet toisemme alasti, mutta nyt Enjolras pyysi sitä. Hän ei itse riisunut vaatteitaan, mutta halusi minun riisuvan. Halusiko hän katsella tai jotain? Lopulta seisoin hänen edessään ilman vaatteita. Enjolras tutkaili minua katseellaan, kuin arvioiden, kuinka kaunis olin.

  
”Enjolras, mitä-”

  
”Shh…” Enjolras kuiskasi ja painoi pitkän sormensa huulilleni. Nielaisuni taisi kuulua liian kovaa. Enjolras hyväili poskeani ja kosketteli huuliani, nuollen omiaan.

  
”Olet kaunis, rakkaani”

”Sinäkin, Apollo. Todella, todella kaunis”, kuiskasin. Enjolras sivuutti huomautukseni ja painoin päänsä olkapäälleni, kuiskaten korvaani:

  
”Riisu minut…” Ei tarvinnut käskeä kahta kertaa. Aloin riisua häntä. Mieleni teki repiä hänen vaatteensa pois, mutta kaikki oli niin herkkää. En pystynyt, kuin riisumaan Enjolraksen vaatteet kädet täristen. Kun siirsin käteni hänen vyölleen, Enjolras kuiskasi:

  
”Polvistu…” voi hitto. Ei kai hän ajatellut, että minun pitäisi…? Polvistuin kuitenkin ja riisuin loputkin Enjolraksen vaatteet. Hätkähdin huomatessani, kuinka paljon hän halusi minua. Enjolraksen käsi tärisi poskellani, huomasin hänen jännityksensä. Kosketin hänen rannettaan ja kysyin kuiskaten:

  
”Haluatko, että minä otan-?”

  
”Haluan… sitä juuri haluan”, Enjolras kuiskasi. En ollut koskaan ennen ottanut suihin, en ollut edes harjoitellut millään banaanilla tai sellaisella. Joten se oli aluksi aika kömpelöä. Yritin olla seksikkäämpi ja esitin jotenkin parempaa, kuin mitä oikeasti olin. Enjolras aisti sen, mutta hänellä ei ollut aikaa huomauttaa siitä. Hän vain nautti, tukistaen minua, lopulta hiljalleen naiden suutani. Tiesin, ettei hän tarkoittanut sitä, mutta ei hän voinut itselleen mitään ja se oli ihanaa. Oli ihanaa, ettei hän edes halunnut pidättää itseään. Hän tiesi, että olin valmis antamaan ihan mitä vaan. Huuliltani pääsi henkäisy, kun hän viimein päästi minusta irti. Hän ei enää koskenut minuun edes kädellään. Katsoin pikkuisen hätäisellä katseella häntä, mutta Enjolras vain kävi istumaan sängylle takanaan ja silitti poskeani.

  
”No niin… kaikki hyvin, olen tässä. Kiitos, Grantaire”, hän kuiskasi ja suukotti otsaani. Suljin silmäni ja kuulin hänen vielä kuiskaavan; ”haluatko, että jatkamme?”

  
”Haluan”, kuiskasin. Enjolras vetäisi minut heti syliinsä ja suukotti kaulaani.

  
”Tiedätkö, miten tämä käytännössä toimii? Mitä minun pitää… ensin tehdä?”

  
”Sormettaa, tiedän. Jos vain haluat, niin-”

  
”R, minun täytyy sormettaa, ennen kuin nain sinua. Muuten sinua sattuu ja me tuskin haluamme sitä, vai mitä?”

  
”E-emme… anna mennä vaan”, vaadin. Enjolras hymyili vasten kaulaani tajutessaan, kuinka rohkea olin. Mutta hänen ensimmäinen sormensakin tuntui jo aivan liialta. Värähdin ja voihkaisin kovaa. Enjolras taisi mennä ihan sekaisin siitä, sillä hän hengähti vasten kaulaani ja mumisi jotain, mistä en saanut selvää.

* * *

 

Kolme, lopulta sormia oli kolme. Niin Enjolras oli luvannutkin. Puristin ja tukistin hänen hiuksiaan ja purin hammasta. Enjolras vain katseli olkani yli jonnekin.

  
”O-olen valmis, Apollo. Ole kiltti ja-”

  
”Oletko varma?” Enjolras kuiskasi ja katsoi minua silmiin, ”me lopetamme heti, jos sinua sattuu”

  
”Joo, joo… tiedän sen. Kaikki on hyvin, anna mennä vaan”, kuiskasin. Enjolras laski minut sängylle ja kävi päälleni. Hän tutkaili aluksi kasvojani, joiden pyytävä ilme näytti varmaan suorastaan säälittävältä. Melkein puristin hänen niskaansa, minulla oli niin tyhjä olo. Kun hän viimein alkoi naida minua, voihkaisin melkein raastavasti. Se oli puoliksi itkuinen voihkaus, joten Enjolras säikähti.

  
”Sattuuko?”

  
”Sa-sattuu…” kuiskasin, mutta sanoin heti perään, ”älä lopeta, älä lopeta… kestän kyllä. Jatka, ole kiltti”. Enjolras nyökkäsi pikkuisen epävarmana, mutta hänen epävarmuutensa katosi, kun painoin huuleni hänen huulilleen. Olin halunnut tätä niin pitkään.

  
”Ju-juuri noin. Kaikki on hyvin… kaikki on hyvin, rakas, ei mitään hätää”, kuiskasin, ääni väristen. Enjolras kosketti toista kättäni, joka lepäsi tyynyllä vieressäni. Hän risti kätensä käteni kanssa ja suukotti otsaani. Kun hänen huuliltaan karkasi pieni voihkaisu, se sai minut ihan sekaisin. Se oli sekoitus enkelin ääntä ja maailman kauneinta musiikkia. Se puhelinseksi oli toki ollut kuumaa, mutta tämä oli jollain tapaa vielä kuumempaa. Enjolras piteli minua rajusti. Tiesin kuuluvani hänelle, jokainen soluni, hengähdykseni ja ajatukseni kuului hänelle. Halusin olla hänen, en kenenkään muun. Voi luoja, hän ei saisi enää päästää minusta irti. Kehoni tuntui voimattomalta. Ihan kuin olisin irtaantunut siitä. Tunsin vain Enjolraksen kosketuksen. Voi Apolloni, rakas Apolloni. Hän oli minun. Ja tein mitä vain kuullakseni hänen äänensä, kuullakseni hänen nautintonsa. Ja kun hän kuiskasi _Grantaire_ korvaani, ääni täynnä nautintoa, olin taivaassa. Hänen äänensä oli nautintoa. Huhuu, Jumala? Onko taivaastasi tippunut enkeli? Koska hän on nyt minun, etkä saa tätä kaunokaista enää takaisin.

  
”O-olet niin kaunis, rakkaani”, Enjolras kuiskasi. Äännähdin nauttien, hän piti minua kauniina. Hän ajatteli, ettei tarvinnut mitään muuta, kuin minut. Hän ajatteli minun olevan upeampi, kuin Mona Lisa tai kukaan Miss Universum tällä planeetalla. Hän tiesi, kuinka paljon rakastin häntä ja kuinka paljon hänen sanansa merkitsivät. Vaikka Enjolras oli sanonut haluavansa tutkia meitä kahta ja ottaa selville salaisuuksiani, niin hän oli jo selvittänyt kaiken. Hän tiesi nyt jo, kuinka ajaa minut hulluksi. Tuntui, että olin löytänyt perille, mutta silti olin aivan hukassa. Jälkimmäinen johtui Enjolraksen rajusta otteesta. Kyyneliä vieri poskiani pitkin.

* * *

 

Kaiken tuon jälkeen oli niin lämmin olo, niin rauhoittunut ja niin rento. Enjolras makasi vierelläni, pyyhkien kyyneleitäni ja suukottaen poskiani. Hän tiesi, etten itkenyt, koska minua sattui. Hän tiesi minun itkevän nautinnosta.

  
”Olit niin reipas ja kiltti… kiltti poika. Niin hyvä poika”, Enjolras kuiskasi korvaani.

  
”En ole mikään poika”, naurahdin. Hän vain suukotti poskeani.

  
”Olet minun rakas poikani…”

  
”Ihan miten vaan. Mutta en ala vetämään mitään Daddy – leikkejä kanssasi, tiedä se”, sanoin virnistäen, ”ne ovat outoja ja liian tuhmia meille sivistyneille”. Enjolras vain nauroi ja rutisti minut lähemmäs itseään.

  
”Joo, olen samaa mieltä. Eiköhän mennä aluksi ihan normaalisti”, hän myönsi ja antoi pieniä suukkoja kaulaani, jotka kutittivat. Nauroin ja upotin käteni Enjolraksen ihaniin paksuihin kiharoihin. Tähän oli hyvä nukahtaa…

* * *

 

Viikot kuluivat hiljaiselossa. En ollut jutellut perheelleni pitkään aikaan. Olin viettänyt tosi paljon aikaa Enjolraksen kanssa (kuten aina). Hän alkoi melkein asua kanssani, sillä hän oli joka päivä luonani ja yöpyi myös monia öitä luonani.

  
”Sinun pitäisi ihan oikeasti muuttaa luokseni”, sanoin yksi päivä, kun katselimme telkkaria sängylläni. Enjolras katsoi minua yllättyneenä.

  
”Luulin, ettet halua minua tänne”

  
”Voi luoja, Apollo. Totta kai haluan! Tajuatko, kuinka kylmä minulla on, kun en saa nukahtaa viereesi öisin?”

  
”Ehkä sinun kannattaisi hankkia kunnon patteri”, Enjolras vitsaili virnistäen. Nauroin ja tökkäsin häntä kyynärpäälläni. Hän nappasi minut otteeseensa ja suukotti poskeani.

  
”Kuulehan… nyt juoruillaan”, sanoin ja laitoin telkkaria hiljemmalle, ”haluan tietää lisää yhdestä kaveristasi”

  
”Marius on biseksuaali, muuta en tiedä”

  
”Täh? En minä sitä”, nauroin, ”kun Époninesta. Siis… tiedän, että hän asuu yhdessä siskonsa ja Gavrochen kanssa. Mutta hän ei kauheasti puhu isästään tai äidistään”

  
”Okei, okei… juoruillaan vaan”, Enjolras sanoi ja kävi istumaan, ”Éponine tulee aika rikkinäisestä perheestä. Hänellä on siis muitakin sisaruksia, kuin vain Gavroche ja Azelma, mutta hän ei kauheasti tiedä heistä. Jotkut sanovat, että he olisivat… kuolleita”

  
”Kauheaa…”

  
”He ovat varmaan vain huostaan otettu. Opiskelijoilla on tapana liioitella juoruja. Viime viikolla kuulin, että heidän sisaruksensa on paloiteltu ja heitetty jokeen”, kohotin kulmiani Enjolraksen kertoessa, ”mutta lapset ovat todennäköisesti jossain sijaiskodissa. Ihme, ettei Gavrochea viety heidän mukanaan”

  
”Gavroche on vähän ongelmallisempi tapaus…” mutisin ja otin kahvikuppini yöpöydältä. Join siitä hiukan kahvia ja vilkaisin ulos. Hymy nousi huulilleni, kun näin lunta. Oli alkanut sataa lunta.

  
”R, isäni järjestää joulukuun alussa sellaiset bisnesbileet siellä kartanossa maalla. Hän pyysi minua juhliin myös ja kutsu on avec!” Enjolras virnisti ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. Hymyilin ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen.

  
”No käyhän se. Olisi upeaa nähdä sinut smokissa”, myönsin. Silloin puhelimeni soi ikkunalaudalla. Varmaan äiti. Jos olin ihan rehellinen, niin en halunnut vastata. En varsinkaan nyt, kun Enjolras oli luonani. Nousin kuitenkin ja otin kännykän pois latauksesta.

  
”Moi”

  
”Heii, rakas. Pariisissa on kuulemma lumikuuro”, äiti sanoi, tunsin hänen hymynsä äänestä. Hymy nousi huulilleni ja vilkaisin Enjolrasta, joka hymyili minulle.

  
”Joo… huomasin juuri”

  
”Missä olet? Kotona? Kaverilla? Yliopistolla?”

  
”Kotona, Enjolras on kanssani. Katselemme telkkarista _Frendejä_. Menemme varmaan kohta käymään kaupassa, jääkapissa on enää valo jäljellä”, nauroin ja vilkaisin Enjolrasta, joka nauroi myös.

  
”Asutteko te nykyään kahdestaan?” äiti kysyi, ”siis… Grantaire, haluan tehdä selväksi; minä olen aivan okei seksuaalisuutesi kanssa ja en malta odottaa, että tapaan Enjolraksen. Mutta koko perheellä on vähän sulateltavaa tässä, ymmärräthän? Vaikka olette olleet melkein kolme kuukautta yhdessä, niin…”

  
”Ymmärrän, äiti. Mutta tapaatte hänet vaikka joululomalla, kun tulen käymään. Te pidätte hänestä varmasti. Enjolras on…” käännyin katsomaan Apolloa, joka katsoi minua yllättyneenä. Huokaisin hiljaa ja jatkoi: ”hän on täydellinen. Hän on kaikki, mitä olen koskaan halunnut”

  
”Olen onnellinen, jos sinä olet, rakas. Menkäähän kauppaan, ennen kuin sinne tulee ihan kunnon pyry”, äiti sanoi. Hymyilin ja sanoin:

  
”Okei. Soitellaan myöhemmin. Moikka!” lopetin puhelin ja istuin sängyn reunalle, ”vanhempani haluavat tavata sinut. Ehdotin joululomaa”

  
”Toki! Isäpuolenikin haluaa tavata sinut. Hän on vain hymyillyt, kun olen kertonut sinusta juttuja. Hän varmasti pitää sinusta yhtä paljon, kuin äitini”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuten varmaan jo jotkin huomasivat, niin ficissä on nyt 13 lukua. Mulla oli kova kiire kirjoittaa lisää ficcejä(kaverilleni pitkälti)joten halusin saada tän ficin nopeasti päätökseen. Voin joskus ehkä tulevaisuudessa vielä jatkaa tätä, mutta nyt ficci on kirjoitettu loppuun asti ja pistän loput luvut aina perjantaisin tänne


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Oletko aivan varma? Oletko aivan varma, että haluat juuri minut?” kysyin. Vilkaisin itseäni vieressä olevasta peilistä. Voi luoja, miten kamalan näköinen olin. Olin juuri viime iltana miettinyt, miten outo ja hirveä ihminen oikeasti olin. Miten Enjolraksen kaltainen enkeli pystyi edes rakastumaan minuun? Ja nyt hän yritti sitoa itsensä minuun ikuisesti, eikä hän sitten pääsisi irti. Hän tulisi katumaan sitä niin pahasti.

Olin ottanut todella isoja askeleita viimeisen neljän kuukauden aikana; olin saanut poikaystävän, olin harrastanut ensimmäistä kertaa seksiä miehen kanssa, olin rakastunut ja riidellyt, itkenyt ja juonut. En kuitenkaan halunnut unohtaa yhtään mitään näistä kokemuksista. Viikot kuluivat nopeasti Enjolraksen kanssa. Viikot vietimme luonani. Tulimme joskus samaan aikaan koulusta kotiin ja joskus toinen meistä tuli myöhemmin ja toinen aikaisemmin. Suukotimme aina toistemme huulia, kun tulimme kotiin. Olimme kuin avopari, vaikka emme virallisesti asuneet yhdessä. Viikonloput vietimme joskus hallituslaisten kanssa baarissa. Kun yliopistosta alkoi tulla enemmän hyppytunteja, teimme töitä. Minä autoin baarissa, ja Enjolras oli töissä kirjastossa.

Olin yleensä tosi tarkka ajan kanssa. En halunnut hukata aikaa. Minusta aina tuntui, että minulla ja Enjolraksella oli liian vähän aikaa maan päällä ja joskus vain toivoin, että voisin purkittaa kaiken ajan tai pysäyttää kellot. Tulimme joka päivä vanhemmiksi ja kevät, jota niin kovasti pelkäsin, oli joka päivä lähempänä. Yksi hyvä asia oli kuitenkin ajan kulumisessa; Enjolras sai auton. Oli hänellä toki ajokortti ollut jo pitkään, mutta hän sai vasta nyt oman auton isältään. Joten joulukuun ensimmäisenä viikonloppuna matkasimme Enjolraksen isäpuolen luokse maalle. Vihasin pukuani ja rusettia kaulassani, mutta Enjolraksen mieliksi…

Kun saavuimme maalle, Enjolraksen isäpuoli oli meitä vastassa kartanon ovella. Yllättäen hän halasi minua ja selitti, kuinka upeaksi Enjolras oli minut kuvaillut. Vilkaisin aina välillä huvittuneena Enjolrasta. Hän vain katsoi minua ylpeänä. Yritin olla mahdollisimman ystävällinen, mutta minusta tuntui, että olin vain rahvas rikkaiden joukossa. Illan kuluessa Enjolras vei minut useaan otteeseen tanssimaan. Se oli romanttista häneltä ja osasin odottaa jotain sellaista. Enjolras esitteli minut varmaan kaikille ja Enjolraksen isäpuoli taasen kehui kaikille poikansa tietämystä politiikasta ja otti useaan otteeseen esille, kuinka komea pari minä ja Enjolras olimme. Ja kukaan ei näyttänyt olevan jotenkin häiriintynyt kahden miehen välisestä rakkaudesta. Kaikki olivat hyvin… suvaitsevaisia.

* * *

 

Kun kello alkoi lähestyä yhdeksää, Enjolras veti minut käytävälle. Hän hymyili minulle ja kysyi:

  
”Mitä mieltä olet? Pidätkö?”

  
”Juhlat ovat tosi komeat. Ja vieraat ovat yllättävän… suvaitsevaisia meitä kohtaan”

  
”Eivätkö rikkaat yleensä sitten ole?” Enjolras naurahti ja silitteli poskeani.

  
”Noo… tätini mies on aika rikas, mutta hän ei ole kovin suvaitsevainen. Hän itseasiassa vihaa sinua, mutta minähän kerroin jo siitä”

  
”Joo, ei tarvitse muistuttaa”, Enjolras naurahti. Hän katsoi minua sitten syvälle silmiin ja otti käsistäni kiinni sanoen; ”Olemme tunteneet vasta hetken aikaa, mutta jo nyt tiedän, että sinä olet se ihminen, jonka kanssa aion olla elämäni loppuun saakka”. Hymyilin ja suukotin Enjolraksen kättä. Senkin ällösöpö romantikko.

  
”Tiedän, rakkaani. Ehkä tosirakkautta onkin olemassa”

  
”Niin ja juuri siksi haluan kysyä sinulta jotain”, Enjolras sanoi. Ilmeeni vakavoitui, minulla oli nimittäin pieni aavistus, kun Enjolras kaivoi jotain taskustaan. Se taisi olla… rasia. Voi ei… Enjolras, ei!

  
”Grantaire… olen halunnut kysyä tätä jo pitkään ja ajattelin, että tänään olisi täydellinen ilta…”

  
”Enjolras…”

  
”Minua jännitti koko illan, miten tämä menisi, mutta haluan nyt kysyä sinulta”, Enjolras jatkoi. Mitä voisin sanoa? Mitä voisin sanoa olematta ilkeä?

  
”Enjolras, riittää… älä, ole kiltti…” pyysin, mutta Enjolras jatkoi:

  
”Odottelu on tyhmää, me molemmat varmaan huomasimme sen heti ensimmäisen yhteisen yömme jälkeen”

  
”Ei, Enjolras! Älä! Lopeta!” vaadin sanoen kovempaa. Enjolras hiljeni ja kallisti päätään kysyen:

  
”Mi – mitä tarkoitat?”

  
”Apollo… Minä rakastan sinua. Rakastan sinua enemmän, kuin itse elämää. Mutta… olemme vasta vähän yli 20 – vuotiaita. Olemme niin nuoria ja olemme tunteneet vasta pari kuukautta-”

  
”Mutta minä tiedän, mitä haluan. Haluan sinut”, Enjolras sanoi. Hän oli niin, niin varma.

  
”Oletko aivan varma? Oletko aivan varma, että haluat juuri minut?” kysyin. Vilkaisin itseäni vieressä olevasta peilistä. Voi luoja, miten kamalan näköinen olin. Olin juuri viime iltana miettinyt, miten outo ja hirveä ihminen oikeasti olin. Miten Enjolraksen kaltainen enkeli pystyi edes rakastumaan minuun? Ja nyt hän yritti sitoa itsensä minuun ikuisesti, eikä hän sitten pääsisi irti. Hän tulisi katumaan sitä niin pahasti.

  
”Olen! Minä olen aivan varma!” Enjolras sanoi päättäväisesti, ”mutta… ongelma taitaa olla siinä, että sinä et ole varma, haluatko juuri minut”

  
”Ei, ei, Enjolras, älä pane sanoja suuhuni-” yritin, mutta Enjolras laittoi rasian taskuunsa ja hieroin silmiään kysyen hiljaa:

  
”Mitä oikein ajattelin…?”

  
”Meidän täytyy jutella tästä, mutta ei täällä. Nämä ovat isäsi juhlat ja olisi ikävää, jos-”

  
”Olisi ikävää, jos hänen poikansa viimein tunnustaisi rakkaalleen, kuinka paljon oikeasti haluaa olla tämän kanssa. Mutta minä vain vaadin liikaa”

  
”Et sinä voisi koskaan-”

  
”Halusin elää kanssasi koko loppuelämäni. Mutta näemmä tunteeni ja haluni ovat yksipuolisia…” Enjolras sanoi surullisena ja hiukan ärtyisänä. Hän lähti kävelemään takaisin saliin.

  
”Enjolras, älä mene. Sinä olet vain väsynyt. Jutellaan paremmalla ajalla”, pyysin. Enjolras kääntyi katsomaan minua punertavilla silmillään ja kysyi:

  
”Milloin? Milloin on se parempi aika? Milloin sinä voisit vastata kosintaani kyllä?”

  
”E – ehkä vuoden tai parin päästä. Rakas, minä-”

  
”Tuskin silloinkaan…” Enjolras sanoi ja lähti äkkiä takaisin saliin. Juoksin salin ovelle, mutta Enjolras oli jo kadonnut väkijoukkoon. Nieleskelin itkua. Ei tämä voinut olla tässä! Ei, R, älä panikoi. Mene nukkumaan, aamulla kaikki on hyvin.

* * *

 

Mutta aamulla ei mikään ollut sen paremmin. Enjolras istui huoneessaan, eikä suostunut tapaamaan ketään, ei edes minua tai äitiään.

  
”Enjolras on tosi surullinen nyt. Vaatii aikaa, että hän palaa entiselleen”, hänen äitinsä selitti minulle, kun istuimme huoneessani.

  
”Mitä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä? En halua, että Enjolras joutuu kärsimään minusta loppuelämänsä”, kysyin hiljaa ja pakkasin samalla kamojani. Enjolraksen äiti oli todella mukava, sillä hän lupasi kyyditä minut takaisin kaupunkiin.

  
”Kun Enjolras oli 14, hän uskoi löytävänsä jostain unelmiensa prinssi. Hän lupasi minulle, että joku päivä hän tuo luokseni miehen, joka tulee muuttamaan hänen elämäänsä”, äiti sanoi, ”eli toisin sanoen; Enjolras uskoo tosirakkauteen, hän on aina uskonut ja uskoo nykyäänkin. Uskotko sinä?”

  
”Uskon. Mutta oletko varma, että se, mitä minun ja Enjolraksen välillä oli, oli… tosirakkautta?”

  
”En tiedä. Aika näyttää”, äiti sanoi, ”mutta olet oikeassa; olette tunteneet liian vähän aikaa. Enjolras vain… hän on rakastunut sinuun todella syvästi, Grantaire. Jos te erositte eilen illalla tai… jos tämä oli tässä, niin se jättää todella syvät arvet Enjolrakseen. Hän ei ehkä koskaan pysty parantamaan niitä haavoja. Mutta kysymys onkin; minkälaiset haavat hän jätti sinuun?” olin hetken aikaa hiljaa ja katselin ulos ikkunasta. Huokaisin ja laitoin hupparin päälleni. Otin reppuni ja laitoin sen selkääni.

  
”Ei hän jättänyt haavoja. Hän repi puolet minusta pois”

* * *

 

Siitä se sitten alkoi; elämäni hirveimmät viikot. Enjolras ei ottanut minuun mitään yhteyttä, enkä minä häneen. Kouluni meni päin helvettiä. En jaksanut opiskella enkä maalannutkaan moneen viikkoon. Öisin en nukkunut ollenkaan. Onneksi joululoma alkoi, koska olin hermoromahduksen partaalla. Pelkäsin tulevaa, pelkäsin tulevaisuutta ilman Enjolrasta, vaikka käytännössä elin sitä jo. Marius ja Cosette tulivat käymään välillä, kun minua ei alkanut kuulua ryhmäkeskustelussa eikä baarissa. Käyntini heidän luona muutenkin vähenivät. Marius ja Cosette sentään olivat sopineet riitansa… He lopettivat käynnit luonani, kun huomasivat, etten halunnut tavata ketään. Äitikin oli soitellut ennen joululomaa:

  
”Tuletko lomalle Montpellieriin? Isäsikin tulee. Voitaisiin viettää kunnon perhejoulu. Ja jos Enjolras haluaa tulla, sekin on okei-”

  
”Emme enää… kauheasti ole… niin kuin… yhdessä”, yritin selittää vähän itkuisena puhelimeen. Onneksi äiti oli kuuro, kuin käki, niin hän ei kuullut yritystäni peitellä itkuani.

  
”Ai… olen pahoillani, rakas. Haluatko silti tulla jouluksi kotiin?” äiti kysyi. Olisin toki kovasti halunnut, mutta jokin minua esti. Ajatus palaamisesta tuntui siltä, kuin joutuisin jättämään kaiken taakseni. Se tuntui siltä, kuin palaisin normaaliin elämääni Montpellierissä. Olisin kuka tahansa poika, joka menisi opiskelemaan maalausta johonkin yliopistoon. Eikä siis mitään taidemaalausta, vaan rakennusalan maalausta. Minusta tulisi talojen maalaaja ja asuisin Montpellierissä koko loppuikäni. Olisin mennyt naimisiin jonkun tytön kanssa, osittain pakotetusti ja pyöräyttäisin pari mukulaa. En koskaan enää tapaisi Enjolrasta, tai Mariusta tai Cosettea. Tai Époninea tai ärsyttävää, mutta samalla myös pikkuvelimäistä Gavrochea. Minun haluillani ei enää olisi merkitystä. Suutelisin sitä tulevaa vaimoani vastahakoisesti. Yömme olisivat… kuivia, hiljaisia, rauhallisia. Pari kertaa harrastaisimme seksiä; ensimmäinen kerta hääyönä ja sekin tuntuisi pakotetulta. Loput kerrat olisivat lastentekoa varten. Mutta jos Enjolras olisi kanssani… me rakastelimme joka hiton yö. Emme siksi, että se pitäisi suhteemme jotenkin kasassa, vaan intohimosta ja suunnattomasta halusta toista kohtaan. Emme vain saaneet tarpeeksi toisistamme. Mutta nyt se kaikki oli ohi. Tunteet purkautuivat ja nousivat pintaan, joten sanoin nopeasti:

  
”En, jään Pariisin kavereiden kanssa. Nähdään loman jälkeen, heippa!” En halunnut itkeä äidin kuullen, hänellä oli varmasti jo tarpeeksi vaikeaa.

* * *

 

Yhtenä iltana koin sitten iskun vyön alle, se oli viikko ennen joulua. Olin hiukan jo toipunut erostamme syömällä jäätelöä ja katsomalla _Skamia_. Hitto, norjalaiset miehet olivat kuumia. Selailin samalla facebookia, kun lapoin jäätelöä suuhuni. Lusikka kuitenkin tippui kädestäni ja se kolahti näppäimistölle. Minun piti lukea teksti facebookissa uudelleen ja uudelleen, olin varmaan likinäköinen. Mutta siis… lukiko siinä juuri, että _Lucie on parisuhteessa henkilön Enjolras kanssa_. Ei se voinut olla niin… Hieroin silmiäni ja luin uudestaan. Niin se taisi olla… kommenteissa luki onnitteluja. Jopa Cosette oli onnitellut… Mitä oli tapahtunut? Ja oliko Enjolras mukana tässä? Enjolras oli ainakin tykännyt Cosetten ja monen muun onnittelukommenteista. Suljin äkkiä läppärin ja nappasin hupparini. Laitoin sen päälle ja juoksin yläkertaan. En rimputtanut Mariuksen ovikelloa, vaan hakkasin sitä nyrkilläni. Cosette avasi hämmentyneenä oven.

  
”Grantaire! Sinua ei ole näkynyt hetkeen. Mitä kuuluu?”

  
”Onko tämä totta?” kysyin ja osoitin päivitystä puhelimeni näytöllä. Cosette luki päivityksen ja nyökkäsi sitten.

  
”Meillä oli joulujuhlien jälkeen jatkot ja siellä kuulemma tapahtui jotain heidän välillään. Mutta sinähän et tainnut olla siellä…”

  
”En ollut edes joulujuhlissa”

  
”Mutta tehän erositte? Tai tällaisen kuvan ainakin saimme Mariuksen kanssa”, Cosette katsoi minua yhtäkkiä tosi järkyttyneenä, ”vai pettääkö Enjolras sinua?”

  
”Ei… ei… me olemme kai… sitten eronneet. E – en tiedä yhtään. Ajatukseni ovat vähän sekavat…”

  
”Haluatko tulla sisälle juttelemaan? Marius on ostarilla, mutta hän tulee varmaan ihan pian, jos haluat jutella-”

  
”Ei tarvitse. Menen takaisin kotiin”, sanoin ja laitoin kännykän taskuuni, ”kiitos, Cosette. Ja hyvää joulua, jos emme näe enää pyhäpäivinä”

  
”Sinulle myös, R”

Pelko ja suru muuttuivat shokiksi. Se oli sitten siinä. Minulla olisi ollut mahdollisuus saada Enjolras itselleni, mutta munasin kaiken. Ja nyt, parin viikon jälkeen, hän oli jo löytänyt uuden. Miten minun pitäisi tätä ajatella? Pitäisikö minun vain hyväksyä asia? Vai mennä hakkaamaan se lunttu? Ei, minä en lyönyt naisia, oli kyseessä kuka tahansa. Katselin vain päivitystä. Aprillipäivä meni jo… ja Cosette todisti vielä, että he olivat yhdessä… ja varmaan rakastuneita. Painoin lopulta _tykkää_ nappia ja heitin kännykän sängylle. Pyyhin kyyneleitä villapaitani hihaan. Minä ja Enjolras emme koskaan päivittäneet parisuhdestatustamme Facebookiin. Ei meidän tarvinnut… Emme koskaan nähneet sitä tarpeelliseksi. Nyt kun istuin kotonani, katsellen tv – sarjoja Netflixistä ja haaskaten elämääni, tajusin, kuinka oikeassa mummoni oli ollessaan elossa. _Meidän kaikkien tulisi nauttia onnellisuudesta, koska se on ohi silmänräpäyksessä_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Päässä soi ja sydän löi tuhatta ja sataa. Yritin nousta ylös, mutta jäsenet eivät liikkuneet. Silmät meinasivat sulkeutua, enkä kuullut mitään, kuin pientä tinnitystä päässäni. Tunsin kosketuksen selässäni. Nostin katsettani ja näin hätääntyneen Enjolraksen katsovan minua silmiin.

Jouluaattoilta oli hiljainen. En ollut avannut kuin radion ja kuuntelin hiljaa joululauluja. Olin aina viettänyt joulun perheen tai ystävien kanssa. Kuvittelin pari kuukautta sitten, että viettäisin joulun Enjolraksen tai muiden hallituslaisten kanssa. Mutta tässä minä nyt olin; yksin. Gavroche oli käynyt viikolla ja kutsui minut hänen ja sisariensa luokse viettämään joulua. Kieltäydyin kuitenkin ja syy oli hyvä; tällä hetkellä halusin viettää joulun vain Enjolraksen kanssa. Ja valitettavasti se oli mahdotonta.

Enjolraksen äiti oli kaiken lisäksi kääntänyt veistä haavassa. Hän oli laittanut minulle postissa Enjolraksen rasian, jolla Enjolras oli minua kosinut. Nyt se oli pöydällä ja sen äärellä oli valutettu monia kyyneliä. Minulla oli mielessä eräs tyhmä idea, mutta nolaisin vain itseni. Mutta… tulikohan Enjolras ajatelleeksi niin, kun hän suunnitteli kosintaa? Pitikö hänkin ideaa ensin nolona ja tyhmänä, mutta lopulta hän tajusi, että se oli ainut vaihtoehto. Joko saada kaikki tai menettää loputkin. Ja juuri nyt, tällä hetkellä, ei minulla ollut asioita, joita olisin voinut menettää. Niinpä otin rasian ja juoksin ulos lumisateeseen. Rukoilin kaiken maailman Jumalia, että Enjolras olisi yksin tai edes kotona. Kunpa Lucie ei olisi siellä.

* * *

 

Tulin viimein Enjolraksen oven taakse. No niin, jouluaatto oli rauhan aikaa. Ainakaan hän ei voinut lyödä minua tai mitään. Ja todennäköisesti olisin vain nauttinut hänen lyönneistään, koska olen aikamoinen idiootti ja pelkuri. Mutta nyt en olisi. Koputin oveen ja tunsin hien valuvan otsaani pitkin. Kuulin askelia, jotka pysähtyivät oven luona. Joku katsoi ovisilmästä ja mietti, avaisiko oven vai ei. Voi avaa, rakkaani, jos se olet sinä siellä oven toisella puolella. Enjolras avasi oven. Hän oli pukeutunut punaiseen, kuten aina, mutta ei näyttänyt yhtä säteilevältä, kuten yleensä. En oikein tiennyt, kuinka aloittaa keskustelun. Otetaan ensin perusasiat selville;

  
”Oletko yksin?”

  
”Olen…” Enjolras sanoi hiljaa.

  
”Saanko tulla sisään?” kysyin. Hän nyökkäsi hiljaa ja päästi minut sisälle pimeään asuntoon. Vain kynttilät valaisivat huonetta. Hänkin kuunteli hiljaa radiota ja varmaan rukoili enkelin ihmettä. Tai sitten hän chattaili uuden tyttöystävänsä kanssa.

  
”Onnea muuten… sinä ja Lucie-”

  
”Grantaire…”

  
”Tiedän”, sanoin hiljaa, ”olen aika kusipää, kun otan heti puheeksi uuden tyttöystäväsi. Mutta en tullut tänne vittuilemaan sinulle”

  
”Muistatko sen tilanteesi Époninen kanssa?” Enjolras kysyi, kun kävimme istumaan sängylle, ”minulla on nyt vähän niin kuin sama tilanne Lucien kanssa. Hän vain tuli lohduttamaan minua ja-”

  
”Ei tarvitse selitellä. Mukavaa, että olet… siirtynyt eteenpäin”, sanoin. Vaikka kyllä me molemmat tiesimme, ettei hän ollut. Enkä minäkään ollut. Kysyin lopulta; ”Miltä sinusta tuntui sinä iltana? Kun vastasin kieltävästi kosintaan?”

  
”Häpesin itseäni”, Enjolras sanoi heti, ”tajusin, kuinka idiootti olin, kun edes yritin. Kotona huomasin yrittäneeni saada jotain, mitä en tule koskaan saamaan”

”Minuako?”

  
”Sielunkumppania”, Enjolras korjasi viileästi ja nousi ylös, kävellen ikkunaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua ja lisäsi; ”eli kyllä… sinua”. En kestänyt enää. Minua koski joka paikkaan, niin henkisesti, kuin fyysisesti ja minun oli vain saatava tämä pois sydämeltä.

  
”Enjolras… Minulla on ollut niin kova ikävä sinua”, kuiskasin ääni väristen. Kyyneliä vieri poskiani pitkin. Enjolras seisoi ikkunan luona ja huomasin kyyneliä myös hänen poskillaan.

  
”Parempi vain pistää tämä poikki, Grantaire”, hänen sanansa viilsivät, kuin tikari, ”Ennen kuin omin sinua liikaa. Saatan vaikka… vaikka… estää sinua lähtemästä”

  
”Haluatko erota?”

  
”Me varmaan erosimme jo kuukausi sitten”, Enjolras sanoi, hänen äänensä värisi entistä enemmän, ”ajattelen sinua joka ilta, joka päivä, joka aamu. Viimeinen kuukausi on ollut minulle yksi iso henkinen helvetti. Olen itkenyt ja huutanut ja vihannut itseäni. Ja sitten aloin vihata sinua ja sitten sen takia vihasin taas itseäni ja… Jos en pääse yli sinusta, koko loppuelämäni tulee olemaan tällaista”

  
”Ei tule, katso tänne”, kuiskasin.

  
”Grantaire…”

  
”Katso tänne!” vaadin. Enjolras käänsi päänsä ja katsoi minua yllättyneenä. Olin polvistunut hänen eteensä ja avannut rasian, jossa oli se sama sormus, jolla Enjolras oli kerran jo minua yrittänyt kosia.

  
”Mietin suhdettamme kuukauden. Tajusin, etten ole lapsi enää. Tämä ei ole mikään leikkisuhde ala-asteelta. Tämä on ihan oikeaa rakkautta ja minä tyhmä maalaispoika en sitä tajunnut”, sanoin, ”Mutta sinä tiesit sen ja hyvää hyvyyttäsi opetit sen minulle. En minä edes pyytänyt sitä, mutta sinä opetit. Opetit minulle niin paljon asioita ja haluan oppia lisää sinulta, vielä monen vuoden ajan”

  
”Grantaire… älä kosi minua vain, koska minä kosin sinua. Jos et halua kihloihin, ymmärrän se. Saat minut muutenkin itsellesi”

  
”En kokonaan. Ja minä haluan sinut kokonaan. Mitä väliä, missä olemme 5 vuoden päästä tai kuinka vanhoja olemme? Tai kuinka kauan olemme tunteneet? Minä päätän nyt elämästäni ja päätän, että aion elää sen sinun kanssasi. Eikä tämä välttämättä tarkoita, että olisimme kihloissa. Tämän kihlauksen voi aina purkaa, jos haluat. Mutta nyt… minä vain haluan olla kanssasi edes hetken”, sanoin. Enjolraksen huulille kohosi hymy ja hän kosketti poskeani.

  
”Voi rakkaani…” hän kuiskasi.

* * *

 

Makasimme sängyllä ja ihastelimme sormuksia sormissamme. Enjolras oli laittanut kätensä olkapäilleni ja hyväili poskeani.

  
”Toivottavasti muut eivät tajua…” naurahdin ja suukotin Enjolraksen poskea.

  
”Kyllä he tajuavat. He eivät ole tyhmiä”, hän sanoi ja virnisti.

  
”No… kirjoititko joulupukille? Mitä toivoit joululahjaksi?”

  
”iPhonea”, Enjolras sanoi ja minä nauroin. Éponine oli ollut silloin aikoinaan oikeassa; olin löytänyt täydellisen miehen, jos hän sai minut nauramaan.

  
”No etkä!”

  
”En niin. Toivoin sinua joululahjaksi”, Enjolras hymyili ja alkoi suukotella huuliani, ”täytyypä kiittää pukkia lahjasta. Taidan jättää keksejä yöksi ikkunalaudalle”

  
”Pulut syövät ne”

  
”Tai joulupukki. Älä ole nyt ilonpilaaja”

  
”En, en…” virnistin ja suljin silmäni, ”vanhempasi olivat muuten tosi mukavia. Harmi vain, että heidän tapaamisensa ei mennyt ihan suunnitelmien mukaan”

  
”Se oli minun syytäni. Ylireagoin”

  
”No etkä… minä olin ihan idiootti”, sanoin ja upotin sormeni Enjolraksen ihaniin kiharoihin, ”ei nyt puhuta siitä. Puhutaan ennemminkin siitä, mitä missasin viimeisten viikkojen ajalta”

* * *

 

Joululoma oli rauhallinen ja rento, täynnä rakkautta ja kaipuuta. Ja ehkä ripaus intohimoa (ei ripausta, se oli tosi intohimoinen loma). _Kunnes_ äitini soitti joululoman viimeisellä viikolla.

  
”Hei, kultu. Mitä teet? Piirteletkö?” äiti lirkutteli puhelimessa. Vilkaisin Enjolrasta, joka istui pianonsa äärellä. Hän pidätteli nauruaan tajutessaan sen olevan äitini.

  
”En. Olen Enjolraksen luona”

  
”Ahaa! Keskeytinkö jotain?”

  
”Äiti… homoparit harrastavat seksiä yhtä paljon, kuin heterotkin. Me emme ole koko ajan kiinni toisissamme”, sanoin. Enjolras repesi nauramaan ja tiesin äidin kuulevan sen. Hymy nousi pakosti huulilleni, hänen enkelinaurunsa… se oli niin sointuva ja pehmeä.

  
”Sano Enjolrakselle terveisiä. Ja itseasiassa… haluaisin kutsua teidät molemmat syömään. Isä lupasi tehdä jotain hyvää italialaista ruokaa ja jos te haluaisitte tulla käymään vaikka sunnuntaina, ennen kuin koulut alkavat ja-”

  
”Tuota… minun täytyy jutella vähän Enjolraksen kanssa. Odota hetki”, sanoin ja laitoin puhelimen pitoon. Käännyin katsomaan Enjolrasta.

  
”He sitten kysyivät viimein. Ajattelinkin, milloin perheesi haluaa nähdä minut”

  
”Miten voit olla noin rento?” kysyin, ”äitini ja isäni eivät osaa olla rauhallisia homoparien kanssa. He kyselevät jotain outoja asioita, kuten… _Kumpi teistä on nainen suhteessanne?_ tai… _Kumpi teistä vie tanssiessa?_ Se on todella kiusallista ja sinä tulet varmaan vihaamaan heitä”

  
”Sinä olet nainen suhteessamme ja minä vien”

  
”Ota tämä vakavasti”, pyysin, ”ja… minä olen selkeästi mies!”

  
”Mutta minä vien!”

  
”Ihan sama. Mitä me nyt teemme? Menemmekö?”

  
”Totta kai menemme! Haluan tavata vanhempasi ja perheesi”, Enjolras väitti, ”ja sitä paitsi; olemme nyt kihloissa. Eli eikö minun pitäisi tavata sulhaseni vanhemmat?”

  
”Jos olisit ollut herrasmies, olisit kysynyt kättäni vanhemmiltani”, virnistin. Enjolras vain virnisti takaisin ja osoitti puhelintani. Huokaisin ja nappasin kännykän takaisin korvalleni, laittaen puheyhteyden taas auki, ”me tullaan sunnuntaina joskus iltapäivällä”

  
”Hyvä! Nähdään silloin!”

* * *

 

Seuraavana päivänä lähdimme ajamaan itäiseen Pariisiin, jossa Éponine piti synttärinsä. Minä olin pukeutunut vain mustaan paitaan, jonka hihat olin käärinyt ylös ja farkkuihin. Enjolras taasen oli asiallisesti pukeutunut; kauluspaita ja mustat pillifarkut. Hän näytti niin täydelliseltä istuessaan autonsa ratissa ja katsellen hymyillen Pariisin maisemia.

  
”Toivottavasti ei mene kauhean myöhään. Minua väsytti viimeöisen jälkeen”, mutisin. Enjolras naurahti ja silitti reittäni. Se oli pikkuisen… kuumaa. Tai siis ainahan minä menin ihan sekaisin, kun Enjolras koski minua lantion alapuolelta. Olisin halunnut mielessäni ajaa jonnekin syrjäkujalle ja vetää Enjolraksen kanssani takapenkille, mutta meillä oli nyt kiire. Olimme muutenkin hieman myöhässä aikataulusta.

Époninen juhlat eivät olleet todellakaan mitkään lasten mehukestit. Porukkaa oli kauheasti. En uskonut, että Éponine tunsi niin monta ihmistä. Juhlat pidettiin hänen isänsä luona, jossain vähän isommassa talossa. Tiesimme, ettei Éponine pitänyt ollenkaan vanhemmistaan ja oikeastaan vihasi heitä, mutta talo oli täydellinen bileisiin. Se oli tilava ja talon takaosassa oli vielä oikein iso sali tanssimista varten. Gavroche oli myös paikalla, mutta hän vain pyöri Courfeyracin ja Mariuksen kanssa. Herra Thénardier, Époninen isä, oli kauheassa kaatokännissä ja lähenteli melkein kaikkia vieraita. Tunsin siksi oloni hiukan epämukavaksi. Gavroche alkoi väsyä yhdentoista aikoihin. Se saattoi olla reittini pois täältä.

  
”Haluatko jo lähteä kotiin?” kysyin Gavrochelta. Hän vain kohautti olkapäitään haukotellen.

  
”Ehkä… Courfeyrac lupasi viedä minut kotiin. Mutta hän ei ole ainakaan vähään aikaan lähdössä”, Gavroche sanoi ja vilkaisi Courfeyracia, joka tanssi hulluna tanssilattialla. Vaikka hän ei ollut ottanut alkoholia, hän vaikutti olevan lievässä humalassa, nimittäin sokerihumalassa.

  
”Minä veisin sinut kotiin, mutta kerkesin ottaa jo yhden oluen”, sanoin, ”olen itsekin aika väsynyt”

  
”Minä voin viedä teidät. En minäkään jaksa olla täällä”, Enjolras ilmoitti tullessaan luoksemme. Hän laittoi kätensä selälleni ja suukotti päätäni.

  
”Kiitos, rakas. Mennään sanomaan moikat Époninelle”, ehdotin.

Kun kävelimme ulos, herra Thénardier käveli huojuen tiellä, yrittäen iskeä naisia, jotka nojasivat vasten rakennuksen seinää.

  
”Ai niin! Unohdin laukkuni sisälle. Menkää vaan autoon”, Enjolras sanoi ja heitti minulle avaimet. Menimme istumaan autoon ja heitin avaimet ajajan paikalle. Laitoin turvavyön kiinni ja vilkaisin Gavrochea takapenkillä.

  
”Enjolras vie meidät takaisin kotiin. Anteeksi, että jouduit mukaan näihin kännibileisiin”, sanoin.

  
”Ei se mitään. Olen nähnyt kaikkea”, Gavroche sanoi virnistäen ja heilutteli jalkojaan. Silloin herra Thénardier kiipesi auton rattiin, käynnisti auton ja lähti ajamaan tietä pitkin. Säikähdin ja katsoin Gavrochea takapenkillä, joka räpytteli silmiään. Herra Thénardier oli vahvassa humalassa.

  
”Olette humalassa! Ajakaa auto tien sivuun!” vaadin, ääneni muuttui hiukan hätäiseksi ja vilkaisin pelokasta Gavrochea takapenkillä, ”kyydissä on lapsi!”

  
”Penteleen kakara… opit vähän, miten ajetaan!” herra Thénardier kirosi humalapäissään ja katsoi vihaisena Gavrochea takapenkillä.

  
”Isä, älä!” Gavroche pyysi.

Yritin repiä rattia pois, mutta herra Thénardierin ote oli niin kova, että jos olisin ravistanut kovempaa, olisimme ajaneet ojaan. Kun tulimme esikaupunkialueelle, yritin avata ovea. Herra Thénardier oli laittanut ovet lukkoon. Käännyin katsomaan Gavrochea ja kosketin hänen käsiään.

  
”Ei mitään hätää. Jos saat oven auki, rikottua ikkunan tai jotain muuta vastaavaa, niin hyppää pois. Haavat ovat paljon pienemmät silloin. Saatamme nimittäin ajaa jossain vaiheessa kolarin, jos tämä meno jatkuu”, kuiskasin, ”olet tarpeeksi pieni kipuamaan ikkunasta”

  
”Entäs sinä?” Gavroche kysyi. Vilkaisin hullua kuskia vieressäni ja kuiskasin:

  
”Yritän ottaa ajoneuvon hallintaani. Nyt vaan on tärkeintä, että sinä pääset pois”. Kuulin poliisien sireenit perässämme. Onneksi hätänumeroon oli soitettu. Herra Thénardier ei ollut kuulevinaan vaan painoi kaasua. Puristin penkkiä käsissäni ja katsoin Gavrochea takana, joka yritti potkimalla saada ikkunan rikki.

  
”Anna kun minä”, kuiskasin ja riisuin turvavyöni. Nousin polvilleni ja yritin etsiä jotain kovaa, millä saisi ikkunan rikki. Onneksi herra Thénardier ei näyttänyt huomaavan mitään, mitä vieressä tai takapenkillä tapahtui.  Hän oli niin keskittynyt juomiseen ja humalassa ajamiseen, jos sitä nyt keskittymiseksi pystyi sanomaan. Löysin jonkun pullon, millä ehkä voisi hakata ikkunaa. Olin juuri tarttumassa siihen, kunnes…

Kaikki tapahtui niin äkkiä. Vaikka tiesin, ettemme selviäisi tästä ihan ehjinä, en silti osannut odottaa. Auto pysähtyi salamannopeasti. Näin, kuinka Gavroche löi päänsä tosi kovaa etupenkkiin ja kuristui omaan turvavyöhönsä. En olisi halunnut nähdä sitä. Enempää en kerennyt nähdä, sillä lensin tuulilasin läpi tielle. Kierin pari metsiä lasinsirpaleissa, kovalla asfaltilla, kunnes pysähdyin mahalleni maahan. Kuulin poliisiautojen sireenin ulvonnan ja näin, kuinka autot kaarsivat aivan Enjolraksen auton viereen. Kuulin myös moottoripyörän äänen, joka pysähtyi aivan viereeni. Auto savusi ja se oli osunut johonkin vanhaan vajaan todella kovalla vauhdilla.

Päässä soi ja sydän löi tuhatta ja sataa. Yritin nousta ylös, mutta jäsenet eivät liikkuneet. Silmät meinasivat sulkeutua, enkä kuullut mitään, kuin pientä tinnitystä päässäni. Tunsin kosketuksen selässäni. Nostin katsettani ja näin hätääntyneen Enjolraksen katsovan minua silmiin. Pian ympärilläni oli muitakin ihmisiä ja joku nosti minut syliinsä. Tunnistin tuon vahvan otteen missä vain. Enjolras oli nostanut minut syliinsä. Hän kantoi minut jonnekin, en nähnyt lopulta enää mitään. Ja heti sen jälkeen pyörryin, ennen kuin tajusin makaavani ambulanssissa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eläköön tasavalta!” toistin ja kävelin päättävin askelin salin poikki ja asetuin kiväärien eteen Enjolraksen viereen.  
> ”Lopettakaa meidät molemmat samalla kertaa”, sanoin. Käännyin sitten Enjolraksen puoleen ja kysyin ääni hellänä: ”sallitko?” Enjolras puristi hymyillen kättäni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Unitrippailua :DD

_”Grantaire! Täällä, rakas!” äitini huusi. Juoksin hänen luokseen pihatietä pitkin ja halasin häntä. Rutistin hänet vasten itseäni ja suljin silmäni._

_  
”Minua jännittää…”_

_  
”Hyvin se menee… Me olemme tukenasi”_

_  
”Ette ole… En nähnyt teitä. En usko, että olette täällä”, kuiskasin ja katselin ympärilleni. Oli todella kesäinen sää, aurinko paistoi ja lämmin kesätuuli heilutti hiuksiani. Missä oikein olin? Jossain puistossa? Niin se taisi olla. Käännyin ympäri ja näin valkoisen kirkon._

_  
”Emme ole vielä kerenneet tulla. Mutta hän on täällä, mene vain”, äiti kuiskasi ja suukotti poskeani, silittäen olkapäitäni, ”Glenda, isä ja minä tulemme myöhemmin perässä”_

_  
”En halua mennä sisälle”, sanoin ja katsoin äitiä, joka katsoi minua itsevarmana._

_  
”Sinun täytyy. Jos et mene, saatat jäädä koko loppuelämäksesi ulos. Mene nyt vaan, juokse”, äiti kuiskasi ja työnsi minut kohti kirkkoa. Huokaisin ja juoksin sitten kirkon ovelle. Olipa kahva korkealla ja ovi oli tosi painava. Vedin sen kuitenkin auki ja tulin isoon kirkkosaliin. Vieraat kääntyivät katsomaan minua. Nielaisin ja katsoin veljeäni alttarilla, vaimonsa kanssa._

_  
”Grantaire!” veljeni tiuskaisi, ”keskeytit seremonian! Kotona sinua odottaa rangaistus”. Hätkähdin ja kävelin takaisin ovelle._

* * *

 

_Kun tulimme kotiin, veljeni ja hänen vaimonsa veivät minut vessaan. Veljeni otti kauluksistani kiinni ja katsoi minua vihaisena silmiin._

_  
”Oliko sinun taas pakko pilata kaikki?!” hän melkein huusi. Hän nosti minut ilmaan. Vilkaisin peiliin ja näin nuoren, 9-vuotiaan Grantairen, katsovan pelokkaana peiliin. Pudistin päätäni itkien. Hänen vaimonsa tukisti minua._

_  
”Glenda!” yritin huutaa. Mutta kipu vain jatkui. Kipu päässä vaihtui kivuksi käsissä, kivuksi mahassa… kipu ympäri kehoa. Yritin huutaa siskoa apuun, yritin huutaa äitiä ja isää. Mutta kukaan ei kuullut. Oliko vessa äänieristetty? Itkin ja annoin kivun vain jatkua._

* * *

 

_Istuin sitten huoneessa itkien. Äiti ja isä olivat lähteneet jatkoille jonnekin, veli ja hänen vaimonsa olivat huumeen ja alkoholin sekaisessa olotilassa alakerrassa, ja Glenda oli omassa huoneessaan, ovi lukossa ja- Ai niin! Unohdin_ _laittaa oven lukkoon! Juoksin ovelle ja napsautin sen äkkiä lukkoon. Menin sitten takaisin nurkkaan erään pehmoleluni kanssa. Tärisin itkien ja odotin, että veljeni tulisi seinän tai oven läpi. Silloin iso kivi lensi ikkunani läpi. Hätkähdin ja painauduin lähemmäs nurkkaa. Jotkut nauroivat ulkona._

* * *

 

_Kello oli kaksi yöllä, kun viimein uskalsin avata huoneeni oven. Koko talo oli ihan pimeänä, oli tosi hiljaista. Kävelin sitten alakertaan, siellä haisi ihan kamalalta. Olohuoneessa veljeni ja moni muu makasivat lattialla. Veljeni ei tainnut hengittää. Verta näkyi siellä täällä. Potkaisin jalallani yhtä huumepiikkiä lattialla. Pyyhin hikeä pois otsaltani ja huokaisin. Kuulin oven käyvän takanani._

_  
”Äiti… Rudy on kuollut…” kuiskasin. Ääni ei kuitenkaan ollut äidin, se oli aivan jonkun toisen._

_  
”Grantaire… tästäkö sinä haluat uneksia? Haluatko nähdä painajaisia?” joku kysyi. Käännyin ja katsoin Enjolrasta, joka seisoi ovella. Hän avasi kätensä. Nieleskelin kyyneliä ja pudistin päätäni. Juoksin Enjolraksen luo ja halasin häntä tiukasti._

_  
”Haluan nähdä unta sinusta…”_

_  
”Sinun ei tarvitse nähdä unia minusta ollaksesi onnellinen”, Enjolras kuiskasi ja suukotti otsaani._

* * *

 

_Mutta minähän uneksin, uneksin Enjolraksesta joka yö. Hänen hymystään, katseestaan ja puheestaan. Mutta tämä oli painajainen, tämän oli tarkoitus olla painajainen. Olin juuri ollut keskellä oikeaa painajaista, joten painajainen vain jatkui. Jotain oli tehtävä, jotta se loppuisi. Kuinka voisin lopettaa ikuisen painajaisen? En kai mitenkään. Mutta tiesin painajaisen jatkuvan, jatkuvan vain._

_Kun sitten seisoin siinä yliopiston pihalla, kevätjuhlan päätyttyä, oli sydämeni kylmä, kuin viime talvi. Vaikka oli todella aurinkoinen ja lämmin sää, niin voi, kuinka kylmä minulla oli. Enjolras hymyili ja piteli Lucieta hänen otteessaan, kun Enjolraksen äiti otti kuvia heistä. Enjolraksella ja Luciella oli kauniit kihlasormukset, joissa kimalteli vaaleanpunainen timantti. Minun sormessani ei ollut mitään, ei kaunista kultaista sormusta, jota olin ihaillut joka ilta ja aamu. Marius ja Cosette moikkasivat välillä minua, mutta he pitkälti unohtivat, että olin olemassa. Kyynel vieri poskelleni, vaikka lupasin, etten itke, en tänään. Tämä oli iloinen päivä, Enjolras valmistui yliopistosta ja tähtäsi varmaan poliittiselle alalle. Minä jäin tänne vielä varmasti pariksi vuodeksi. Ei minusta tulisi maalaria tai taiteilijaa, olin ihan idiootti. Käänsin selkäni, kunnes joku kosketti kättäni._

_  
”Lopeta tuo painajaisten näkeminen!” sanoi käskevä ääni._

_  
”En voi sille mitään, Enjolras”_

_  
”Lopeta!!”_

* * *

 

_Seisoin taidenäyttelyssä ja katselin maalauksiani. Huokaisin ja hieroin niskaani._

_  
”E- en tiedä, onko tämä hyvä. Olen ollut tosi epävarma taiteistani”, sanoin hiljaa._

_  
”Se on upea, rakas. Älä epäile itseäsi”, äiti sanoi minulle ja silitti selkääni._

_  
”Enj… olen tuntenut itseni tosi epävarmaksi viime aikoina”, kuiskasin ja vilkaisin Enjolrasta, joka seisoi yhden maalaukseni luona. Äitini katsoi minua kysyvästi._

_  
”Miksi ihmeessä? Kaikki on hyvin”, äiti sanoi._

_  
”No kun… e- en tiedä. Enjolras, auta minua. Tämä ei auta minua”, sanoin ja kävelin Enjolraksen luo. Hän siirsi katseensa minuun._

_  
”Grantaire, nämä ovat sinun uniasi. Elämässäsi on hyviäkin puolia, minä en ole ainut hyvä asia niissä”, Enjolras sanoi. Hän laittoi molemmat kätensä olkapäilleni ja sanoi taas käskien: ”Älä uneksi minusta!”_

* * *

 

_Miksen saanut uneksia Enjolraksesta? Oli elämässäni monia muitakin hyviä, puolia, mutta… silti Enjolras tuntui olevan ainoa hyvä asia. Nyt istuin vain huoneessani ja yritin olla ajattelematta Enjolrasta, mutta voi luoja, kun se oli hankalaa. Hän pyöri koko ajan mielessäni, ainahan hän pyöri._

_  
”Miksi mietit koko ajan Enjolrasta? Olette tunteneet niin vähän aikaa”, Gavrochen ääni sanoi. Hätkähdin ja käännyin katsomaan nurkkaa, jossa hän seisoi. Tosin Gavrochella oli ihan valkoiset vaatteet, todella puhtaat ja valkoiset vaatteet. Hänen sotkuiset hiuksensa oli kammattu suoriksi ja siisteiksi. Naurahdin pikkuisen ja kysyin:_

_  
”Mi – mitä sitten? En ymmärrä… te kaikki sanotte, että olemme tunteneet niin vähän aikaa. Äitikin sanoi, Marius sanoi, nyt sinä sanot…”_

_  
”Sanoithan sinäkin”_

__  
”Niin, mutta… ihan kuin olisimme tavanneet ennenkin. Ihan kuin edellisessä elämässä-”  
”Uskotko oikeasti edelliseen elämään ja uudelleensyntymiseen, Grantaire?” Gavroche kysyi. Nousin ylös ja kävelin Gavrochen luokse.

_  
”Mitä jos se onkin niin? Sen takia näen hänestä unta”, sanoin. Enjolras kosketti olkapäätäni, tiesin sen olevan hän. Käännyin ympäri ja laitoin käteni hänen poskilleen._

_  
”Luuletko niin, Grantaire? Että tapaisimme aina uudestaan? Ja rakastuisimme? Aina vaan, eri ajoissa ja eri paikoissa?” Enjolras kysyi._

_  
”En tiedä… Emme ehkä aina pysty rakastumaan toisiimme. Joskus se on vain väärin. Mutta en usko, että olemme tunteneet vasta neljä kuukautta, olemme tunteneet kauemmin. Olemme rakastuneet toisiimme ennenkin, olen ihan varma”, kuiskasin ja suljin sitten silmäni, suukottaen Enjolraksen huulia._

* * *

 

_Avasin silmäni, mutta en nähnyt Enjolrasta missään. Olin jossain kujalla, makasin kylmällä kivitiellä. Nousin ylös ja venyttelin, olin taas darrassa tai jotain. Mutta näytti olevan ilta. Olet darrassa, illalla. Hienosti, Grantaire, hienosti. Kuulin jostain aseiden ääntä. Oliko täällä joku sota menossa? Nousin seisomaan ja kävelin pois kujalta. Tulin kujalle, joka oli täynnä kuolleita ihmisiä. Ne olivat hallituslaisia… Mitä ihmettä? He olivat pukeutuneet, kuin 1800 – luvun talonpojat. Vilkaisin suurta barrikadia, joka oli rakennettu keskelle katua. Aseiden ääni taukosi hetkeksi, se kuului läheisestä kahvilasta. Rupesin laskemaan poikia. Jotkut heistä puuttuivat, Enjolras ei ollut heidän joukossaan. Juoksin äkkiä kahvilaan, mutta sekin oli tyhjä. Nostin katseeni kattoon ja tunsin, kuinka veripisara katon läpi tipahti otsalleni. Nielaisin ja kuiskasin:_

_  
”Enjolras…”Juoksin äkkiä yläkertaan ja näin, kuinka loputkin hallituslaiset makasivat kuolleena lattialla, paitsi Enjolras. Sotilaat olivat ahdistaneet hänet nurkkaan ja osoittivat häntä aseella. Hän nosti katseensa minuun._

_  
”Eläköön tasavalta! Minä kuulun sinne!” sanoin ja sotilaat kääntyivät katsomaan minua. Mahtava kajastus koko siitä taistelusta, jonka minä olin laiminlyönyt ja johon en ollut ottanut osaa näkyi säteilevässä katseessani._

_  
”Eläköön tasavalta!” toistin ja kävelin päättävin askelin salin poikki ja asetuin kiväärien eteen Enjolraksen viereen._

_  
”Lopettakaa meidät molemmat samalla kertaa”, sanoin. Käännyin sitten Enjolraksen puoleen ja kysyin ääni hellänä: ”sallitko?” Enjolras puristi hymyillen kättäni. Tämä hymy ei ollut vielä päättynyt, kun yhteislaukaus pamahti. Enjolras, joka oli kahdeksan luodin lävistämä, seisoi selkä seinää vasten, ikään kuin kuulat olisivat hänet siihen naulanneet. Vain hänen päänsä oli painunut alas. Minä olin kaatunut, kuin salaman iskemänä hänen jalkoihinsa._

 

_Unen oli aika loppua._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hän oli kuollut kuulemma jo heti törmäyksen satuttua, se oli ollut kuulemma nopea kuolema ja melkein jopa kivuton. Mutta en minä sitä halunnut kuulla. Niinpä repesin itkemään perheeni edessä. He yrittivät lohduttaa minua, mutta eivät he osanneet, joten he jättivät minut hetkeksi yksin.

Heräsin sairaalasängystä ja vedin henkeä. Pyyhin hikeä otsaltani ja katselin hätäillen ympärilleni. Mitä oli juuri käynyt? Olin ollut kolarissa, niin… niin siinä oli käynyt. Kaksi lääkäriä pyöri ympärilläni. He selittivät jotain ranteeni murtumisesta, kyljen murtumisesta, sisäisestä verenvuodosta ja aivotärähdyksestä. En saanut kaikkia sanoja sisäistettyä, mutta kun rauhoituin, lääkärit selittivät tarkemmin. Sain kuulla, että olin ollut kaksi viikkoa koomassa. Hätkähdin ja kyyneleet vierivät poskiani pitkin.

  
”Mi – missä Enjolras?” kysyin hädissäni, ”missä hän on? Kai hän on turvassa?”

  
”Kuka?”

  
”Poikaystäväni!”

  
”Hän ei ollut auton kyydissä, eihän?”

  
”Ei tietenkään! En ikinä päästäisi häntä sellaiseen vaaraan! Onko hän täällä vai kotona? Onko hän tullut kyselemään minusta?” kysyin.

  
”Perheesi on täällä, mutta emme voineet päästää poikaystävääsi tänne. Hän voi tulla käymään nyt, kun heräsit”, lääkäri sanoi. Vilkaisin sormusta kädessäni ja lisäsin vielä:

  
”Ja hän on muuten kihlattuni…”

* * *

 

Kului tunti, ennen kuin sain nähdä vanhempani ja isosiskoni. He olivat niin huolissaan minusta. Kaikki oli aluksi hyvin, kunnes sitten kuulin jotain hirveää. Herra Thénardier, se ihmissaasta, oli selvinnyt kolarista. Mutta Gavroche… hän oli kuollut. Hän oli kuollut kuulemma jo heti törmäyksen satuttua, se oli ollut kuulemma nopea kuolema ja melkein jopa kivuton. Mutta en minä sitä halunnut kuulla. Niinpä repesin itkemään perheeni edessä. He yrittivät lohduttaa minua, mutta eivät he osanneet, joten he jättivät minut hetkeksi yksin. Tunsin olevani vastuussa, miksen löytänyt sitä pulloa aiemmin? Turvavyö oli kuulemma aiheuttanut kuristumisen. Jos minulla olisi ollut turvavyö, minulla olisi ollut mahdollisuus käydä samoin. Tai sitten se olisi pelastanut minut pahemmilta haavereilta. Lääkärit eivät osanneet sanoa, kumpi olisi ollut todennäköisempää. Mutta ei minua kiinnostanut. Voi miksi en löytänyt sitä pulloa? Miksi Gavrochea rupesi väsyttämään juuri silloin? Miksi Herran enkeli tuli hakemaan hänet liian aikaisin luokseen? Puristin peittoa ja itkin vain hiljaa huoneessani. Pahin huutoitku oli ohi ja aloin viimein rauhoittua.

Hiljenin ja painoin pääni takaisin tyynyyn. Kuulin oven takaa puhetta.

  
”Ikävää, että tapaamme ensi kerran tällaisessa tilanteessa, todella ikävää”, joku sanoi oven takana.

  
”Niin…”

  
”Olen pahoillani, että annoin tämän tapahtua”

  
”Ei, tämä ei todellakaan ole sinun syytäsi, Enjolras. Me kaikki teemme virheitä ja tällä hetkellä itse herra Thénardier teki suurimman virheen”, se oli äitini ääni. Silloin ovi avautui ja näin Enjolraksen ovella. Hän katsoi minua huolestunut ja surullinen ilme kasvoillaan, mutta toisaalta taas hän vaikutti aika helpottuneelta. Hän käveli luokseni ja halasi minua, itkin vasten hänen olkapäätään. Äiti ja isä vaikuttivat yllättyneiltä. He eivät tainneet tietää, että ainut asia mitä tarvitsin nyt, oli Enjolraksen tuki ja turva.

* * *

 

”Gavroche oli niin nuori…” kuiskasin hiljaa. Perheeni ja Enjolras istuivat sänkyni äärellä, ja Enjolras silitti kättäni. He eivät vastanneet mitään. He eivät voineet ymmärtää, miltä minusta tuntui tällä hetkellä.

  
”Mitä tapahtui, kun herra Thénardier kaappasi auton?” kysyin, ”kuka teistä soitti hätänumeroon?”

  
”Courfeyrac. Otin Lesglen moottoripyörän ja lähdin ajamaan peräänne”, Enjolras selitti, ”kun näin auton osuvan vajaan ja sinun lentävän tuulilasin läpi… pelkäsin, että kuolit. Sitten kun vaivuit koomaan, niin… pelkäsin, ettet heräisi enää. Nämä kaksi viikkoa ovat olleet aivan kamalia”

  
”Kai kävit koulussa? Et kai skipannut tunteja?” kysyin. Enjolras ei vastannut mitään. Hän vain huokaisi ja suukotti kättäni. Silloin isä katsoi järkyttyneenä meitä kahta, tarkemmin meidän käsiämme.

  
”Miksi teillä on… samanlaiset sormukset?” hän kysyi. Hätkähdin ja vilkaisin Enjolrasta. Mitä me tekisimme? Valehtelisimme? Ehkä niin olisi parempi. Mutta olin niin ylpeä rakkaasta poikaystävästäni, olin tosi ylpeä, että hän oli minun. Silitin varovasti Enjolraksen poskea ja kuiskasin:

  
”Ei hätää, anna minun selittää”. käännyin sitten katsomaan vanhempiani ja sanoin:

  
”Olemme kihloissa. Kosin Enjolrasta jouluaattona”. Isä veti henkeä, melkein järkyttyneenä. Siskoni taasen hymyili ja äitini katsoi meitä huolestuneena.  
”Tämä on oma valintani, meidän yhteinen valintamme. Emme halua kuulla mielipidettänne”, sanoin heti. He eivät sanoneet mitään. Isä lähti käytävään, äiti seurasi häntä, rauhoitellen. Siskoni hieroi niskaansa ja sanoi:

  
”Onnea vaan teille. Minä menen… katsomaan, onko isä kunnossa” ja niin hänkin lähti. Vilkaisin Enjolrasta ja hän vain hymyili minulle, suukottaen poskeani.

  
”Olen ylpeä sinusta”

  
”En halua heidän päättävän yhteisistä asioistamme. Tämä ei kuulu heille”

* * *

 

Tammikuu oli jo lopuillaan, kun pääsin viimein pois sairaalasta. Käteni oli vielä siteessä, enkä voinut kunnolla maalata. Päätin pitää loppukevään taukoa ja jatkaa opintoja sitten syksyllä. Minua harmitti ja masensi se, etten saanut nyt maalata, mutta ainakin Enjolras vietti enemmän kanssani aikaa. Hänen opintonsa olivat loppusuoralla, joka toisaalta taas pelotti minua. Illalla makasin Enjolraksen kanssa sängyllä. Kosketin sidettä kädessäni ja aloin pikkuhiljaa ottaa sitä pois.

  
”Rakas? Mitä teet?” Enjolras kuiskasi.

  
”Haluan ottaa tämän jo pois… Tämä ärsyttää minua”, mutisin ja riisuin siteen. Käsi oli tosi arkana ja pienikin liike sai minut tuntemaan särkyä ranteessa.

  
”Olisit pitänyt siteen”, Enjolras kuiskasi ja suukotti hellästi kipeää rannettani. Hän silitti olkapäätäni pitäessään kättään hartioillani. Toinen käsi ajautui lantiolleni ja kosketti alaselkääni.

  
”Apollo, olen miettinyt pitkään paria asiaa, johon en koskaan saanut vastausta. Ja nyt haluaisin saada vastauksen”, sanoin. Enjolras hymyili ja sanoi:

  
”Mitä vain!”

  
”Kun emme vielä seurustelleet, niin miksi puhuit minusta puistossa hallitusten poikien kanssa?”

  
”Nooo… kun näin sinut silloin yliopiston pihalla, sain kuulla, että olet taideyliopistossa. Sinussa oli jotain mielenkiintoista. Aloin heti kysellä sinusta ja halusin tietää koko ajan lisää. Eli toisin sanoen; olin ihastunut enkä edes tajunnut sitä!”

  
”Senkin romantikko. Entäs se, kun seisoit oveni takana ja katsoit postiluukusta. Näit minut, mutta väitit, etten ollut kotona”, sanoin. Enjolras veti minut lähemmäs ja alkoi suukotella rannettani.

  
”En halunnut painostaa sinua mihinkään. Ja sitä paitsi taisin vain eksyä kauniisiin silmiisi”

  
”Edelleen romantikko…” virnistin ja suljin silmäni hymyillen.  Enjolras painoi päänsä vasten omaa päätäni, suukottaen otsaani.

  
”Haluan, että käyt rauhassa opiskelusi loppuun. Ja ennen kaikkea haluan myös kanssasi naimisiin”, Enjolras sanoi ja silitti selkääni. Suukotin Enjolraksen poskea ja rutistin hänet lähemmäs.

  
”Okei… heinäkuussa?” ehdotin, ”silloin olisi jo tarpeeksi lämmintä pitää juhlat ulkona”

  
”Totta kai… milloin vain haluat, rakkaani. Ja ennen sitä vien sinut tanssimaan”, Enjolras ilmoitti, ”osaatko tanssia? Laskuhumalassa tanssittuja hitaita baarissa ei lasketa”

  
”Mutta ne ovat kovin romanttisia. Ne ovat yleensä parhaita kohtia illassamme. Silloin pääsen olemaan kahdestaan kanssasi, vain me kaksi”

  
”Eivätkö nämä yhteiset illat riitä?” Enjolras virnisti. Naurahdin ja suukotin hänen huuliaan kuiskaten:

  
”Eivät todellakaan. Mutta jos todella haluat viedä minut tanssimaan, niin… mennään tanssimaan”

* * *

 

Yöllä en saanut unta. Olimme hetken aikaa suukotelleet, mutta päätimme lopulta vain käydä nukkumaan. Yöllä kuitenkin kolari palautui mieleen, Gavroche palautui mieleeni. Ahdistus pisti minut tärisemään. Ja Enjolras huomasi sen. Hän heräsi kahdelta ja kuiskasi:

  
”Mikä hätänä?”

  
”E-en vain saa unta. Gavroche pyörii mielessä”, kuiskasin.

  
”No sitten valvotaan… niin kauan, kunnes rauhoitut ja nukahdat”, Enjolras kuiskasi korvaani, pikkuisen unisena.

  
”E-et sinä voi… sinulla on aamulla koulua…” mutisin. Enjolras veti minua lähemmäs ja suukotti nenänpäätäni. Hän hieroi hiukan unihiekkaa pois silmistään.

  
”En minä mitään unia tarvitse… hyppytunteja koko päivä täynnä…” hän virnisti. Hieroin myös silmiäni ja nousin istumaan. Tutkailin hetken Enjolrasta ja käänsin päätäni. Vilkaisin arkaa kättäni, joka varovasti otti tukea sängystä. Siirsin sitten katseeni tyhjään kankaaseen maalaustelineellä.

  
”Haluan maalata sinut…” sanoin. Enjolras katsoi minua yllättyneenä ja nousi istumaan.

  
”Okei, pistän jotain päälle-”

  
”Ei kun… Enjolras…” sanoin ja laitoin käteni hänen rinnalleen, ”haluan piirtää sinut ilman vaatteita”. Enjolras hymyili pikkuisen ja suukotti kättäni.

  
”Kumpi meistä on ilman vaatteita?” hän vitsaili.

  
”Heko, heko…” sanoin ja nousin ylös. Kävin istumaan maalaustelineen luokse. Enjolras kävi makaamaan sängylle ja minä keräsin tavarani valmiiksi.

  
”Rentoudu vain… kai olet nähnyt _Titanicin_?” kysyin virnistäen.

  
”En asu missään kellarissa, Grantaire”, Enjolras virnisti takaisin ja rentoutui sängyllä. Hän oli niin upean näköinen. Vilkaisin rannettani ja otin varovasti pensselin käteeni. Aloin tärisevällä kädellä maalata näkymää sängyllä. Purin huultani, rannetta särki edelleen.

  
”Rakas… jos käteesi koskee liikaa-” Enjolras yritti, mutta keskeytin hänet heti:

  
”Ei… minä haluan tehdä tämän nyt”. Enjolras nyökkäsi ja rentoutui taas sängyllä.

* * *

 

Ei mennyt kauaa, kunnes hän nukahti siihen. Voi rakkaani… maalasin kuitenkin hänet loppuun. Ainakin Enjolras oli aivan rentoutunut, kuten hänen kuuluikin. Maalasin pari tuntia, kunnes päätin maalauksen olevan valmis. Kipeän ranteen takia siitä ei tullut niin hyvää, kuin suunnittelin, mutta… jonkinlainen kuitenkin. Nousin ylös ja venyttelin hiukan. Päätin mennä tarkastamaan postin, se nimittäin oli jäänyt lajittelematta, kun olin sairaalassa. Kävelin keittiöön ja katselin hiukan postia. Laskuja ja laskuja… silloin silmiini osui kirjekuori jääkaapin päällä, joka oli tosi paksu kaikista papereista sen sisällä. Otin varovasti kirjekuoren ja otin sieltä pois paperit. Hätkähdin luettuani ensimmäisen paperin;

  
_Kuole pois, saatanan hintti._ Nielaisin ja tutkiskelin muitakin papereita. Niissä oli samantapaisia tappouhkauksia. Yksi niistä oli tosi kamala;

  
_Luoja ei koskaan anna sinulle anteeksi. Tulet ikuisesti peseytymään saatanan pilaantuneessa ja mädäntyneessä veressä. Toivottavasti myrkytyt kaikista niistä suudelmista, joita saat muilta syntisiltä saatanan palvojilta_. Kyyneleet vierivät poskiani pitkin. En halunnut herättää Enjolrasta, mutta… oliko hän tehnyt rikosilmoituksen näistä? Kuinka joku kehtasi…

  
”Grantaire…” kuului ääni takanani.  
”Mitä nämä ovat?” kysyin pikkuisen vihaisena. Enjolraksen huulilta pakeni huokaisu.

  
”Ne ovat… uhkauksia. Olen saanut niitä jo viimeisen vuoden ajan. Olen todella vaikutusvaltainen henkilö ja saan hyvin usein tuollaisia. Se on aivan normaalia”

  
”Tämä ei saisi olla normaalia!” sanoin purskahtaen itkuun, ”ei… ei tällaisia ihmisiä voi olla olemassa”

  
”Valitettavasti on”, Enjolras sanoi, ”ja olen tehnyt rikosilmoituksia. Monet noista kirjoittajista on saatu kiinni”

  
”Miksi säästät näitä? Haluan vain repiä nämä ja… ja…” selitin. Enjolras käveli luokseni ja suukotti kaulaani.

  
”Noiden avulla voin todistaa, kuinka huonossa asemassa homot ja transsukupuoliset ovat edelleen nykyajan Ranskassa. Nuo satuttavat, mutta ainakin voin ruveta marttyyriksi koko kansalle”, Enjolras kuiskasi, ”vaikken haluaisikaan”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja mehän tanssimme ulkona. Me tanssimme ulkona seuraavan kevään. Me tanssimme ulkona tulevat keväät ja kesät. Me tanssimme häissämme auringon alla. Joskus tanssimme, vaikka olisi satanut vettä. Talvisin Enjolras ja minä kävelimme puistossa ja silloinkin hän välillä nappasi minut tanssin pyörteisiin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Katsoo kaikessa rauhassa Kurjia, joka tulee telkkarista*  
> *Herää todellisuuteen*  
> "Eiiii vittu tänää on perjantai!"  
> *Juoksee koneelle laittamaan ficciin uuden luvun 5 vaille keskiyötä*

Eräänä päivänä ovikello soi. Vilkaisin Enjolrasta. Ajattelin, että se olisi Gavroche, mutta… eihän se voinut olla. Hänen hautajaisensa olivat olleet pari viikkoa sitten. En valitettavasti päässyt paikalle, mutta hallituksen pojat veivät surunvalitteluni. Eli siis kuka oven takana oli? Siellä oli yllättäen Éponine.

  
”Pojat… haluan tulla juttelemaan yhdestä asiasta. En kestä tätä enää”, hän sanoi, itku kurkussa. Päästin Époninen sisään ja heti, kun hän kävi istumaan sängylle, hän purskahti itkuun.

  
”Koskeeko tämä Gavrochea? Hautajaiset olivat kuulemma tosi kauniit”, kuiskasin ja silitin Époninen selkää.  
”Häntäkin, mutta… olen pahoillani, etten ole aiemmin kertonut, mutta… minä… minä olen raskaana!” hän valitti. Katsoin ihmeissäni Enjolrasta ja me molemmat käänsimme katseemme hänen mahaansa. Oli se hiukan pyöreä, mutta ei näyttänyt ollenkaan vauvavatsalta.

  
”Siis… kenelle?” kysyin.

  
”En tiedä, enkä haluakaan tietää”

  
”Milloin sait tietää?”

  
”Olen… tiennyt jo itseasiassa melkein kolme kuukautta. Kerroin Mariukselle ja Cosettelle ja käskin, etteivät he saa kertoa kenellekään”, Éponine sanoi, ”mutta haluan kertoa teille. Lääkärin mukaan olen jo viidellä kuulla”

  
”Oho! Onko tämä siis joku… känninen vahinkolapsi?” kysyin. Enjolras katsoi minua ihmeissäni. Joo, valitsin sanani taas ihan väärin.

  
”Taitaa olla… Grantaire, tarvitsen apuanne. Marius ja Cosette auttavat, mutta… jos ihan rehellisiä ollaan, niin sinä olet yksi läheisimpiä ystäviäni. Sinä tunnet minut”, Éponine sanoi. Hän joko viittasi siihen, että minä tiesin hänen ihastuksestaan Mariukseen tai sitten siihen, että olimme kerran olleet ns. yhdessä.

  
”Me autamme sinua”, vilkaisin Enjolrasta, ”minä autan sinua! Et ole yksin, Éponine”

  
”Kiitos, R. En tiedä, mitä tekisin ilman sinua”

  
”Lisää vahinkolapsia?” kysyin. Éponine naurahti ja pyyhki pois kyyneleitään. Vilkaisin Enjolrasta, joka lopulta vain hymyili minulle. Olisin paljon rikkinäisempi ilman häntä tai Époninea. Gavroche olisi halunnut, että pitäisin huolta hänen siskostaan.

* * *

 

Viikot kuluivat, kotona maatessa. Vaikka käteni oli sitten parantunut kokonaan helmikuun alussa, niin silti inspiraatiota maalaamiseen ei tullut. Istuin vain ikkunalaudallani ja katselin kadulle. En enää käynyt edes baarissakaan. Alkoholia en ollut juonut kuukauteen. Enjolraksen piti nimittää uusi hallitus pian. Lesgle oli jo lähtenyt, en ollut nähnyt häntä pitkään aikaan. Mutta pian lähti myös Enjolras ja suurin osa hallituksen pojista. Tunsin, kuinka ero tulisi satuttamaan meitä kaikkia, olimmehan ystäviä. Avasin wa – ryhmän, jossa juteltiin aina silloin tällöin jotain läksyistä ja muista. Huokaisin ja aloin kelata sitä ylöspäin, monta, monta rullausta ylöspäin. Näin vanhan keskustelun ja luin sitä:

Courfeyrac: ”Mennäänkö taas perjantaina puistoon?”  
Lesgle: ”Mennään suoraan vaan jatkoille”  
Joly: ”Mennään suoraan vaan jatkoille. Ostin uuden savukoneen meille”  
Courfeyrac: ”Jees… Tuletko sinä, R?”  
Grantaire: ”Voin tulla, jos en joudu taas lapsenvahdiksi”  
Éponine: ”Ei tarvitse, kulta. Gavroche pärjää omillaan”  
Courfeyrac: ”Kulta… X)”  
Éponine: ”lopeta, Courfeyrac…”

Hymyilin pikkuisen ja suljin sitten keskustelun. Tämä oli ollut mielenkiintoinen vuosi. Mutta en minä toisaalta ollut lähdössä mihinkään. Eikä ollut Enjolraskaan ainakaan hetkeen. Saisimme viettää ainakin kesän yhdessä. Olin ottanut monia uusia askeleita lukuvuoden aikana, niin oli myös perheeni. He olivat suvainneet minua ja Enjolrasta hyvin. Ja nyt, kun maaliskuu läheni loppuaan ja huhtikuu läheni, tiesin keväänkin koittavan. Keväthän oli, yleensä, toivon aikaa, uuden alun aikaa. Ja minä ja Enjolras olimme aloittaneet kaiken uudestaan jouluaattona. Ja Éponine sai lapsen ja minä ja Enjolras asuimme nykyään yhdessä. Meillä oli aivan uudenlainen tulevaisuus näkyvissä.

”Hei, rakas!” kuulin Enjolraksen äänen eteisestä. Käänsin katseeni eteiseen.

  
”Pitikö minun tehdä ruokaa?” kysyin naurahtaen ja hieroin niskaani. Enjolras vain virnisti ja heitti laukkunsa nurkkaan.

  
”Minä teen”, Enjolras sanoin ja käveli keittiöön, ”miten voit?”

  
”Ihan hyvin. Käteen ei koske enää. Pääsen kohta maalaamaan lisää”, sanoin.

  
”Jos käteen ei koske, mikset maalaa?” Enjolras kysyi. Kuulin hänen avaavan jääkaapin oven.

  
”Lääkärini sanoi, etten saa maalata ennen seuraavaa tarkastusta, joka on huomenna”, sanoin, ”vaikka maalasinhan minä sinut, vaikka käteen koski”

  
”Olit kauhea kriminaali”, Enjolras sanoi. Nyökkäsin vain naurahtaen ja painoin pääni vasten ikkunaa. Se oli jääkylmä, sillä pahin talvi oli juuri nyt Pariisissa. Lumimyrsky oli kietonut Pariisin valkoiseen huntuun.

  
”Tuntuuko sinusta, että elämä on joskus vähän… tylsää?” kysyin.

  
”No… se riippuu, mitä teet”, Enjolras sanoi, ”en ole vieläkään vienyt sinua tanssimaan”

  
”Mihin ajattelit viedä minut tanssimaan?” kysyin, ”johonkin… vanhusten tanssipiiriin?”

  
”Emmekö me ole vanhuksia? Minäkin olen jo 25”, Enjolras sanoi. Nousin ylös ja käveli keittiöön. Kiedoin käteni takaapäin hänen ympärilleen ja kysyin:

  
”Et kai oikeasti…?”

  
”En. Marius ja Cosette tietävät yhden paikan, missä nuoret käyvät”

  
”En tiennyt, että nuoret käyvät tansseissa”

  
”Älä aliarvioi Ranskan loistavaa nuorisoa”

  
”Nooo? Milloin me sitten menisimme?” kysyin ja istuin pöydälle.

  
”Ajattelin lähempänä kevättä, ehkä huhtikuun lopulla. Silloin on jo tarpeeksi lämmin tanssia ulkona”

* * *

 

Ja mehän tanssimme ulkona. Me tanssimme ulkona seuraavan kevään. Me tanssimme ulkona tulevat keväät ja kesät. Me tanssimme häissämme auringon alla. Joskus tanssimme, vaikka olisi satanut vettä. Talvisin Enjolras ja minä kävelimme puistossa ja silloinkin hän välillä nappasi minut tanssin pyörteisiin.

Me tanssimme silloinkin, kun Époninen vauva syntyi. Se oli sievä tyttövauva, ehkä kaunein, jonka olin nähnyt. Enjolras väitti, että kaikki vauvat näyttivät samalta. Mutta ei minusta. Tämä vauva oli erityinen. Sillä oli kauniit vihreät silmät ja yhtä tummat hiukset, kuin Époninella. Tyttö sai nimekseen Gisele. Ja hän tanssi kanssamme. Hän oli loistava tanssija ja nautti musiikista. Sekä laulamisesta. Gisele oli varmasti tuleva oopperatähti.

Me hoidimme Giseleä usein. Éponine opiskeli joka vuosi enemmän ja enemmän. Hän varmaan lukisi itsensä kohta maailman kuningattareksi. Mutta ei se haitannut. Gisele oli ihana ja minä ja Enjolras rakastimme häntä, kuin omaa lastamme.


	14. Epilogi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuntui välillä siltä, että Enjolras olisi muuttunut, mutta ehei. Oma Apolloni, ei hän ollut muuttunut yhtään. Samat sinisilmät, samat tuuheat kutrit. Kaikki oli pysynyt samana. Hän oli edelleen pukeutunut punaiseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos nyt tuhannesti kaikille lukijoille! On tosi mukavaa nähdä, että lukijoita riittää, vaikka kirjoitankin Suomeksi. Kerron omia ajatuksiani tästä ficistä sitten laajemmin lopussa olevissa noteissa. Kiitos kuitenkin vielä kerran ja nauttikaa tästä viimeisestä ns. plussaluvusta.

**Enjolras**

Olin tulossa töistä kotiin. Lämpimän kesäpäivän tuuli heilutti hiuksiani. Éponine odotteli minua puiston penkillä.

  
”Halusit tavata” sanoin ja istuin hänen viereensä.

  
”Niin… lähden huomenna. Onhan teillä kaikki hyvin?” Éponine varmisti.

  
”On. Grantairen valmistuttua hänellä on aikaa olla Giselen kanssa kotona. Hän tekee tilaustöitä”, sanoin. Éponine hymyili ja heilutteli jalkojaan.

  
”Hienoa, että R saa tehdä sitä, mitä haluaa”

  
”Niin, hän on tavattoman onnellinen ja rakastaa Giseleä, kuin omaa lastaan. Mutta ajattelimme muuttaa takaisin Montpellieriin. Grantaire peri sieltä maatilan isältään ja haluaisimme muuttaa sinne. Minulle on luvattu Montpellierin naapurikaupungista harjoittelupaikka. Se on eräs lakitoimisto”

  
”Enjolras… minulla on syyni, miksi lähden. Gisele ansaitsee rakastavat vanhemmat. Haluan, että sinä ja Grantaire kasvatatte hänet. Totta kai tulen olemaan osa hänen elämäänsä ja maksan elatusmaksuja ja muuta, mutta… teidän luonanne hän on onnellinen”, Éponine sanoi, hieman haikeana. Kallistin päätäni.

  
”Haluatko lapsellesi kaksi isää?”

  
”Ei, vaan haluan, että pieni Giseleni kasvaa isänsä kanssa”, Éponine sanoi. Mitä ihmettä…

  
”Anteeksi?”

  
”Niin, Enjolras. Grantaire on Giselen biologinen isä”, Éponine kertoi. En tiennyt enää, mitä ajatella. Totta kai muistin sen, mitä he olivat silloin syksynä tehneet, mutta luulin heidän käyttäneen ehkäisyä.

  
”E-ei. Ei se voi olla mahdollista…” aloitin, mutta Éponine keskeytti:

  
”Grantaire oli ainut mies, kenen kanssa panin kesäkuun ja syyskuun välisenä aikana. Gisele pantiin alulle joskus elokuussa. Ja minä ja Grantaire sattumoisin-”

  
”Ei… lopeta… Grantaire ei ole niin vastuuton”, sanoin heti.

  
”Tämä on se syy, miksi lähden. Te olette täydelliset vanhemmat, enkä halua, että sinä tunnet olosi jotenkin ulkopuoliseksi. Sinä olet yhtä paljon Giselen isä, kuin Grantairekin”, Éponine sanoi. Aloin rauhoittua hiukan.

  
”Grantaire ei siis tiennyt?”

  
”Ei, eikä hän saakaan tietää. Nyt on vain parempi, että sinä ja minä olemme tietoisia tästä”, Éponine sanoi. Olin taas hiljaa ja räpläsin villapaitani hihoja. Éponine laittoi kätensä olkapäälleni, ”Enjolras… älä ole vihainen Grantairelle. Hän rakastaa sinua ja Giseleä suunnattomasti. Nyt vain… pieni salaisuuksien verho on paras pitää pystyssä. En halua tämän rikkovan kaunista perhettänne”

**Grantaire**

Hiljaisuus, se oli vallannut koko huoneen. Istuin hiljaa tuolissani, tuijottaen tyhjyyteen. Olipa ulkona kaunis ilma, ihana elokuinen ilma. Voisin mennä istumaan terassille, sieltä näkisi auringonlaskun oikein mukavasti. Mutta kello oli vasta viisi. Kerkeäisinkö lukea päivän uutiset ennen sitä? Silloin tunsin kosketuksen olkapäälläni. Käännyin katsomaan Enjolrasta ja hymyilin hänelle.

  
”Gisele ja Leonard tulevat pian käymään. He soittivat äsken”, hän sanoi. Voi kuinka innoissani olin. Gisele oli raskaana. Totta kai heillä oli jo kaksi poikaa, Craig ja Romain. Nyt olisi parempi tulla yksi tyttönen.

  
”Mitä me heille tarjoamme? Gisele on aina ollut niin perso makealle”, naurahdin. Enjolras mietti hetken ja kävi istumaan tuolille minua vastapäätä.

  
”Minulla on sellainen tunne, että voisin pyöräyttää yhden hedelmäkakun”, hän virnisti. Naurahdin ja nojasin tuoliini. Katselin aina välillä ulos. Enjolras vilkaisi myös ulos. ”mennäänkö terassille? Sitäkö haluat?” hän kysyi. Hymyilin ja nyökkäsin. Enjolras vastasi hymyyni ja nousi ylös. Hän työnsi pyörätuolini terassille, josta näkyi ihana järvimaisema.

  
”Enjolras…” sanoin hiljaa, ”jos en vallan väärin muista-”

  
”Sinä muistat aina väärin, R”

  
”Totta”, naurahdin, ”mutta uskallan väittää, että tänään olisi vuosipäivämme. Itseasiassa… tapaamispäivämme”. Enjolras katsoi minua yllättyneenä ja sipaisi harmaat hiukseni pois tieltä.

  
”Luoja… Onko siitä tosiaan jo 52 vuotta? Ei voi olla, nyt sinä erehdyt”

  
”Teitpä pikaisen laskutoimituksen…” hymyilin ja suukotin Enjolraksen poskea, ”mutta kyllä… tapasin sinut tasan 52 vuotta sitten…”

  
”En ikinä unohda, kun näin sinut siellä yliopiston pihalla”

  
”Olen tainnut hiukan rumentua siitä”, naurahdin ja katosin Enjolrasta silmiin. Enjolras silitti poskeani, pudisti päätään ja kuiskasi:

  
”Et… sinä olet kaikki nämä vuodet pysynyt yhtä kauniina, kuin ennenkin”

  
”Voi Apollo… niin sinäkin, jopa kauniimpana”, kuiskasin ja kosketin Enjolraksen kättä. Silloin kuulimme ääniä etupihalta.

  
”He tulivatkin ajoissa! Luulin, että kerkeäisin leipoa!” Enjolras päivitteli. Hymyilin vain ja naurahdin:

  
”Nuo nuoret… kuvittelevat, ettei heillä ole yhtään aikaa”

  
”Kuten mekin”, Enjolras huomautti.

  
”Tiedän… Kunpa saisin vielä toiset 52 vuotta kanssasi”, kuiskasin ja kosketin Enjolraksen poskea. Hän vain suukotti otsaani.

  
”Menen laittamaan kahvin tippumaan. Haen sinut pian”, Enjolras kuiskasi ja lähti sisälle. Hymyilin ja katselin taivaanrantaa. Ehkä tässä todellisuudessa meillä olikin onnellinen loppu, pienistä vastoinkäymisistä huolimatta. Tuntui välillä siltä, että Enjolras olisi muuttunut, mutta ehei. Oma Apolloni, ei hän ollut muuttunut yhtään. Samat sinisilmät, samat tuuheat kutrit. Kaikki oli pysynyt samana. Hän oli edelleen pukeutunut punaiseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No niin, nyt on tämäkin ficci lopetettu. Jostan syystä miulla on aina kauheen haikee olo, kun yks ficci on ohi. Mutta tämän vikan luvun laittamisessa tänne se haikea olo oli paljon suurempi. Kirjotin tän ficin loppuun jo jtn kuukausi sitten, mutta nyt kun mä en joka perjantai ole laittamassa tänne lukua, niin tuntuu tosi oudolle.
> 
> Soimaan itseäni nyt vähän ja pyydän anteeksi sitä, että ficci eteni tosi nopeesti, ehkä liiankin nopeesti. Halusin vaan nopeesti saada tän loppuun ja nyt kun tää on loppu, niin sitten harmittaa :D koskaan ei olla tyytyväisiä. Lukijoita on kuitenkin tullut lisää. Hitsejä on joka viikko enemmän ja enemmän. Toki jotkuu on vain ehkä vahinkoja(??)mutta kudoksista huomaa, että kyllä innokkaita lukijoita löytyy. Tää ficci on varsinkin osoittanut miulle, että suomalaisia fanficin lukijoita löytyy ja se on hyvä.
> 
> Haluisin toki tarjota kaikille lukijoille paljon eri genrejä ja fandomeja, ei vain näitä miun vakkareita eli Marvelia, Les Misiä ja Kingsmania. Mutta mie ehkä panostan enemmän siihen laatuun(jos näitä voi ees laadukkaaks sanoa :D). Eli tilaustyöt ei koskaan oo ollu oikeen mun alaa, paitsi one-shoteissa. En voi kirjottaa pitkää ficciä jonkun pyynnöstä, ellei miul oo inspistä siihen. Tän varmaan tajuu myös muut kirjottajat. Pitkät ficit, kuten just tää ficci, on kuin miun lapsia, joita hoitelen ja kasvatan joka viikko. Nää on aina ollu miun lemppareita ja tuun kirjottaa paljon vielä tällaisia pitkiä ficcejä, joskus ehkä pidempiäkin.
> 
> Tulevasta kirjottelusta vielä sen verran, että Kingsman fanit saa nauttia, koska mie kirjotan tällasta pitkää fanficciä nyt Kingsmanista. Valitettavasti ei Hartwinia :(
> 
> Kiitos joka tapauksessa kaikille. Jos haluutte one-shotteja esim just Enjysta ja Grantairesta, niin laittakaa viestiä Tumblrissa (http://create-a-vision.tumblr.com/)


End file.
